Lost in Love
by Kurt Plushycakes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was popular, but he had secrets, like everybody else. YAOI CONTENT! - YAOI CONTENT!
1. First comes what?

Sasuke's P.O.V

I looked through the tinted windows of my family's limo with boredom, another day at school, where nothing interesting ever happens. My driver came around to open the door on my side, stepping out on to the pavement I alighted from the vehicle with Uchiha grace. The wrought bronze sign about my head creaked as I scanned the school yard looking for Neji, the only person out of my group of friends that I could actually tolerate and even remotely understood me, taking my bag from my driver, I made his way over to Neji where I spotted a girl running from crying. Neji Hyuuga was an asshole, but a beautiful one, there was a time when I had a crush on him, and however unlike these senseless drones I kept my mouth shut. I heard first the shriek then I braced myself for the crowd that would follow to come my way.

I stopped and sighed, i raised my hand signalling for silence, allowing them exactly 5 seconds to drool before shooting them away, they turned and leave, like they always do, only attracted to what they see, not who I am. Making my way over to Neji to lean against his car, my morning ritual began.

Naruto P.O.V

~growllllll~... I rolled over to look at the time on my night stand, 7:30 am the red numbers flashed on my digital clock as though screaming at me to get up. I bolted right up, shit; I was going to be late on my first day of school. Opening my closet to look at crumbled clothes...wait...I am going to wear a uniform, looking around for my navy blue uniform i began undressing in the process, tumbling and swearing as I stubbed my toes on moving furniture, I was convinced someone had snuck in and moved my shit around, finally naked I ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower, walking out i looked around and sighed... Uzumaki Naruto was my name, I can manage while my uncle is away on some pervy-tour for his new book, I am strong was what I chanted to myself mentally, I walked towards my mirror my spiky "yellow" hair, it was too bright to be called blond was sticking up already... my alarm clock went off... I walked over to turn it off, stupid thing; i was already late looking at the time i saw 8:05 shouting at me again...

"Shit", was all I could mutter to myself, taking down the uniform i pulled on the navy blue trousers as quickly and delicately as possible so it won't crush, tugging on my white shirt and blue blazer I stuffed my sock clad feet in my only "sensible" shoes as my uncle called it, grabbing up my bag I made a beeline for my door... I keyed my door, out of habit, and walked down the hall to go down stairs, when I reach school I'll buy my tie, taking a banana as i pass through the living i ran out the door.

Looking at my watch it said 8:25 am, first day of school and I am late, great Uzumaki! Just great!

Finally! Panting from all the running i went through the school yard, looking around there were cars and then there was A Car, it stood out more than the others, mainly because it was the only Black car in the yard, being a lover of automobile I stopped to admire the beauty in front of me, reaching out to gently touch the hood I smiled...indeed she was a beauty the black Audi S5 Convertible was a beauty and it was the latest model too,

"This person must be filthy rich" I muttered to myself in awe, suddenly I remembered I was late, once again my limited attention got the better of me, I pushed open the doors and entered the school, went straight to the Principal's office to tell her I was here, I knew the school, my Aunt was the Principal so naturally i knew, I saw a small black head bent over a stack of papers.

"Shizune-san! Oh how beautiful you look this morning" giving her a charming smile i hope to distract her on the fact that i missed assembly, she smiled Shizune was Tsunade..I mean the Principal's personal secretary. Looking up at me with a smile she said,

"Ahhh Naruto-kun, you are late. She's upset." going back to work I bent over to kiss her cheek quickly she was like a sister to me, I cautiously opened the door with principal written on it, stepping in one leg first seeing if anything would be thrown, luckily I did and small flower pot crashed into the wall where my head would be if I had stepped in without caution... smiling as wide as possible i stepped in...

"Aunty!" I stepped in closing the door... lord help me...

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sitting by the window at the back i was lost in thought, staring out the window when I saw a bright flash of yellow streaming into the school. This person was clearly new, the person obviously a guy stopped at my car Neji had borrowed it for the weekend, and I saw he touched my baby. Nobody touched my car and not get their fingers broken, yes he was definitely new... chuckling softly I watched as he looked at his hand before sprinting off toward the school and out of my view.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Neji asked with a surprised look on his face, i scowled.

"Why do ask?" I replied. He shifted slightly brushing back his long black hair out of his face, his large grey eyes staring at me.

"You chuckled." was all he said in a matter of fact voice, not wanting the conversation to continue I turned my attention to Mar. Hatake our homeroom teacher and responded with my usual response to anything,

"Hn"

Suddenly the door slides open with a bang and the Dean stop there,

"Get in! Should have woken early to avoid this." The Dean scolded.

In walked the yellow newbie with a dorkish grin plastered on his face, he wasn't short but he wasn't tall either, there was muttering among the girls in the class... and obvious scoffs among the boys, in the corner of my eyes i saw Neji lick his lips, staring at the yellow haired boy turning around to the class i saw why he evoked such a reaction of the Hyuuga, he was beautiful, I was too captivated by his beauty though his hair seemed unkempt it looked stylishly unkempt, he had an athletic build and seems to radiate warmth. I sat back uncomfortable with my thoughts and stared impassively at the blond.

"Well, that uniform definitely makes him seem like he'd be yummy" Neji whispered to me turning his attention back to the front of the class, i looked at him, the bang of the door slamming behind the Dean brought my attention back to the boy standing at the front of the class. Mr. Hatake turned to us,

"Class!" He shouted, to quiet down the squealing girls and scoffing boys, "We have a new student" Mr. Hatake mentioned for him to introduce himself, walking up to the front of the class I saw him wink to a girl at the front of the class, her reaction was a timid nod, at least from my point of view. Looking at everyone he introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all" adding another dorkish but beautiful smile he ending the girls squeals i could hear them compare myself and Uzumaki...

"This year will be interesting don't you think Sasuke-kun" Neji drawled, echoing the very thoughts in my head. Inside i was excited however i responded with a

"Hn" and turned my attention to Naruto who took the empty seat in front of me, the smell of flowers and apple slapped me, as He sat turning to smile he said Hi then turned around, my stomach felt weird and Neji was grinning in the blonde's direction...I turned my attention to the clouds outside hoping to ignore the feeling in my stomach...

School was indeed going to be interesting...


	2. Second comes what? Unwanted Attraction

Naruto's P.O.V

As expected Tsunade basan(1) was upset. After apologizing and dodging for about 15 mins she dragged me to my new homeroom, I was a mess, shirt untucked and blazer unbuttoned i walked in scratching the back of my head grinning at her, my home room teacher Kakashi Hatake, stood before me gawking at basan's boobs, i chuckled her DD's alwasy brought attention both good and perverted. I watched her stormed out and turned my attention to the class, I could sense the different auras the girls were giggling and smiling the guys however most of them were scuffing i felt their eye like daggers slowly tearing me apart my eyes came to land on a girl at the front of the class, she was pretty with large grey eyes, and a faint pink dusted her cheeks.

"You may introduce yourself to the class", I heard Kakashi sensei mentioned to me, i stepped closer the girl's blushed turn pinker, i winked at her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all", I could hear my name whispering among the class along with another name, a Sasuke I ignored it and took my seat in front of a pale yet stunning boy with obsidian eyes that seemed to be twinkling, across from him sat a guy who was pretty, girlish pretty but his posture said " I don't care, its all about me" his eye's were grey just like the girl at the front of the class, they were probably related, I took my seat and turned to say,

"Hi" with a smile,

"Hi yourself", said hte long haired beauty however for some reason the other guy's "Hn" made be turn pink! Patting my self on the cheeks i turned my Attention to Mr. Hatake, who's name for some reason sounded familiar... then it hit me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted to get his attention, the class went quite and all eyes where on me rummaging through my knapsack i pulled out an orange and green cover book entitled 'Icha Icha Paradise' waving the book I said,

"My uncle told me to give you this book, it's called Icha..." before i could continue i soft cold hand clamped over my mouth the owner whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine,

"Kakashi-sensei will faint if you say the title out aloud, are you an idiot? This is a school." I peeled the hand from my face to stare at its owner, pale-face,

"I know its a school dumbass, and I'm not an idiot!" I was speaking too loudly, the class was staring in our direction with awe, apparently this guy isn't used to having someone talk back to him. Kakashi-sensei appeared next to us, and took the book from my hands a muttered a "Thank you and settle down" to us before going back to his seat, since it was the first day we had no class for the rest of the day.

"May I be excused?" I asked a totally engrossed Kakashi who just waved his hands mumbling yes, not peeling his eyes from his book, I walked back to get my bags when 'Pale face' as I called him grabbed my hand with surprisingly a lot of strength looking down into is smirking face he said,

"You will regret shouting at me dobe", tugging my hands free I gathered my stuff and head out the door, I needed to get away from here before i snap and fight on my first day of school ba-san wouldn't be so happy, I groaned at the thought of what i'll face later with her at her home where i always eat dinner.

"I shall go to Ichiraku and have ramen tonight" i said to myself, there was a tap on my shoulder, A boy only a head shorter than myself with red hair and what seemed to be heavy eyeliner stared at me,

"Were you talking to me?" He asked adjusting his school bag on his shoulder with one hand and heavy books in the other, I took the books from him,

"No just talking to myself" balancing Geography books in one hand i extended my other hand

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Gaara Sabaku" he gripped my hand in a firmly, I smiled.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked reaching for his books,

"I don't somewhere quite where I can just relax and sketch." Handing him his books, the students were beginning to come out of class, he looked around and nodded as the hall was slowly becoming noisy.

"I'm going to the library, you can join me if you want, by the way.." he paused stopping, flushing slightly, it was cute. Turning to wards him to continue he said,

"I am gay, the whole school knows so if you are seen with me be prepared for you name to be going around the school in rumours" I chuckled

"I don't care about your sexuality it doesn't define a person" taking the books from him, he was clearly struggling I smiled,

"Lead the way Gaara." He nodded his face expressionless except for the pink that stained his cheeks and ears.. Finally a friend.

Sasuke's P.O.V

His reaction was not at all surprising when i grabbed his arm, I smiled clearly he was they type who didn't fall for the charm that having money holds, I smiled softly then I felt an arm snaking around my waist Neji was grinning looking at me,

"Now I see, that's why you were chuckling to yourself this morning", Neji was a tease,

I think he knew I liked him and He always did this to irk me, I sighed and pulled away picking my bag up walking towards the door Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee left already to secure a table in the cafeteria. Neji as always stayed behind, the now empty classroom i turned to look at him behind me a smirk plastered on his face

"He's entertaining"

He understood what I meant, stepping out the door i saw Uzumaki and Gaara they Gay chatting and walking down the hall knowing Gaara he was probably heading towards the Library. I scowled for some reason I wanted to blasted blond for myself and this realization irritated me. Neji looked at what I was looking at and growled.

Keep a seat for me babe, I'll be right back" Using an endearment I hated so much, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them, Neji, wait until after school." was all i said, Neji licked his lips and turned his attention to his cousin Hinata who was walking up to them I nodded. Neji had a cousin complex, Hinata was never out of his sight and because of that, Kiba can't make his move on her, Neji knows, and often times glared at Kiba whenever he spoke to Hinata. We walked into the lunch room.

"Yo! Over here!" Kiba was shouting, Sakura slapped him and told him to quite down, glaring at everyone at the table for allowing her to sit there i sat beside Shikamaru who was lazily sipping on OJ, and Neji placed Hinata between me and him, so she wouldn't sit next to Kiba who was visibly disappointed. Avoiding Sakura's constant attention I began my lunch thinking about a certain blond...

Naruto's P.O.V

I was sitting down at a table in the Library with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and Sai, they were cool, Sai was an extremely talented artist who was also extremely socially awkward it was this awkwardness why he isn't so popular he too was handsome. Temari had a vile temper she snapped and slapped at Gaara, Sai and Kankuro whenever they did anything wrong, the most outstanding thing about her was that she was a pro-footballer she played for the state's team, I guess that explains her strength, when she isn't beating or scolding them she's rather gentle. Kankuro hated books however he too is good at art, he's a sculptor, he showed me pictures of his work at home. They were nice people was all I could think unlike a certain pale faced beauty, I scowled and Gaara rose an eyebrow

"What's wrong? You've been scowling for a while now."

"Nothing just thinking." Just then my stomach growled god I was hungry, the burst out in laughter and the sounds coming from my tummy.

"Let's go get something to eat before he-" pointing at me "unleashes the animal in his tummy", I looked at Gaara who's expressionless face had a weak smile, chuckling I whispered to him

"You aren't good at jokes are you?" He turned pink grabbed his bag and pulled me to follow the others who had already left the Library, going down the steps I realized i left my sketch pad, turning to Gaara,

"Hey get me a sandwich, box juice water and pudding please i left my sketch pad" he nodded then walked off, running back upstairs to the back of the library i picked up my sketch pad and sighed, flipping through the pages to ensure all my work was there i stopped at a sketch of my mom and dad, when a presence appeared behind me and a familiar pale hand stretched around me to take the pad from me, I turned to see two familiar black eyes looking at the work, he was standing too close for my liking...

"Not bad for a dobe." He said, I said turning around to face him, maybe if i act gay he'll go away, not the smartest idea I have ever had but it was worth a shot,

"I didn't ask you for you're opinion dumb ass" snatching my sketch pad from him i shoved it into my bag and turned to leave, before i could walk away I was dragged and pushed against a wall, his figure loomed over my head his eyes roaming my face, I saw him lick his lips i couldn't help but stare, one hand holding my waist and the other slowly sliding over my face to my hair, he pressed closer, I could feel the heat of his body through the uniform, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes from his mouth, it was pink and glistening begging to be kissed, the thought was like a mental backhand that woke me up, this is my first day of school I don't even know his name! Using my shoulders to push him off i frowned when it didn't work,

"What is your problem asshole?" sounding as angry as I could possibly sound, he smirked and without warning roughly pulled on my hair bringing my head back,

"Sasuke Uchiha, is my name, remember it dobe." I was trying to look a way but he jerked my head back

"I am not gay." was what I said, he smiled showing a row of pearly white teeth,

"I don't care and you will be soon you should at least know the name of the guy who is gonna own you." with that he dipped his head, I took a deep breath, he smelt like musk and pomegranate, then he bit me, a scream was coming up my throat but it was muffled by his mouth eyes wide open he was staring at me, he bit my lip then pushed away from me,

"See you around" he walked off, hands in his pockets as though nothing happened, touching my lips I looked at my fingers realising the creep Uchiha drew blood...seething i picked my bag up and went down to the cafeteria to join Gaara and eat something before I pass out.

I found the cafeteria,

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Temari was shouting at me I made a bee line for that table as I passed i felt like I was being watched I turn to see a pair of obsidian eyes watching my every movement, If he thinks he's gonna get me to surrender he's mistaken, scowling i turned my attention back to Gaara who was looking between me and Uchiha, sighing i sat down to eat.

Sasuke's P.O.V- (note ill be using "#S" for Sasuke's POV and "#N" for Naruto's)~~

For some reason I couldn't take Naruto off my mind, getting up from my chair I made my way to the Library, I saw Gaara and his friends coming down the stairs exchanging frowns I realise Naruto was missing, I continued up, i could feel Gaara's eyes watching my retreating back, I saw through some shelves a bright yellow blond hair, he was standing flipping through what seemed to be a sketch pad. For some insane reason i stood behind him and grabbed the pad from his hands, a nicely sketched picture of a man and woman, I assumed it is a picture of his parents.

"Not bad for a dobe" I meant it to have sounded nice but it came out all wrong, he turned to snatch it from my hands, his response made me smirk, I told him my name and he blurted

"I am not gay" I wanted to laugh at his response, but i maintained my composure and and smirked, after exchanging heated words he turned to leave, it ended too soon, as if on autopilot I grabbed him and pushed him against a wall, I wanted to stop but my limbs weren't responding, the smell of flowers and apple slapped me again for the second time and and breathe his scent and unconsciously licked my lips, I saw his eyes following my movement and a light pink dusted his cheeks, I pressed up against him one hand at his waist the other wanting to touch the faint scars on his cheek. He was beautiful, heat began to pool in my groin hating him for causing such reaction i regain control of my faculties and pulled his head back by tugging roughly on his hair, his expression was my undoing,

"I don't care and you will be soon you should at least know the name of the guy who is gonna own you." I bent my head intending to leave a love bite but instead I bit into his neck, I felt a scream coming up, I muffled the noise with a kiss, the look in his eyes, were a mixture of lust, surprise, and hate and was a sexy combination one I'll always remember. Releasing him I whispered

"See you around" I walked off, head spinning and palms burning to touch him again i stuffed them in my pockets. Going down the stairs i stopped to take deep breaths before returning to the cafeteria, Neji looked at me with and raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming over today." was all he said, I saw Naruto walking towards Gaara's table Gaara was scowling at me, and I sat there turning my attention to Naruto who suddenly turned to look at me, my breath stopped for a second, he frowned and turned away, releasing my breath i turned back to my food and a laughing Neji.

* * *

gahhhhh chapter two... some of you might think i am misspelt words, but i am using British English so there will be differences... :) I wanna do a GaaraxNeji thing, or a GaaraxSai thing...gah i dunno... .

(1)- where Naruto says... Tsunade ba-san he's saying Aunt Tsunade... since obasan-is aunt in japanese ^^


	3. Third comes Rivals?

Naruto's P.O.V~~~

It was Friday! Thank God. Stretching in Kakashi sensei's Social Relation's class, I sat back to feel a hand pinch my neck, turning around I glared at Sasuke. Since our last encounter in the library he hasn't touched or spoken to me, not that I'm complaining, however I could feel his eyes on me everywhere I went around the school, between him and the grey eyed beauty named Neji lustful smiles and constant lip licking I was tense the entire week, finally it's Friday, two days break from being around them both especially Sasuke, I was happy, nothing absolutely nothing could get me down!

"I will be giving you a project class, to be completed and handed in by the end of next month!" The erupted into shouts of disapproval and groans,

"Ahh c'mon Kakashi-sensei, we're seniors we should be girl hunting!", shouted Kiba who glanced at Hinata who in turned blushed a deep shade of magenta, lol... so Kiba like Hinata and Hinata likes Kiba interesting...

"Calm down Kiba, you haven't gotten a girl yet I doubt you'll get one now-" the class laughed and Kiba raised his hands in defeat grinning " as I was saying this project is about Homosexuality. This project will be done in groups of two,"

A group of girls rushed to me shouting and tugging on my clothes, smiling I watched as a even lager group surrounded Neji and Sasuke, frowning at the mere thought of them sir bellowed

"Sit girl, you're pairs have already been chosen and its same sex pairs." Kiba who as been eyeing Hinata looked sad, Neji however looked murderous and was glaring at Kiba who was now trying hard not to look at him.

Goin down the list of names Kakashi-sensei started with the girls,

"Sakura and Ino" I saw the pink haired she devil send pouted and grumbled, poor Ino,

"Hinata and Ten-Ten" Hinata smiled shyly at Ten-Ten who return the smile, I happy for them, just then Neji appeared at my side,

"Are you gay?" He asked eyes staring at my mouth. I turned my face away,

"Go away. And I am not gay." I replied pointedly, he chuckled and went back to his seat. I turned my attention to what Kakashi-senei was saying,

"Shikamaru and Choiji, Lee and Kiba" Kiba high fived Lee,

"Ahh there is an extra boy, oh well, " I could feel my entire world crumbling I wanted to protest before he could say it but mouth wouldn't move

"Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, one group" that was my sentencing, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising, Turning around i saw two smirks.

"If you both think for a second that I'm a pu-"

"Neji you will type the paper, since you elected to do over the project, while Naruto and Sasuke write the first draft and do everything else" Kakashi said interrupting me, Neji winked at me, and Sasuke just sat there arms folded across his chest,

"You were saying dobe?" glaring I turned around.

There goes my fucking weekend was all I could think.

Sasuke P.O.V~~

I was glad the I will be doing the project with Naruto, but pissed that I'll have Neji there. I looked at Naruto who was stiff, no doubt he was angry, I smiled to myself, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately. Just then he turned around, his handsome features contorted into a angry one, he looked like an angry ginger cat hiding a smile and resisting the urge to touch his face again, he started saying something but I wasn't listening, I was watching his lips move and his tongue in his mouth, I wanted to taste him, that sweet apple-Naruto flavour and to feel his soft lips...stopping myself I heard Kakashi sensei said something about Neji,

"Neji you will type the paper, since you elected to do over the project, while Naruto and Sasuke write the first draft and do everything else" Kakashi-sensei was saying, thank God Neji was quite the lion to a prey when he is fascinated with something, pushing the limits to get what he want, I had to protect Naruto from that, I saw Neji smirk turned into a smile, the smile that says, "I love challenges" Now I was worried. Naruto turned to look ahead visually a bit more relaxed but clearly still pissed at the pairings, Leaning over i touched his hair pulling on it to bring his head back i whispered, I could see his ears turning red,

"I will make you want me Naruto." I released his hair and packed my bags, Neji looked at me and winked walking over to Naruto who had stuffed his bag and was walking away in front of the class and Sensei he grabbed him and kissed Naruto, I wasn't surprised, Neji gets like this and his sexuality was no secret then entire school knows, I saw him whispered something to Naruto who punched him, a blow He could have dodged but he took it, apparently it wasn't painful, I walked up to him,

"What was that for Neji" glaring at him, before he could answer, Kiba, Hinata and everyone else walked up, Hinata was wiping her nose, a nosebleed?

"Go Neji, hasn't been a week and you laid one on the new guy" Slapping Neji on the back he said "Tell me when you score, K?" He turned to walk off with Lee discussing the project and their stance for or against homosexuality, I turned to Neji. Pushing him against the board Ignoring a squealing Hinata i grabbed his face,

"Hands off Neji. He's mine." Everyone else would have cowered, Neji however looked more amused than scared.

"Is that so? We'll see." Was all he said turning to a beet red Hinata he mentioned for his bag grabbing her hands, we all walked out.

"Sasuke I've never seen you interested in someone before, this should be fun." I ignored him, up until the Monday, and the arrival of Naruto I always thought i was asexual, but not I'm sure I am gay, and i'll have Naruto even if it kills me.

Smiling at my thought I walked into the school yard, starting Tomorrow I'll make him mine...~~

* * *

I know it's shorter than what i normally post but I shall update later...Im ill... :(

. -coughs- thanks for following -sniffles- ^_^


	4. Fourth comes hidden memories?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does...if I did own Naruto there would be se-... ^_^ joyous activities in every issue!

Naruto's P.O.V~~~

I woke up after going to bed after school Friday looking at my clock it said 'Sat-09', groaning I dragged myself to my bathroom i brushed my teeth then splashed some water on my face hoping to wake up then dragged myself downstairs to the kitchen to call Gaara who was coming over, I picked up my orange sea shell phone and dialed his number, still groggy from sleep I absentmindedly listen to the ringing tone,

"Naruto!" Someone was shouting in my ear bringing my back from La-la Land.

"Ohayo Gaara" I mumbled, leaning my head against the wall in the wall, my tummy growled I went to get re-heat some overnight coffee, thank god the phone was a cordless sea shell, walking away from the tea pot, i hated coffee makers they annoy me for some reason, I sat on a stool by the side counter playing with the black marble top I slouched to rest my head on the cool surface.

"Ohayo? Naruto its the Afternoon now I'm at your damn door!" the call cut off, still sleepy the message took a while to sink in, I popped up from the counter to open my door, after swinging the door open i remembered,

"Damn it" I mumbled I stood before Gaara wearing nothing but a green and orange Hello Kitty underpants. He stood there staring, I stood there hoping the ground would open to swallow me whole, chuckling he walked pass.

"Nice underwear" was all he said, a loud whistle caught me attention on the street, standing across the road was Sasuke, waiting on, Neji? Neji walked through the door across the street with Hinata. Sasuke was grinning, slamming the door I turned to Gaara who was comfortably sitting in my living room watching the old t.v,

"I have a flat screen in my room, come on" looking at my then my underpants he said,

"Right, Naruto you should put some clothes on first." Sighing i ran upstairs, sometimes I wonder if Gaara was really gay, not that I wanted the attention I was just curious, opening my door I saw Sasuke propped up on my bed. slamming the door I opened it ensuring I wasn't seeing things,

"You coming in or not?" Sasuke asked with a comfortable look on his face slamming my door I shouted,

"How the hell did you get in here?" grabbing my Porn Magazines from him I stuffed them in my night stand, He got up and walked towards my computer, looking around as he walked, touching things,

"I always thought you'd be untidy"

"The maid comes on Fridays, are you gonna answer my question?" glaring at him as he poked my stuff toys lying in my couch in my room, yes my room was big, i liked collecting stuff toys and i love big bean bags.

Turning towards me he walked over slowly, I just took notice of how good he looked, a tight black leather jeans and a black "Nirvana" band-T he was hot, I was brought back from my day dream when I felt a hug and a whisper in my ear,

"Stay away from Neji, never be alone with him ok?" He pulled back, he smelt like musk and apple, his black eyes shone, I looked at his lips, I wanted to feel their softness again, as if reading my mind he kissed me, it wasn't rough like the last one, it was soft, and welcoming sighing I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth, not far in but just enough to be asking permission...

You should kick him.

You should be pushing him away.

My head kept chanting my heart and hormones swimming in my Hypothalamus had a different idea, clutching his hands, I opened my mouth just enough to give access i groan escaped my lips when our tongue met, It was like heaven and I wanted more...

Sasuke's P.O.V

I had to wait on Neji to primp just to go to Sakura's party. A party I didn't want to go, leaning against my car i saw Gaara's red Mercedes pulled up to the across from Neji's , It was, seemingly bigger than Neji's the door opened to reveal a orange and green underwear clad Naruto chuckling I admired the sight before whitling to get his attention. His face was priceless, I grinned Neji walked out at that moment to see a glimpse of Naruto before slammed his door. Looking back at the door I smirked, Neji looked at me and I nodded to Hinata. Leaning over I said to Neji,

"Go on ahead I'll catch up with you later." walking away before he could ask questions.

I didn't want him to know Naruto lived there, Neji always arrived at school early being the Student Council President he had to, I walked to the side of the house, if it was anything like Neji's there should be hooks in the side, and indeed there were, I swung a leg through his large opened window and pulled myself in.

I looked around, his room was big there were bean bags in his deep green room, he had a flat screen t.v on one wall, a large couch with stuffed animals, a desktop and a laptop siting on his computer desk in the other side of his room, his room shaped like a 'L' cute was all I thought, he had a book shelf on on length of a wall, anime's and manga smiling I walked to his bed, the room was surprisingly clean except the bed sheets and pillows were on the floor, sitting down i looked at a magazine on the floor, I grinned so he like porn...

just then the door opened. He stared at me then slammed the door, then opened it again, i smiled to myself before turning to him,

"You coming in or not." He entered then slam his door again, he is a loud one I thought before looking at him properly he was tanned, athletic but not thick but fit, he had abs, 6 i counted I wanted to jump him looking so damn tempting in the Hello Kitty underpants, but i remained seated.

After heated exchanges I was now standing in front of him,

"Stay away from Neji, never be alone with him ok?" I warned not because I wanted him for myself but mostly because Neji was a sadist, I didn't want any marks on his beautiful body, i pulled back to look at him, he was looking at my lips, his own enticing pair slightly parted, I mentally did a back flip he wanted me to kiss him was all I thought. I didn't want to scare him so I slowly kissed him, his lips were enticingly warm I wanted to do nothing more than push him on his bed and kiss every inch, but I decided to be patient.

Licking his bottom lip I pushed my tongue through his slightly parted ones, waiting, I could tell he was fighting, I thought he was gonna pull away when I felt his hands clutching my arms giving me permission I tasted his mouth and his tongue, it was better than I expected, He tasted slightly like peppermint, no doubt his toothpaste but his natural taste was..

"Nnggh" he groaned. I opened my eyes to look at his face, his eyes were partially closed and his face was beautiful he slowly closed his eyes his hands going up around my neck, into my hair, I ran my hands down his back, and and stopped at his waist and pulled him closer, he pulled me head closer to deepen the kiss, we both stood there tasting and moaning in pleasure when his door opened..

"Naruto why are you-" Gaara barged in we jumped apart, face flushed and lips kiss swollen we both stood there.

Naruto had his hand touching his lips before turning towards me, he was livid with anger, leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you Monday" I smiled at the shocked Naruto, I looked down, he was very much aroused, swallowing the urge to push Gaara out of the room and help him with his problem I fought the urge and walked out of the room, with Gaara glaring at me. Stopping I looked around, where the hell is out? I walked back into the room, Naruto and Gaara still hadn't moved.

"Naruto, could you show me the way out." He looked up, anger dripping from his gaze, he walked over grabbed my hand leading me out finally down the stairs he stopped, turning to me he asked,

"Why are you doing this?" the anger was there but there was hurt I guess. Before I could answer he shook his head and started walking again, we went through door and halls then finally walking through what seem to be a another living room which wasn't as exquisite as the other rooms, He opened the door and showed me out,

"We need to start working on the project" he tapped his nose, a habit that triggered a memory I had tried to bury, why would I be thinking about him now, I nodded then touched his cheek, he pulled back, stuffing my hands in my pockets i sighed and turned around to go through to the party.

The memory of my childhood friend lingered, I hadn't thought about him since I heard he died in an accident when I was in Kindergarten, hailing a taxi I gave direction to my home.

I was in no mood to have Sakura drool over me...

* * *

**I cant for them to have sex! -does a little dance-**

**Naruto: Kurt! calm down you're embarrassing!**

**Me: what? Don't you wanna do Sasuke? **

**Sasuke: -turns to Naruto- Yes Naruto don't you wanna do me...wait what?!**

**Me: he heeee **

**Naruto: Teme you'll be bottom this time.**

**Sasuke: The hell i will dobe, you're the one who's gonna be bottom -walks over to grabs ass- And I am gonna take my...**

**Me: -faints with nosebleeds-**

**Sasuke: -looks at Kurt- PERVERT! -looking back at Naruto- Now where was I... **

**3 333333333333333333333333 love those guys... Next chapter later I hope!**


	5. Fifth the Mistakes we make

Disclaimer: These awesome character's aren't mine...but in my head they are... ^_^

Naruto's P.O.V~~

Closing my door, I sighed. Now I had to face Gaara who will not let what he saw go until he was satisfied. I could still feel Sasuke's lips on mine and for some reason his presence felt familiar.

Sasuke...I hate him now, I have never been confused about my sexuality before I was heterosexual, but for some reason when he touched me, kissed me, whispers or even if I see him, my tummy is in knots, my breathing becomes shallow and i feel hot... you're attracted to him and inner voice said, shaking my head I opened my room door, Gaara was sitting in an orange bean bag, closing the door I walked my closet to get some clean clothes, to wear after I showered.

"So you like him." It was more a statement than a question...

"No, I do not he's irritating." I replied, Gaara's frame was now in my closet doorway, leaning his hip against the the jam he asked,

"So you weren't kissing him?" I sighed, true I was but anyone would have caused such a reaction from me right?

"It was a biological response to a stimuli!" I was trying to convince myself more than Gaara who looked unconvinced just the same.

"Be careful is all, his brother Itachi Uchiha is dark, they aren't ones to play with Naruto." with that he walked away. I scowled I knew what I was doing.

Picking up a plain green Tee i went into the shower.

A cold bath was what I needed.

Sasuke's P.O.V~~~

I pulled out my cell phone to dial Neji's number but thought better of it, closing my phone I paid the taxi driver and told him to keep the change, getting out I walked up to the iron gates which swung opened after i punched the security codes in, walking through I thought how ridiculous it was for only two person to be living in such a mansion, 23 rooms, 4 kitchen 1 adult entertainment room, a kids play room, the swimming area a large...just thinking about it made my head hurt.

Finally reaching the front door I opened it with my key, Nao the Butler walked to bow and greet me, an action I found ridiculous ignoring him I walked towards the stairs to go to my room, passing the living area i smelt the familiar Lavender scent my brother uses when he works. He owned a chain of night clubs.

"Back so early little brother?" He drawled.

Walking over to stand behind me, too close for my liking, turning my head to the side to acknowledge him i walked off, before I could be two steps away, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall away from the nosy maids eye, I am sure the fact he's a pervert who makes advances on me occasionally is no surprise to them. Now pushed against a wall he grabbed my chin to turn my face he licked my ear then said,

"Little brother, please remember that you own me, that little accident so Naruto Uzumaki-" enunciating wouldn't remember how u raped him in Kindergarten was my doing for you!"

I turned to look at him, brain was slowly processing what he said, I knew he could see the gears turning in my head, trying to push him away to have both my hands caught and pinned above my head I stared at him.

"N...Naruto Uzumaki..is..K..Kaze?" all the old memories of that part of my childhood came flooding my mind, Itachi smirked, bile rose up into my throat threatening to pour out.

"Sasuke-kun, don't tell you didn't recognize him? Sure his hair is a brighter yellow, he now has scars and his voice changed because of the accent but his eyes are the same..." laughing he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me flushed against his body, all I was like a lifeless doll in his arms, the shock of my child hood friend, I couldn't move.

"Come now, aniki will make you feel better" Pulling me into his room, I knew what he was going to do, laying me on his bed he began his punishment, undressing me, every exposed inch of my flesh he would either kiss or lick it, looking into my face I just stared at him,

"What no sassy remarks or swears?" I didn't reply.

"This is no fun at all." covering my now naked body with his sheet, He told me to sleep.

"Get some sleep Sasuke, I have Deidara in the other room waiting on me" he walked off.

I stared at the cieling for what seems like hours... Memories still playing like a broken tape in my head, I remembered Naruto's frightened face, after that incident in 8th grade, I was devastated my best friend clearly hates me, I thought watching his retreating back, remembering how livid my father was, I disgraced the Uchiha name, he disowned me at the age of 14, Itachi had gotten him to calm down, I was sent to the other room, I heard shouts, and the pounding of fist on tables, tears were running down my cheeks, I love Naruto. I just wanted to show him. Itachi walked out of the room with a sad smile then said,

"I'll take care of it little brother, don't worry" After that I heard they had moved, I never went back to school for a whole week even after they moved.

I got the news of his "death" on the news when there was a crash in the state next to ours, their pictures flashing on the screen, It was at that moment I went into shock, pushing all memories away hiding them in a chest and throwing the key away hoping to close that chapter of my life.

Now hearing that he's alive, and he's Naruto Uzumaki, the one I was in love with in Middle School, now we're college students, I am not letting him go ever, I will have to tell him... but how... Sleeping was closing in on me and I welcomed it...

* * *

YAY!

**Me: O_O I am surprised,**

**Naruto: -laughs- Sasuke-kun you were a...**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe! -to me- Oi, perv, you better fix this story**

**Me: Why Sasuke-kun, I was thinking of letting Neji have his way with him for a while... -feels a murderous aura- -looks at Saskue and run- **

**Naruto: Leave Kurt alone Sasuke-kun! -turns to reader- Thank for the support, leave reviews **


	6. Sixth comes Memories and past feelings

**Finally my bleeding net has returned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke...unfortunately... T_T **

****Monday Morning Sasuke's P.O.V~~~~

I opened my eyes, looking around my dark room, unsure of the time, turning my head to my right I saw my digital clock flashing a blue 6:00am groaning I remained still, conversation and memories flooding my brain, just then my cell phone rang, reaching for it, I flipped it open,

"Speak!" I shouted, there was a soft chuckle on the other line.

"Grumpy much, anyway I saw Naruto this morning jogging in sweats-" I was uninterested in what he had to say until he said Naruto, jumping up and ignoring the sharp pain in my head I said,

"Hn"

"Yea so green ones too, his ass was so fine...also now I see why you told me to go to the party, by the way Sakura has something for you." I could here is smirk over the phone,

"Is that all Neji?"

"No. Just remember that I do live directly in front of him." I heard a click.

The bastard, fuming and rushed out of bed, to get dress taking my clothes from the closet, grabbing my clothes I rushed to the bathroom yanking the door open I saw Deidara kneeling with my brother's cock in his mouth, Itachi's head was thrown back. Deidara looked at me and smirked, I slammed the door, wanting to burn my eyes out, jogging to the other bathroom I bathed, dressed, and washed and brushed my face and teeth. racing back to the hall where Itachi dropped my bag I grabbed an apple from the kitchen I picked up Itachi's car keys and rushed out, Serve him right for not locking the bathroom door, Jumping in his car I sped out glancing at my watch I saw 7:35am. Pressing on the gas, I raced to Naruto's house.

Over my dead body was Neji going anywhere near him.

Naruto's P.O.V~~~

I woke early, in fact I couldn't sleep for the entire weekend Sasuke has been on my mind, picking up green sweat and a marina with my sneakers I ran through the door, warming up I prep for the jog, hoping to clear my mind.

I was sweaty and frustrated, the jog did nothing to take Sasuke off my mind, walking up stairs, I could still remember the feel of his lips on mine, his tongue, his taste, the warmth of being in his arms, groaning I looked down to see a nice tent in my sweats, great just great I thought.

The moment I opened my door, my cell phone rang. It was Gaara.

"Hello, Gaara-kun" I was now looking though my closet, picking up a black T-shirt and a black skinny and a black Chucks I walked into my bathroom,

"I'm picking you up, stay inside until I call you." with that he hung up, he has been like that since the Sasuke incident, always following me, and checking up on me. Stepping in the shower my phone rang again.

"The fuck! Hello!" I said flipping it open a little too soon.

"Naru-chan, I'm almost ready since we live across from each other let's go to school together, shall we?" A husky voice drawled into my ears, looking at the phone screen I wondered who could this be, the number I didn't recognize. I didn't care who it was, I didn't have this dude's number for a reason.

"No thank you!" I shouted then slammed the phone shut.

Finally being able to rinse off, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist, i to dry my hair. Then there was a knock on the door that made me jump. Looking at the door as though I'd seen a ghost.

"Naruto?" Gaara's voice came through the door. For some strange reason I was a little disappointed, shrugging the feeling off I opened the door.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Good morning mom, and sure i could use some help." smiling brightly at his frown I pulled up a stool to sit on. Gaara had nice hands, soothing hands I liked them a lot, closing my eyes for a minute to enjoy the feeling, he yanked my hair,

"Ow! Bitch What was that for?" Smiling evilly Gaara unplugged the blow dryer,

"We have school can't have you sleepy so early. Get dressed-" glancing at his watch "It now 7:30"

Pouting I walked over to my clothes I dropped my towel without warning. I heard Gaara stubble over my stool, he glared at me, holding his nose he walked out... i laughed,

"Hurry!" He pounded on the door as i finished lacing my shoes, swinging it open I glared

"I am finished, you impatient fruit cake!" He turned and walked briskly down my stairs, I knew he would leave, running into my room I grabbed my bag pack I ran down to meet him he was already at his car I jumped on him and kissed his cheek, a playful gesture to show I was only teasing,

"Gomen, Gaara-kuunn" I poked his side and pouted grabbing my bag he tossed in in the back of his maroon Mitsubishi Spyder, it matched his hair chuckling I got in the passenger seat, just then the gates of the house across opened and Neji strolled out and walked over to us, ignoring Gaara he walked to the passenger side(1), behind so that our faces were on the same level he whispered,

"Ohayo Naru-chan", his voice sounded familiar just then I remembered the phone call,

"How did you get my number?" I asked eyes ahead of me,

"I have my ways" smirking I saw him looked behind my head then kissed my neck, angry i punched him before he could dodge, though I am right handed I do have a mean left hook, laughing I mentioned to Gaara,

"Come on Gaara its getting late!" I looked behind to see Sasuke sitting on the hood of his car, smiling at me, I turned around, smiling softly to myself.

"Good one Naruto." Gaara said proudly.

My day may not be so bad after all.

Sasuke's P.O.V~~~

I watched Neji squirm in pain and chuckled and walked over to him, all things considered he was my best friend, helping him up I asked,

"Where's Hinata?"

"She's inside, ill." I tugged on his hair roughly, just to hear him scream in pain.

"That's for touching him. Come on we'll take my car." Signalling to his gates man to take the car back in I led him to mine.

"Get just one drop of blood in my seats and I'll hurt you more, tilt your fucking head back." I was happy Naruto hurt him, but at the same time, watching Naruto being so close and open with Gaara I was jealous as hell.

We were at school in no time.

"Sasukee-kunnn!" The pink-haired pest shouted before I could step out of my car, Ignoring her, I spotted a bright yellow hair and a red one going into school. Sakura caught up with us,

"Why weren't you at my party?" She said cooing and batting eyelashes, something I hated, Ignoring her I walked off, and so I walked she followed finally having enough I turned on her.

"For fuck sakes Sakura, get the hell away from me! I AM GAY! I like dicks!" The entire school yard turned to look at us, this was news, I heard snickers but I didn't care, grabbing Neji I brought him to the nurse and shoved him through the door with his bag, slamming the office door I turned to go to class, just then Naruto turned the corner to bump into me, knocking over really heavy books I stopped to help him. He was pink.

"Nice hook by the way." I said, he glared at me and pushed pass. Since asking for kisses wasn't an option taking them when I want will have to do. Pushing him against the wall the books fell again.

"Fuck Sasuke, stop it, why are you doing this?" He asked turning his head to avoid my gaze I turned his face to look at mine, his eyes were glistening, sadness, angry, frustration,lust? I wasn't quite sure,

"I like you, I want to have you and protect you." I repeated that line I told him in 8th Grade, something flicker in his eyes for a moment, lips slightly parted, barely a whisper he said my name. I kissed him i could hold back, not any more grabbing his butt to pull him against my body his gasp opened his mouth wider so my tongue could play with his in a sweet game of push and tease, I groaned. then I was pushed away. I looked at him puzzled.

"What is it I asked?" He had his palms against my chest his head hanging,

"No, I...I can't do this.." with that He gathered the books in a hurry...

"Why what did I do?" I asked watching as he fumbled with the heavy books, finally gathering them all he looked at me, with miserable eyes,

"It's not you, it... it's someone else, I'm sorry" I watched as he ran down the hall struggling to maintain the books in balance...I wanted to punch something...someone... Frustrated I picked up my fallen bag. Naruto and I need to talk...

Naruto P.O.V~~~

Running down the hall my vision became a blur, I had to get away, He reminded me too much of that boy at my brother's school, too much. Even though we only met a couple times I loved him then in 8th grade... I needed a moment, this was too much...

I need to talk to Gaara...

* * *

**Me: *yawns* so what you think?**

**Naruto: kinda lacking Kurt**

**Sasuke: Yes you gay bastard, not enough Sasuke Naruto moments also, I need to screw Naruto soon!**

**Naruto: Sasuke behave!**

**Me: *sleepy eyes* I tried readers, but I half asleep and talking to myself...thanks for the support! -falls on face-**

**Naruto: Gah! Sasuke help him...**

**Sasuke: Hn**


	7. Seventh comes Glitches?

**Early update, so I can update again later...hopefully**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Naruto's characters, I do not, they belong to Kishimoto, and I am not getting (...lol I always wondered why people do this...) **-coughs- I don't get paid for this.. TT_TT

Gaara P.O.V~~~

I strolled into the Nurse Iruka's office, Kakashi was on a bed lying down reading porn, as usual he frequents his boyfriend office and was not discreet about their relationship.

"Gaara-kun, how are you?" Iruka and I were close, since he helped me during my "coming out" phase. I hugged him. I could feel Kakashi's eyes on us, watching. Looking at him I nodded to acknowledge him.

"Have you seen a long haired bastard around here?" Neji and I were close, but no one knew except Kakashi, because he's here a lot and Iruka.

"He's behind there." He said chuckling, nodding I walked off in the direction he pointed. Moving a curtain I saw him lying on the bed eyes close.

I pinched his nose, hard enough for it to bleed again. He yelped in pain, I smiled, I couldn't help it, around Neji I become rather sadistic.

"Fuuuuu-"

"No swearing in here!" Iruka shouted interrupting Neji, who was holding his nose and crying. I chuckled and pushed him back on the bed roughly.

"The hell Gaara!" He shouted, smiling I allowed my eyes to roam his face. He was clearly scared, I was growing more excited by the second.

"I won't do anything for now, you can relax." I pulled up a stool to sit beside his bed, I looked at him, he was guarded but obviously relaxed,

"Now tell me, was what you did this morning apart of the plan Neji?" I asked in a strict voice, he shook his head, I hated when people shook their heads, he turned towards me stared in my face,

"No, Gaara-sama." Smiling broadly I leaned over to him again face almost touching, his breathing was shallow there was a light pink stain on his cheeks.

"Then stick to the plan you idiot, now later, when I call-" I ran my hand over his cheek "you'll come over. Understood." grabbing him I kissed him roughly, his hands were already in my hair, he was moaning softly.

"Such a whore." I said then bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, licking it, and pushed him back to rest, then I kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, then go home and wait for my call, I'll tell Iruka you're unwell."

"Yes, Gaara-sama." I was horny, but it will have to wait until later when I have my Silver eyed beauty writhing beneath me in pain and pleasure.

I walked out to see, Kakashi kissing Iruka, I cleared my throat, they broke apart.

"Neji isn't feeling too well. I want him to leave, can he sensei?" I asked kindly.

"Ahh, sure. He can leave at lunch." I smiled, Kakashi scowled at me. I ignored him,

"Thank you sensei." I hugged him again smirking at Kakashi.

"I'll take him home." with that i opened the door to head out, when it collided with something or someone carry big Biology books, I was about to swear when I saw the yellow hair, Naruto?

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't see you." I stooped to help him pick the books up. He looked up his eyes were glistening, he's crying. There was only one person who made him cry.

"Naruto-" touching his hair "what's wrong?" I asked, though I knew who caused it, the why was what I wanted to know, my plans had to succeed.

"G..Gaara-" his crying face was heart wrenching "it's Sas..ssuke" I growled, that damn boy is gonna mess things up...

"What did he do?"

"Nothing,..its me I remembered something...no he..I don't know." He was mumbling, rubbing his hair I said,

"Calm down and start over." He nodded. Nodding from a crying Naruto was tolerable.

"He reminded me, of a guy from aniki's school, before I moved away." I nodded urging him to go on.

"He was aniki's best friend, but every chance I got to be around him I loved him more but he was in love with my brother-" he was sobbing, how cute was all I thought,

"I mean he told me countless time that he liked me a lot, then one day I saw him with aniki, they were having sex, I was so heart broken when he started crying, when my brother ran off, I was there, they didn't see me..."

"Then maybe Sasuke isn't him" I offered, I knew the truth.

"It has to be...I think, he said something that only Ta-chi said to me." I looked at him, he was obviously torn.

"Maybe he mixed you guys up, was it dark?" He pondered for a moment then nodded.

"Yes it was, but Ta-chi knows I have a scar on my tummy, my brother doesn't, sure we were twins but, his eyes were more blue-green compared to my blue ones" I stiffened, twins? Did he just say twins... shit shit shit! This changes everything!

"Ahh you have a twin brother."

"Had, not have, he's dead remember." I gritted my teeth that Idiot!

"So you went to school with you're brother?" He gave my a weird look.

"No, I went to St. Peter's. He went to St. Paul's, we would sometimes switch school's for fun, we are both adopted we met in Ichiraku's ramen shop"

For fuck sake my mind screamed.

Kissing his cheek and trying to remain calm I stood up and pulled him to his feet with one free hand.

"Maybe it's not him, you should give him a chance." He stopped, looking at me confused.

"I'm confused, you were against him yesterday, but you're okay with him now?" I nodded turning away, I now have a problem grinning in my face right now.

"Why?" he asked, I shrug.

"Maybe I was being harsh and unreasonable before. Plus I don't think he's bad right?" He grumbled.

"I still don't like him, he expects me to jump and bat my eyelashes at him, I am not giving in" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'll walk with you to where ever you going." he smiled,

"Orochimaru-sensei asked for me to take them to the office and have them giving to Kabuto-sensei" I nodded smiling on the outside, worried as hell on the inside.

So there are two of them... thinking about it, I am relieved, I loved Naruto yes, I'll continue to take care of him. Sighing I pulled out my phone.

"Oi! You, we need to talk." I texted to "Black Knight" number. My phone buzzed, thank god Naruto was now walking ahead of me.

"Meeting. Two weeks from now. Same place." shutting the phone I stuffed it in my pocket and ran to catch up Naruto.

"So tell me how warm Sasuke's lips are again." I teased.

As long as things remain like this, I should have no problem but, He will want to hear about this... turning to Naruto's pouting face I smiled.

Sasuke's ~~

It was the final class of the day, Naruto sat in from of me. I needed to talk to him, touch him, but every time i did he flinched and moved away, or glared.

Does he only respond to being grabbed. Class was finally over, I watched as he hurriedly stuffed books in his bag, and ran down to Kakashi, he was talking animatedly, his eyes shone, and his smile wide, sighing I wondered,

"Why couldn't he do that for me?" I had spoken out loud and Shikamaru looked at me, then back at Naruto, he whispered to himself.

"Oi, Sasuke, where's Hinata?"

"She's sick and-" I didnt finish my setence he was already out the door, I turned back to see Shika, Shino, Lee and Choiji walked down lazily. I turened my attention back towards the sound of a laugh that had my stomach in knots,standing up jerkily a pink envelope fell from my lap.

Sakura was written and hearts where all around my name, her determination would have been attractive if she wasn't so annoying. When I looked up Naruto was gone, cursing I walked out the room. Sakura said the A/V Room 4. Then leave.

I found A/V Room 4, opening the door, the most ungodly sight punched me in the face.

Sakura was wearing basically no clothes, her breasts were bouncing out of what was suppose to be a bra and her bottom had a cat tail stuck in her butthole and on her here was a pair of cat ears. I wanted to puke, so badly.

"Sas-uke-kun, you like?" now on her hands and knees she purred like a cat. Cat? Neji! Scowling U cursed under my breath, Sakura was a beautiful woman, but have just a pretty face and a nasty attitude made her ugly. Bitch Ugly!

"Sakura put your fucking clothes on. Now!" I shouted, I turned my back to her I hear shuffling, she was getting dressed.

"I'm done." I turned to her to see her head looking at her feet. Sigh.

Sitting on a desk I looked at her.

"You're a pretty girl Sakura-" her head snapped up "but your attitude, the bitchyness, the way you treat people, around you how arrogant and judgmental you are makes you butt ugly." she shrank with every word I uttered.

"You don't have to try so hard to get a guy's attention, be yourself, change your friends if you have to!" with that I got up to walk out then I stopped to add

"Don't get your hopes up, I meant what I said about being gay, so you should stop being so foolish and cooing over me. Be yourself and maybe we can talk and perhaps, maybe if by some miracle I'm feeling nice, you can probably, kinda sit with beside me and have lunch, but the moment you start your crap, I will cut you off, and don't ever talk to me again." I walked out, it was time to go look for Naruto if he hadn't left yet, looking into the school parking lot I saw him with Gaara, Temari, Sai and Kankuro getting into Gaara's car. Gaara then ruffled Naruto's hair, with Naruto in the passenger seat Gaara had his hand around Naruto's shoulders, then he drove off. Seething I kicked the wall. Swearing I walked off.

Third Person's P.O.V

It was obvious Sasuke liked Naruto and was jealous. This is a first. Sighing I stuck my hand in my pocket. This year is gonna be troublesome.

* * *

**Me: What you think? -scratches head-**

**Naruto: I like it..**

**Sasuke: I wanna have sex with Naruto soon! **

**Me: You guys do that every night, look -points to eyes- I have bags under them, between the screaming and moaning I can't sleep!**

**Gaara: Kurt... -glares- how would you like to die? Sabaku Sousou ****_(Desert Funeral)? _**

**_Me: -backs away- why? What did I do? -sands forms around me-_**

**_Neji: Gaara calm down... he'll fix it, right Kurt?_**

**_Me: -nods- yes yes I'll fix it... _**

**_Naruto: Thanks for the support Readers... love you all! Updating later, since I have free time :) _**


	8. Eighth comes The Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto thought I'd love to :)**

* * *

****Gaara's P.O.V~~~

Naruto Temari, Sai and Kankuro were busy talking about animes and mangas, I had problems that needs fixing, I sighed.

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, wide eyed and innocent, I had to smile, anyone one seeing these eyes would smile too.

"Nothing, just thinking I guess." He nodded then turned back to the others.

I glanced at my watch, it was 3:30pm meeting was at 7pm, I had plenty time left. I pulled up in front of home, Kanuro, Temari and Sai all got out.

"I'll be home late." I said to them, they nodded and I drove off.

Naruto was sitting quietly, staring out the window, a quiet Naruto wasn't something seen often.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, glancing at him, He looked at me, eyes distant,

"Nothing just thinking that's all." He turned to stare out the window, inwardly I chuckled. He liked Sasuke but was fighting it. I pulled up in front of his gate, He got out, and said good bye.

"Bye, oh i'll be picking you up in the mornings ok?" He nodded then turned to go to his gate he opened it and went in, I watched as he closed that gate behind him, I drover off and parked around the corner, Now to deal with Neji. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" His voice sounded husky, my stomach tightened with anticipation,

"Prepare yourself, you have 15 mins." I hung up and sat back, and stared at the sky. I got out of the car, and walked around to Neji's house, when I thought he'd be ready, punching in the code I knew by heart, I enters the side gate, walking up the drive way, thinking about Neji was making me horny, I walked faster, and rang the door bell. The door swung open to reveal Neji's butler, Mr. Yarku, he was thin and balding,

"Ahh Master Gaara good afternoon" He bowed, another action that irritated me.

"Yarku, relax and stop calling me Master I told you its ok to call me Gaara, go rest I' can find me way to Neji's room its ok." He smiled and walked away. I trotted through the house I knew like my own home. Neji's Aunt and Uncle, liked to collect antiques, something I loved about his house, the history behind each item was interesting. Finally reaching his room I pushed open to the door.

Immediately I had an erection, he was sitting on the floor wearing a pair of dog ears, a black collar, and no clothes, walking over to him I stooped to his eye level, I brushed his unbound hair from his face. My hand lingered on his cheek and he rubbed against my palm his skin was so soft...

"So beautiful." I said softly, his big silver eyes looked at me they were, over flowing with lust, his lips were slightly parted. So pink and pretty and inviting, grabbing his hair roughly I crushed our lips together, and kissed him harshly, pulling his head back with his hair, he gasp, I pushed my tongue in his mouth to taste it's sweetness, and indeed it was sweet warm, and so very like Neji, a fucking turn on. Standing i pulled him by his hair I sat on a couch in his room.

"Unbutton my pants." I ordered, and he followed I kept my hand in his hair, oh how I loved his hair, I raised my hips so he could get rid of the troublesome material. He pulled out my erection, a little pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips. He looked at me, with question in his eyes,

"What are u waiting on? Suck it!" I nudge his face with my erection. He obediently opened his mouth and took me in. I hissed..

"Ohhh..." was all i could say, Neji's tongue was running up and down my cock, he was teasing me, I was in no mood to be teased!

"I said suck it! Open your mouth" He opened his mouth, I pushed my cock in his mouth.

"Now suck it!" He did just that, hand's in his head, i began, moving my hips while he bobbed his head,

"Ahhhh yes...faster." I moaned... he did just that, grabbing his head I pushed my cock further down, pumping fast into his mouth I could feel my release close...

"Nggghh ahhh.. I'm..gonna cum, you better swallow it all!" Just the thought of him swallowing, I came in his throat, I pulled him of and watched him swallow. Looking at him, something felt strange but I ignored it.

"Go for number 7." I said He got up, and went for Vibrator number 7, I admired his ass, he had a firm ass, his body was gorgeous. He walked over with the vibrator. It was thick and 7inches long. I took it from him, and took him to the bed. I put him tied his hands above his head.

"Bend over and kneel Neji, you almost caused a lot of problems today." I squeezed some lubed on the vibrator and spread it properly, he was kneeling, I pushed a finger in his hole, moan escaped his lips,

"Ahhhh.." He was twitching, I wiggled my finger around searching for his-

"Gaara!" He shouted, I smiled I found his prostate, without I pushed, in the vibrating. His body was swallowing it up. I slapped him hard on his ass, he arch is back, and cried out.

"You've been really disobedient Neji!" I slapped him again, pulling on his hair, I slapped him, again, I looked down and saw his own erection dripping with precum, I got up and went for a tie, I tied it around his erection.

"You'll come when i let you," Level 1 the vibrator was buzzing gently,, Neji began to moan and twitch.

Level 2 the buzzing grew more intense...

"Ahhh...nggh, fuuu.." he sobbed, still not satisfied I turned it up more.

Level 4, Skipping one step, his body began to quake, I smirked, he fell on the bed, writhing, and moan and shouting...

"Fuck...please Gaara, I wanna cum please... I'll behave I PROMISE!" he was biting his pillow and groaning, but for some reason, this wasn't as enjoyable as it was before, i sat down, and untied his hands, he rolled over and grabbed my face pulling in down to his he kissed, me, hot, and smoldering, his tongue was in my mouth dancing with my tongue, my half erection turned into a full hard on, I moaned... it felt really good,

"Neji..." I called his name, he began kissing my neck, my hands were now in his hair...

"Gaara.." he whispered my name, this was better than what we normally, I wanted to feel his lips all over, He pushed me unto the bed and straddled, me, I pulled the vibrator out, and untied the tie around his cock. Began licking my nipples...

"Neji...more" I arched my back begging for more, and he gave me more, nibbling and pinching it felt so fucking good! He started trailing kisses down my abdomen, then he closed his mouth over my erection. I could feel his tongue running all over the underside of my cock, i bucked my hips and he pulled off, I had no idea when my eyes drifted close, but his mouth was replace by another warm cavern, He was sliding down much too slowly, impatient I grabbed his hips and slammed into him, he through his head back and began riding me.

"Fuck...shit... stopppp" He was stuttering, I stopped, he looked at me, in confusion.

"Why the fuck did you stop keep going!" He shouted, he was hot when he got demanding, I flipped us over, hooking his legs over my shoulder I rammed into him as hard as I could.

"Neji!...oh god, you" thrust "feel" thrust "so" thrust " damn good!" I was near and orgasm so was he, I could feel his insides clenching harder, its was milking me, grabbing his erection i pumped it. He was gripping the sheets and screaming my name... it felt good, he grabbed my thighs sinking his fingers,

"Gaara...I'm gonna..." he didn't finished his sentence, or rather he couldn't, his inside twitched violently sending me into heaven shortly after him.

I collapsed on him then rolled off, He was breathing hard his eyes, were closed. My heart clenched a familiar feeling I had long thrown away. Neji wasn't not gonna hurt me like he did, swearing I got up.

We needed to go...

Neji's P.O.V~~~

I was hurt, I watched as Gaara began putting his clothes on. Was I the only one who's earth shook, sighing I threw my legs over the bed, hissing at the pain I was now feeling in my back. I saw him glanced at his watch then swore.

"Neji hurry get dressed." I ignored his tone. Turning my back I replied.

"I need to bathe. I feel dirty." I heard shuffling and steps then i was pushed on my bed, he was looking at me menacingly,

"What did you just say to me?" I looked away, I wanted to cry, he grabbed my chin roughly, and turned my head to look at him.

"Look at me! I own you! When I speak you listen. You hear me?" That was the last straw I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him off.

"Fuck you Gaara! I have had enough of you, and this little thing we have here is over!" I looked at him dead in the face, and he chuckled, the only reason I tolerated him was because I love him, I have told him before but he brushed it off, well it ends now.

"You honestly think, anyone will take you and love you?" He stepped closer to me I stepped back.

"I am sure I can find someone who will return my feelings." He looked at me weirdly.

"Feelings? What feelings could you possibly have for me when you flirt with every fucking thing?!" he shouted,

"Who's fault you think that is?! I had to release tension some how, and i never slept with anyone but you! You dumb fuck!" I shouted walking towards my bathroom, I needed a cold shower, Gaara grabbed me.

"Neji.."his voice was soft, my heart clenched,

"You need to think about what you say when you saying it. You don't love me, I'm a sadist you're a masochist, there is a mutual understanding there, we help each other, nothing more now stop spouting crap!" His eyes were a deeper shade of green.. I looked at him, I punched him.

"For someone who is smart you can be really dumb sometimes!" he released my arm, and put his shirt on. turning to him I said

"When you're done please see, yourself out, and don't ever come back." I heard him sighed then foot steps, then the slam of a door. I refused to cry... I will definitely not cry, I tried to convince myself as i walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on, I let the water ran over me, I wanted a clean break from Gaara...

"The idiot!" I shouted...

* * *

**Me: yay! Neji Gaara sex...it was my first sex scene**

**Naruto: I liked it**

**Sasuke: When will I do Naruto?**

**Gaara: The -beep- I am not dense...Kurt you said you'd fix it.**

**Neji: -_- I suggest you fix it Kurt... I hate it, plus...WHY THE HELL AM I THE UKE?!**

**Gaara: *blush***

**Naruto: He's so cute when he blushes...**

**Sasuke: Stay put dobe! **

**Me: :(... **

**Gaara: Readers, I love Neji, you all know that Right?! -_-**

**Sasuke: Thank you for the support and please tell this, -beep- sucker that we need SasuNaru action damnit! -glares-**


	9. Ninth comes Compromise

Kurt: I am tired, didn't much sleep but I did it! Thank You all of the support!

Disclaimer: It is very obvious that I do not own Naruto or it's characters! Kishimoto-sensei does...

Naruto's P.O.V~~~

I was exhausted! I dragged my bag up the stairs and into my room, too tired to think or do anything else I threw myself down into my bed.

"Sasuke.." I whispered, I squeezed my eyes shut,

"What do you want with me?" I sighed and allowed sleep to consume me. When I woke I'd start all my home works.

2 hours later~~~

I rolled over there was a warm body beside me, I hugged it. My eyes shot open, and i got up.

"I see you're finally awake." Sasuke said in a flat voice, I looked at my clock 6:30pm.

"Why do you always come in my room uninvited? Get out now!" I got up to sit in a bean bag, I watched him stretched like a cat then stared at me.

"Are you saying if I had asked, you would have invited me?" I turned to look out my window

"That's what I thought. We need to talk." I sighed I didn't wanna to talk, some where deep in some mental part of my brain I wanted him to just shut up and kiss me, but I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked turning to look at him, he was now sitting the a bean bag in front of me, I stared into his obsidian eyes, I could feel them drawing me in, I looked away, I needed to control myself!

"Today, what happened?" His hands were resting on my own.

"You reminded me of someone" He glared

"Did you love him?!" he was shouting, I glared at him.

"Stop shouting you moron! Yes I did-" his grip tightened "but he was love with someone else, so I got hurt."

His grip relaxed and I pulled my hand away to rub the spot. He sighed then smiled, It was a gorgeous smile.

"You should smile more often." I said without thinking, I pushed him away and got up, I pulled me back down, losing my balance I fell on top of him, his breath left his chest in a huff.

"Serve you right! Must you always pull-" the rest of my sentence was finished on his lips.

His warm hands were caressing my head, it felt good, really good, I rubbed against his palm and moaned, his tongue entered my mouth and massaged my togue, I pushed against him, I wanted more,

"More..." I moaned out aloud, the pressure in my mouth increased, he began nibbling on my lip, his hands moved from my head to go under my shirt, I moved against his hips and he made a strangled sound, I liked it, I pushed my hips against his again,

"Naruuu...don't.." he moaned into my mouth. He flipped us over and tugged my T-Shirt off, He sat back and stared, his eyes roaming my body, he stopped at my scar, He licked and kissed it, I moaned, his lips were warm, and my pants started to feel too tight,

"Sas...uke... I..." He got up to lean over me, he kissed me forehead.

"Dobe, Go out with me? Please."

No! my brain shouted, my mouth and heart had a different idea,

"Yes." I nodded, he smiled,

''Sasuke, we have a project to do,' He nodded,

"I know, we'll get there eventually-" he looked down at my erection ''don't you wanna get rid of that?"

As he said that, he massaged me through my jeans, I ground my hips against his hand, and nodded,

"Yes... will you?" I turned red and looked away,

"Will I what? Na-ru-to" he whispered licking my earlobe, I whimpered, damn him...

"Will you...you know.. give me a blow job!" I shouted the last part, he grinned

"As you wish." He was deliberately moved at a snails pace to unzip my jeans and pulled my underwear and jeans down. My erection sprung free. This was much better. Sasuke, gingerly kissed and lick the tip of my member,

"Ahh Sasu...hurry!" Still he teased, licking slowly, kissing in between licks, i felt his warm fingers caressing my balls,

"Damn it Sasuke stop teasing me and suck!" I shouted, I could feel his smile again my cock, then he closed his mouth and swallowed me...

"Ahh...SSSSaaaaa" I moaned thrusting into his mouth, grabbed my and pushed me back into the floor, and deep throated me,

"Fuck, Sas..I'm..gonna.." before I could finished I thrusted hard and came in his throat, a flopped back down unto the floor and and sighed.

"Enjoyed yourself dobe?" He asked wiping some of my cum that had got on my lips of with his finger and licked it. I sighed. He was hot!

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" He chuckled and kissed me, I realise that I loved kissing him.

"We should do our home works, don't you think Naru?" I turned to look at him and nodded,

"Yea, I should. You however will b e going home." I got up and pulled up my pants and zipped it, looked at me quizzically?

"What?" I asked,

"Why should I go?" he stood looking down on me,

"Because, I need to concentrate and you're distracting." I mumbled.. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead then hugged me tight.

"Ok, i'll go." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking back at me he added,

"I'll leave for now." I sighed as I watched him trotted down my driveway...

"Bastard." I said smiling.

* * *

**Me:Sasuke happy? You got action!**

**Sasuke: This is action? I wanna shove my co-**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Neji: he heee**

**Gaara: *blush***

**Sasuke: I want more action!**

**Naruto: Shut up Teme, I liked it!**

**Me: Arigato Naruto-kun :)**

**Gaara: *folds arms* Kurt, are these your experiences?**

**Me: *turns red* W..what?**

**Neji: *snickers***

**Naruto: O_O**

**Sasuke: he heee..**

**Gaara: answer!**

**Me: Thanks for the support guys! -faints of embarrassment- **


	10. Tenth Let it Play Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I do not get paid or any sort of profit (besides quenching my pervyness) from this.**

**Kurt: For some reason, I am unable to edit chapter 9, or at least when I click on preview I don't see any changes that I've made. I can be a grammar nazi sometimes and it's killing me please let me know if everything is ok. o_O it's eating me alive.**

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~**

I have never seen Neji like this, rushing out of his home, I glanced at my watch, shit, 15 minutes late! Shit! Shit! Suddenly my phone buzzed, pulling out of my pocket and getting in my car I flipped it open, it was him,

"Moshi moshi."

"Where are you?" He was clearly upset,

"I'm almost there." I said, driving off,

"You have 5 minutes left." was he he said then hung up. Swearing I threw the phone in the passenger seat, I slammed my hand against the wheel.

"Damnit Neji!" I didn't like this feeling, I wanted to talk to him. Shaking the feeling off, I pulled up in front of the club "Midnight Raven". I was a regular so I walked pass the big burly guard into the club. And went to the back of the club, in the V.I.P section in the far corner of the club, I saw him seat, tapping his index finger on the table. He must be feeling festive, normally he would have left already. He was wearing a leather pants and a mesh top, it was dark so I couldn't see his shoes, he as usual was wearing a chain with the letter "D" on it. Sighing I sat down.

He looked up.

"Where is Neji?" he asked, I could see his eyes, twinkling with amusement. Still a sadist I thought, then again it was his fault I am like this.

"Not here, he isn't talking to me." shifting uncomfortably I didn't want to talk about Neji, at least not now.

"You're an idiot." was all he said. He leaned forward, the light flickered against his features, he smiled.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Naruto is a twin." He laced his fingers and rest his chin on his fingers. His face was a mask, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"If Naruto recognize Sasuke as Ta-chi as he was called then, and Sasuke realise Naruto isn't Kaze, it's gonna be a problem for me." I blurted, I was unable to stand the silence, he sat back, smiling he said.

"Why not left everything play out? Do you intend to lie to Naruto and yourself forever?" He asked, he was enjoying this!

"Listen to me-" I said, poking the table with my index finger "-I can't afford for Naruto or Sasuke to know, if that happens everything would be a waste!" I shouted.

The Dj had paused the song to say something so everyone heard when I shouted waste and was now looking in our direction, I glared.

"Relax, you over thinking stuff was what got you in this position, and that's why you and Neji broke up." I looked at him.

"We were never together! It was a mutual arrangement!" He shrugged,

"Call it what you want stupid." he flicked my forehead, rubbing the spot I looked at him.

"You need to ensure Sasuke doesn't think about Kaze..." I told him. He shuffled, and stood. Ruffling my hair, he said,

"Relax and let it play out, take your time to confess to Naruto and Neji." I glared

"Enough with the Neji thing!" I frowned. He walked off to meet meet some blonde guy, then went out the door. I got up and walked out after a few drinks. I was drunk. I can't hold my liquor.

I needed to get home, and sleep... but I wanted to talk to Neji, pulling my phone phone out I dialed what I thought to be his number. It rang for about 4 times before I heard his voice, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Neji!' I shouted, I was now sitting in the passenger seat, looking for the steering wheel, where did it go?

"Gaara." his voice was sweet and melodic even though he was clearly still upset about what had happened, I felt my face getting wet, I looked up.

"Ahh... invisible rain, Neji, I'm sorry." I said...

"I'm not...um, I don't want you to waste you time on me." I was waving my hands in the air.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"No, no I'm just um, here allowing the invisible rain to pour on my face...it seems to like my face though." He sighed into the phone.

"Don't move!" He shouted, the phone clicked, I ignored it.

"Neji, I want you back, I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna get hurt again. Will you take me back" No reply,

"Neji?!" I pulled the phone from my ear to look at it, returning it I shouted.

"Oi! Why won't you answer." I kept rambling into the phone, I dropped it and pulled out my keys, I still couldn't find the wheel.

"Who stole my fucking wheel?!" I shouted, I could hear laughter but my eyes where now blurry so I couldn't see.

"Hey who-" I felt a hand clamped over my mouth. I turned to look at its owner, I met a pair of silver eyes, I blinked.

"Shut up." was all he said, grabbing my keys I stared at him, mouth open, he looked at me and closed it,

"Neji, I have something to tell you" I leaned closer, he pushed me away.

"Don't come any closer you smell like alcohol, you know I hate alcohol." I nodded, my head started spinning but i must say, still I went closer, he leaned away.

"I think, I..."

THUD!

**Snores~~~**

**Neji's P.O.V~~~**

I was in bed, trying to sleep, my stubborn mind kept wondering to Gaara. I had to get over him! Suddenly my phone rings, I picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Gaara" I whispered, his name was flashing on the screen his picture too, he was wearing his glasses and smiling somewhat reading a book, I took the picture with him knowing, I shouldn't answer I thought, after the third ring. Answer it! I did.

"Neji." he said, sounding a little too upbeat, still my heart flipped and my chest tightened.

"Gaara" I said, managing to to control myself and allowing my anger out.

"Ahh... invisible rain, Neji, I'm sorry." he stuttered I was confused, invisible rain? After a few weird exchanges I asked

"Are you drunk?" I couldn't stop the concern from entering my voice, Gaara was hopeless and can't handle his liquor why the hell did he drink. He muttered something again about an invisible rain.

"Don't move." I said then hung up, throwing my legs over the bed I got up and called a taxi. Seated in the taxi, I realise what I was doing. Why the hell am I doing that after what he has done to me I should let him, die in a ditch! I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm myself. I reached the club, paying the taxi driver I walked to where I spotted his car, he was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Who stole my fucking wheel?!" He shouted, people around were laughing, of course wouldn't you laugh if you saw a guy in the passenger seat asking for his wheel? I trotted over.

"Hey who-" I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could say anymore. I sighed, he turned to look at me, his green eyes were wet, so was his face.

He has been crying? Ahh so his tears were the invisible rain, I smiled, and took his keys and got in, He leaned over. He reeked of alcohol.

"Neji, I have something to tell you" he was coming closer, the smell was suffocating, I hated alcohol. I don't drink it. I pushed him away, he looked a bit sad,

"Don't come any closer you smell like alcohol, you know I hate alcohol." I offered, why would I care if he was sad I pushed him away. Oh yea, I was in love with the green eyed idiot.

"I think, I..." I stared at him, his eyes weren't focused, I wanted to hear what he was going to say, then his face fell in my lap, and he started snoring. I looked at his mop of red hair and caressed it. I sighed, starting the vehicle I drove off, to take him to my place. I chuckled, Invisible rain. Gaara wasn't the type to drink and get drunk. He shifted and switched the gears I, braked up and parked to recline his seat.

**Third person P.O.V~~~**

Neji was reclining Gaara's seat so he could rest properly and not cause an accident. Pushing Gaara back he whispered

"Naruto..." Neji's head popped up with a frown he roughly pushed Gaara into the seat. Evidently hurt, that Gaara would be whispering Naruto's name, upset the dark hair beauty, resumed driving. He w

as swearing Gaara was calling Naruto's name in his drunk state, but what he didn't hear was his red head, turning gripping the seat smiling and whispering

"Neji...I love you.."...

* * *

**Me: *Yawns* what you think?**

**Sasuke: I see no sex, so it's boring**

**Naruto: It was short, but I liked the last part, and the invisible rain thing, Experience?**

**Me:** ***blushes*** **yes**

**Gaara: Weirdo**

**Neji: I like it.**

**Me: yay! I am off to bed!**

**Sasuke: I am stilling waiting on...having sex with my dobe! **

**Me: *sigh* **

**Gaara: Thank you all for the support, leave reviews if you wanna I don't care, but Kurt does, and to the individual who asked if Kurt is a male or female, the answer is still a mystery to me. Next chapter later today. *Folds arms* how was that?**

**Me: ( ._.) nice... **


	11. Eleventh Comes Disaster

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or its character's. Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**Can anyone guess who Gaara was talking to?**

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V~~~**

It was 9:23pm when I pulled up in front of my house. I parked the car, getting out I walked around to the passenger seat, and pulled Gaara up out of the seat. He opened his eyes.

"Ahh, look, an angel!" He shouted toying with my hair and rubbing my face. Heaving him up I picked him up, putting one arm under his legs and the other under his arms. I felt like a husband, there was a pain in my chest as I walked up the steps leading to my front door. It swung open,

"Master, Oyasumi!" I nodded towards my butler and walked to my room. Gaara was beginning to stir.

"I can walk damnit!" Yup, he goes in phases when he's drunk, now it the angry phase next, the apologetic phase. I set him down on his feet, he swayed a bit and tugged his arm from my grasp.

"Stop it, I can walk on my own, you tall fucker!" I sighed, I knew it would be pointless to argue, I pulled him into my room. He swayed dangerously, I grabbed him, and pushed him on the bed. I began undressing him. He started crying.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I'm so stupid!" He was rubbing my face again, I pulled his hands away. I was still upset that he had whispered Naruto's name. Pulling his shirt off I said,

"Come now you need to-" he grabbed me and kissed me, I pulled away to look at him, he was sobbing,

"Gomen, Neji-kun..." he was shaking his head hard, I stopped him, He was going to have a bitch of an headache later.

"Shush and go sleep." He pouted and pulled my face closer and looked in my eye,

"Neji...please make love to me" He asked his lips were trembling. He was drunk!

"You don't know what you're saying, Gaara go sleep!" I tried prying his fingers from my collar, the bastard was strong.

"Damnit I know what I am saying...please, just..I just want you to hold me and love me." I looked at him.

"Okay. Go over." He moved over I unbutton my shirt and with under the blankets with him, He snuggled closer resting his heads on my chest.

"I love you Neji, I really do, I am just scared." My chest tightened and I hugged him close and kissed his head.

"I know." I rubbed his head until I heard him snore. What will happen tomorrow when he's sober.

I sighed and looked at the moon shining through my window. The leaves where dancing in the wind. I closed my eyes. Knowing full well that tomorrow will be different

I welcomed sleep.

**6:30am~**

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~**

I was warm, and comfortable, very comfortable. My pillow was breathing, and smelt like Neji... "Pillows don't breathe Gaara!" my brain shouted at me. I shot up, a blinding pain in my head blinded me for a moment I closed my eyes and opened them, Neji was lying there, hair sprayed over his pillow n hand over his eyes and the other where my head was. He was shirtless, he looked like angel, I stared at his chest rising steadily.

"If you're done staring I suggest you get dressed Gaara." My face was burning I knew I was blushing, turning away I tried to stand, but couldn't, I hate the hangover! I flopped down on his bed,

"I can't move. When I'll go as soon as possible." my back was turned to him, i felt the bed dip and and soft sound of feet tapping and the shuffling of clothes.

"What ever you want to do it, I don't care." I wanted to shout at him for some reason, I grunted in response, I felt the bed dip under his weight I was then tugged and pinned under him. I was greeted by a massive headache again.

"The fu-" He kissed me, brutally, my hands were pinned above my head, he bit my bottom lip hard enough to break the skin.

"Ow!" I shouted, trying to twist my face from his, he released on of my hand to grab my face.

"You will acknowledge that you have fallen for me Gaara," I looked into his eyes, they were a darker shade of grey, and he was frowning. How dare he say that to me of all people!

"Don't hold your breath Neji, I am not like you, I don't allow people to push me around and control me." I glared at him, he chuckled.

"Says the guy who can't move, and the only reason I allowed you to control me was because I loved you." He licked my lips and smirked, he wasn't the Neji I knew, then again it feels as though I didn't know him at all, I felt a little scared. I knew he saw the flicker of fear in my eyes, laughing he grabbed my crotch, I had an erection, of course I would I just woke up, it had nothing to do with the fact that Neji's body was pressed up against my own. I bit my lip to prevent the moan from escaping my lips, I looked at him. He was smiling, he lowered his head to lick my earlobe,

"How long can you keep in control?" he whispered in my ear. The warmth of his breath was almost enough to be my undoing. I shivered involuntarily, he felt it.

Unzipping my jeans he snaked his hand in my underwear and gripped my erection while kissing and licking my neck, I groaned. Turning my face to his our lips met, his hard, and warm, he caressed my balls, and I moaned, I couldn't hold back any longer, I pushed my hips against his hand. Silently begging for more contact, he obliged, pulling my clothes down, my erection was finally free, kissing his way down to it he stopped,

"What do you want?" I looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, I was in no condition to object or fight.

"Please Neji..." I muttered as his hands were moving up and down on my member. Smirking he got up and walked to the bed side opening the top drawer, my eyes followed his every movement.

He looked at me, with a grave expression, I was confused what was the problem? He took out some wipes and hand sanitizers, and began cleaning his hands. He turned to look at me.

"What were you saying about control now?" He walked over, kneeling on the bed he lent over so our face were hair width apart,

"This is who I am Gaara, and I will have you." He got up, walked to the door and and slammed it on his way out.

I was fuming, I allowed myself to react like that. I refused to be pulled in so easily, I am Gaara... feeling angry, hurt and sad, I jerkily got up and dragged my shirt on, walking slowly I left the room, I was to reach the front door when a voice asked,

"Where are you going?" Neji... I ignored him,

"Hey Gaara, I asked you a question, where are you going?" He caught my hand pulled me against him, I tried pushing him off but I didn't have enough energy.

"Home. I can go and I'll leave now. Just like you said." I said, He glared. I was then tossed like a rag doll over his shoulder. I began thumping him back.

"Put me down you fool! I am not a woman." he slapped my ass.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you anything." I was fuming. He tossed me on the bed. Again a headache.

"You little shit! My head hurts!" He ignored me and went in the bathroom. Again I tried to stand but the pain was too much, all the tossing and jerking, was giving me the worst migraine ever.

"Here" He said, thrusting a glass of water and a white pill in my face. I looked at him.

"Take the damn thing, Gaara and stop being so damn stubborn!" He shouted, I grudgingly took the pill and water from him, exhausted I slowly rest my head on his pillow, It smelt like him, Vanilla, I inhaled deeply.

"I hope you like the smell, it's my pillow." with that he left the room. I cursed, he never misses any thing, no matter how remote or small. I began feeling drowsy, I groaned and closed my eyes, to welcome sleep, I could use it.

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~ (A/N** I know Gaara's P.O.V says 6:30am the following day but Sasuke's P.O.V was from the day before after he left Naruto's house.)

**9:32pm~~**

****I was home in my bed, since I got home I have been grinning.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said whispering his name. He was indeed a bubbly ball of joy, just thinking about him I felt all tingly. Today was great. Though I should congratulate myself on my self control, I wanted so much to kiss him all over his beautiful tanned skin, every inch, I wanted to see his face contorted in exquisite pleasure, caused by me. I am currently sporting an erection again, I groaned and rolled unto my back. He indeed has a gorgeous body, I wonder if he worked out, He had abs, and a curious birth mark on his tummy. I smiled remember his response when I had kissed it. I sat up suddenly. A birthmark, Kaze didn't have a birth mark. Did he? My door slammed open.

"Ahhh Ototo." Itachi walked over breaking my train of thought, I rolled over, I couldn't deal with his assaults tonight.

"What do you want Aniki" I turned my back to him, my bed dipped under his weight. I smelled like alcohol and cigarette. I kicked him then sat up and glared at him.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked looking at my clock it was flashing 10:25pm. I looked back at him, he was smirking, he leaned closer to look at me closer, leaning further he whispered in my ear.

"Why ototo, missed your aniki?" He drawled in my ear, I shivered, he pushed me down into my pillows, lips almost touching, he sighed. then pulled back.

"How was Naruto?" he asked crossing his legs, looking at me.

"He's ok. He's beginning to remember bits of his past." I gave up asking my brother how he knew stuff a long time ago, it's safe to say, the he has eyes everwhere.

"Ok. You plan to tell him who you are?" He shifted resting one hand on the bed he shifted his weight to that hand.

"Yes I do, I'm just waiting on the right time."

"When would that right time be?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know." He remained still.

"Why aren't -"

"Why are you asking me so much questions Itachi!" I shouted cutting him off, he was being weirder than usual. He laughed.

"Since you met Naruto you've been quite open ototo,(1) I like the change he's brought about in you" he said laughing... I gave him my back.

"Damare!"(2) I heard him opened my door, and closed it. He was right. Being with Naruto I started voicing my thoughts more.

I smiled. I liked this new change too, and the cause.

"Naruuu...kun" I closed my eyes to sleep.

**Itachi's P.O.V~~~**

****I closed Sasuke's door, it's interesting how he thinks. I was getting bored, I wonder what would happen if... I smiled pulling out my phone I dialed his number. I walked down to my room.

"Tachi?" Deidara asked, he was lying on my bed, sheets tangled around his waist. All my blood rushed from my brain down to a aching body part, seeing the tent I was now pitching, He sat up and wiggled his finger at me, he was smirking. I loved my angel. Finally the phone was answered.

"Ta-chi?!" His voice sounded the same, cynical, it reminded me of Sasuke before he became so engrossed with Naruto.

"Ahh, still remember my name, eh" I walked over to my Angel, he stood, the sheet falling down his narrow hips pooling around his feet, he was beautifully erected and dripping with excitement.

"Yes how can I ever forget you. What do you want now?" He asked in a clipped voice. I sucked in a breath when Deidara, kissed and licked my neck, I looked at him glaring, I was on the phone. Still I didn't move, he smiled, and ran his hands under my shirt on my skin. I moaned as his fingers pinched and tweaked my nipples, I felt his warm breath on my stomach, and the unzipping of my jeans.

"Itachi are you really having sex and talking to me on the phone?" I pulled away from Deidara's grasp, to throw myself in our love seat,

"Nope, and I want you to come for a visit." I said, I looked at Deidara who was now pouting. A naked pouting Deidara is a sight to behold, I winked at him, and mentioned for him to come over,walking over, nude, he was indeed and exhibitionist. He sat in my lap and started kissing my neck.

"Why should I come over? You never there, or have some excuse why I shouldn't come over also after-"

"I am here now and I'm inviting you over. So yes or no?" I asked, I looked down and Deidara who was looking up at me. Fuck me! His eyes screamed at me, I crushed his lips with mine, and he responded by straddling my hip and grinding...I groaned.

"Ok I'll come. And tell Deidara Hi."

"Will do." I ended the call, and threw the phone away to return to my wanton Angel, I started kissing his, neck, nibbling on his flesh he groaned.

"Tachi, you're going to hell you know?" He said between moans, I pulled away to look at him, he was smiling. Good heavens he was sexy, pushing him down I was now on top of him, I stuck a finger in his mouth. We don't need words to communicate, I know him, He knows me, that's why I love him so much.

His tongue was circle my finger, pulling my finger away, I reached between his legs to his hole, and slipped my finger in, He moaned and arched his, back against me, I added another finger, he was warm, I swear my cock was jealous of my fingers. I probed around for a spot, I found it,

"Tachiiii..." Deidara moaned, I smiled, pulling my fingers out I pulled down my pants and underwear, letting my very jealous member spring free, Deidara looked me with then licked it his lips,

"You like?" I teased, he laughed

"Itachi, you know I do." he said, then covered my swollen and needy erection with his mouth, he began sucking.

"Deid..." I gripped his head, he looked up and me and nodded, I started, thrusting into him mouth, I could feel the back of his throat I pulled back, I didn't want to hurt him, I pulled out, stretching my arms out to lift him and take him to our bed, dropping him on the bed I crawled between his legs, sticking two fingers in haven, I scissored him, he was ready.

"Bend over and kneel" I said, he was happy, his cock twitched with excitement, after all it was his favourite position, bringing his round ass in reaching distance,I spread his cheeks, bending, I licked his entrance,

"Taaa-kun..." he moaned, I for some reason likes it when he calls me that, I bit his butt then then pulled away, gripping my own erection I slowly slipped in, I watched as his hole, stretched around me, I slowly entered I wanted to savour the feeling, Deidara however had a different idea, pushing back against my with force he slammed on me, I was entirely sheathed within him.

"Fuck!" He shouted, I bent over to rub his hair,

"Next time don't be so hasty babe." He nodded, finally comfortable around me he started moving, I gripped his hips, I pinched his butt, and smiled when he groaned, I moved my hips in a circular motion, searching for that lost spot,

"Ahhh...nggghh...Taaa" I found it, bracing my self properly I ran my hand down his back, and started moving slowly hitting that one spot,

"Itachi! Stop teasing me, you do thi-" I grabbed his golden locks and slammed into him, drowning the rest of his words into moans and groan of pleasure. He arched his back, and fell on the bed, face down ass up for a better view, his face was flushed and he was panting, I tugged harder on his hair, he made a strangled sound... his lips were parted, pink and pretty, I wanted to kiss him.

His insides twitched around me, he was close to cumming.

I thrust faster, and gripping his own member I fisted him, within seconds he came, still riding the waver of his own orgasm, I came inside him. I opened my eyes to look at him, he was, sprawled on the bed, panting, and grinning. I flopped down beside him, I brought his face up to mine, and I kissed his lips, then his forehead.

"He said Hi, by the way." He snuggled closer to me, and chuckled,

"Did he now? You know him coming here is gonna be a problem, un?" He was looking at me with mirth in his eyes, god I love my little Angel. I laughed,

"I know, but things are getting dull."

"You are going to hell Taaa-kun" he said, I could feel his smile on my chest, rubbing my hand on his back making tiny circles, I replied,

"As long as you're there I'll be fine." I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes,

"I love you Deidara." I whispered,

"I love you too Itachi." I smiled, and pulled him closer. And slept.

* * *

A/N: "Damare" means "Shut up" in Japanese and "Ototo" is "little brother".

**Me: Yay! ItachixDei sex!**

**Itachi: Not bad**

**Deidara: Meh, It's kinda lacking, un.**

**Sasuke: Stop saying "un" it's foolish.**

**Naruto: Leave him Sasu you say 'Hn' a lot!**

**Sasuke: Why are you taking his side?**

**Naruto: I'm not!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Gaara: Retards**

**Neji: *sigh***

**Itachi: *turns to readers* Thank you for the support. Leave Reviews! And keep supporting.**

**Me: You are bad at this Itachi.**

**Itachi: You wanna die kurt?**

**Me: No! It was great! ^_^...T_T**


	12. Twelfth comes Gains

**Gomen, for the late post. I was out, at Anime Nation, got in late and was tired as hell. But I had fun. It was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's character, Kishimoto-sensei owns it! I don't get any profit from this.**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V~~~**

****I was awake before the alarm on my clock went off. I ignored it, I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Touching my lips I got out of bed, swinging my door open the smell of pancakes and eggs greeted me. My stomach grumbled. I looked at the calendar it had a "Ero" beside today's date. Angry I went down stairs to confront my uncle. I burst into the kitchen, my school's Dean and my uncle were on the kitchen table, clearly not setting the plates.

"You perverted bastard!" I shouted, point at them both but talking about my uncle, Jiraiya.

Tsunade pushed him off ignoring I turned on him.

"You just got up and left me alone after having me transferred here!" I yelled advancing on him, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I brought you a present." I stopped at the word present, I folded my arms across my chest, trying to seem uninterested I looked at him.

"What did you buy me?" reaching for my hand he dragged him to the living room, on the floor were countless stuffed Pokemon, my eyes widened. I loved Pokemon! I screeched, I heard laughter behind me, trying to maintain a certain amount of dignity for screeching like a girl I turned to him

"Don't think you're forgiven." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Pokeball key chain. I snatched it from him.

"I'm going to bathe also, stop having sex in the kitchen!" I shouted, I ran upstairs, to put the chain on my phone, as I was about to put it down, Gaara called, he sounded breathless,

"Na..Naruto, I won't be able to...pick you up.. K? Gomen!" he shouted between breaths, he hung up before I could respond, closing the phone I grabbed my clothes, orange T-shirt and a black skinny, and my Pokemon orange underwear. I rushed into the bathroom to shower, I was happy I had more stuffed Pokemons, and a Pokeball key chain, I smiled, as much as he's a perverted writer, famous for being perverted, Uncle Jiraiya was the best, and I loved him...and Tsunade ba-san.

**15 minutes later~~**

****I had my pants on, with my hair dripping wet and clinging to my face, i head into my room for my hair dryer. Opening the door, Sasuke was sitting on the bed, frowning at my Mewtwo plushy. I walked over and grabbed it from him.

"Why are you always in my room uninvited and unannounced." I asked, glaring at him who remained calm,

"I called." was all he said, walking over to my phone I saw his missed calls. I pouted.

"Still why are you here?" I walked into my closet, looking for my dryer.

"Looking for this?" he asked waving my purple Blow dryer, I glared, and walked over to him. He grabbed me and wrapped his lags around my waist. He kissed my lips, again that warm tingling feeling covered me.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" I breathed, I had been holding my breath. I open my eyes to look at him. His eyes, were bright, his lips were pink and looking very kissable. I pushed myself off before he could feel my now rising soldier in my pants. I knew I was blushing. I walked off to standing in front of my mirror, pretending to focus on combing out my wet hair.

"To see you." I glanced at him. I looked down, I had calmed down, I walked over to snatched the dryer from his hands, he grabbed me again,

"What's with you and grabbing, also you've seen me so leave." I tried prying his fingers from my hand but he was too strong. I am a man damnit, I should be able to break free. He tugged me and i fell on my bed, covering me with his body he brushed his lips daintily against mine.

"Sasuke, stop it." I closed my eyes, too embarrassed that the guy I said I'd hate was causing such a reaction.

"Let's take the day of, and go on a date, you promised me remember." His eyes roamed my face, I felt his hand on my crotch.

"Saasss..." I moaned, I couldn't help it, my brain was swimming with his scent.

"Naruto what are you doing so long?" I could hear my uncles voice, getting closer with every word, the assault on my crotch intensified. Sasuke dipped his head to suck on my nipples. Jiraiya's steps were growing closer, I groaned.

"What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke drawled, his eyes were impossibly darker, I nodded yes, then closed my eyes, the weight from the bed lifted, I was then covered with my sheets.

My door swung open, I could imagine my uncle's face. I was lying there my cheeks were red, my face was flushed, I was panting, and sweaty.

"You're unwell?" He was concerned. It always astounded me how his mind worked, when something perverse happened under his nose he'd miss it. I nodded.

"Okay just get some sleep, I'll tell Tsunade.' He turned to leave, my eyes opened.

"No!" I shouted, he looked at me, biting my lips I added "She'll just fuss." He bought it.

"Yes she does fuss over you a lot, Ok just stay here, I have to go into the country for a while. Kuroma-sensei has been hounding me for my manuscript." He groaned then went through the door and closed it.

"That was close, don't you think?" Sasuke's voice drawled into my ear, with my eyes closed my sense of touch heightened and the warmth of his breath were making me think unholy things. I turned towards his voice I grabbed his face.

He was surprised, I took advantage of this and plunged into his mouth. I pulled away, slowly opening my eyes I smiled and got up, finally under some amount of control.

"I need to dry my hair," I heard my uncles vehicle going down the drive way. I ran into the bathroom.

Today for the first in a while I'm skipping school, I knew it was bad but, I kinda felt great.

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~**

****I didn't sleep a wink. I growled, the banging and moaning in the room next door kept me up. It had stopped, I suppose they were sleeping just the gain energy to torture me now. I looked at my clock 6:25 am. I groaned, bathed then left as quickly as I could. I sat in my car, I wanted to see Naruto. I started the car and drove off to his house.

My phone started buzzing, I picked it up and glanced at the caller I.d.. Neji...

"Hello, sup?" I asked, I was now at a stop light. I glanced at my watch 6:59, the light changed to green and pressed gas.

"I won't be at school today." he sounded breathless, he hung up before I could respond. Neji never misses school, I dialed Naruto's number no answer. Throwing the phone in my lap i sped up.

I parked around the corner of his house, and climbed up through his window, his phone was sitting on his dresser, he had a new key chain, a Pokeball, I chuckled and turned my attention to the plushies on his bed. Pokemon, I picked up his Mewtwo, I played Pokemon and I have been training my Mewtwo but It was acting stubborn I frowned. The door swung open. The standing by the door a half naked, wet clad in a black skinny was Naruto. His hair was wet and hugging his face. My body responded, I tried to calm down, I wanted to taste him so badly, now that he was in front of me, and that I did.

He pushed away. I could see his erection I smiled to myself. He walked over for his blow dryer again, his face was red and his lips slightly parted and begging to be sampled, my resolved snapped, I grabbed him.

"What's with you and grabbing-..." he heard, only that, I watched his chest rise and fall, his lips and his tongue dancing in his mouth, I cover his body with mine.

"Sasuke stop it," he breathed, as I brushed his lips softly with mine, I wanted to fuck him right there, his eyes were closed and he looked a delicious slice a cheesecake,

"Let's take the day of, and go on a date, you promised me remember." that was all my clouded brain could come up with, not thinking about it it wasn't such a bad idea. His eyes were still closed, he groaned and I realised my hands were moving on their own, I was massaging his erection, he groaned again, he twitched, I could feel it through his jeans. I licked and sucked on his nipples. My own erection was screaming for release, I wanted to but then,

"Naruto what are you doing so long?" I heard his uncles voice shouted, Naruto kept his eyes closed,

"What do you say Naruto?" I drawled I was slightly excited at the thought of getting caught. He nodded, I rolled off the bed unto the floor as quickly and quietly as possible, keep low so that I wouldn't be seen. The was a book on the floor. An Astronomy book, so the dobe was fascinated with Astronomy, I smiled and skipped through the book. My breath caught. I heard the conversation come to an end, the words

'Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha' were scribbled beside a heart. How the hell can one guy be so damn cute! I heard the door shut, I leaned over to him to whisper in his ear

"That was close, don't you think?" I had finally getting my body under control, he grabbed me and kissed me, a hot tongue smoldering kiss, he pulled away smiling he said something about drying his hair then walked off.

**20 minutes later~~~**

**Naruto's P.O.V~~**

****We were in his car, I was a little anxious, no lie I was really anxious. He wouldn't tell me where where we were going.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I asked again, he glanced at me, he frowned.

"Stop asking!" He shouted, I frowned

"You stop shouting and stop being so damn mysterious!" He glanced at his watch. A "You are now leaving Konoha" flashed by, I turned to look at him.

"Sasuke tell me, I hate surprises!" I wanted to hit him. He groaned out loud.

"Damn it Naruto, I will turn around and we both go to school." I huffed,

"Tch. This was your idea." I pouted and folded my arms, I looked out the window, I didn't want him to turn around, I sighed, I wasn't going to get anything from him now, might as well sleep. I closed my eyes.

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~**

****He was finally asleep. I sighed thank God! He was like a child, I looked over to him resting his head, against the seat. I pulled over to recline the seat. I reached over, he was smiling in his sleep it then he groaned and squeezed his crotch, that was now hiding an erection.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, I smiled... little hentai.

I turned back to the road. After 30 mins of driving we finally reached, driving though the gate I collected a tag from the gates man and tucked it in my shirt. I reached over to waked up and sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto!" I shook him hard, he didn't budge, I leaned over and bit his cheek, he jumped up, rubbing his cheek,

"The fuck Sasuke that hurts." He rubbed his cheeks hard, I pointed out the window, and he turned his attention to where I was pointing

His mouth hung open, I helped him closed it,

"You coming or what?" I said walking ahead, I heard the car door shut and an excited Naruto was beside me, smiling broadly,

"How did you know?!" He shouted bouncing around.

"A little birdie told me you liked Astronomy. Plus Neji likes it too, I've been here before." He nodded and ran toward the entrance of the Astronomy Museum. I jogged up to him He grabbed my hand.

Moving from booth to booth, room to room, with Neji it was a drag, but with Naruto his bright smile and how he was clinging to me was enjoyable I squeezed his hand.

It was finally time to leave, He squeezed my hand then stopped, I looked at his back, he turned and hugged me.

"This is the best date ever." He said in my shirt, I returned the hug,

"It's not done yet." I said his head shot up.

"There is more?" I nodded, his eyes, were twinkling. I heard a familiar laughter, I turned towards the direction of the laugh, my eyes widen. There about 27 feet away from me stood a blushing Gaara and a laughing Neji, Neji kissed Gaara on the lips, Gaara stormed off leaving Neji running after him. I looked back at Naruto who was looking at a lady with Red hair, there were tears in his eyes.

"Naruto?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled weakly,

"Yea, let's go-" his smile grew wider "what else do you have planned for me?" He asked, the sadness was still in his eyes but I ignored it, I could always ask later, I smiled,

"Ice Cream." I knew he loved sweets, I'll indulge him.

"Where?" he asked bouncing around.

"Come." I pulled him to Antique Ice Cream shop. I ordered two double scoop Strawberry Ice Cream. With orders in hand we walked towards the park, there we spotted the perfect bench under a huge Sakura tree. We sat down. He was half way through his cream.

"Slow down" I said he blushed and looked at me there was cream on his nose, how he got it there was weird. I leaned closer and kissed his nose, I heard his breath caught, I smiled, the cream was now gone.

"You had Ice Cream on your nose." I said, he giggles, a sound that I liked.

"I eat sloppy." We had a full view of the pond that was in the middles of the park, ducks were paddling up to land, two ducklings were playing with each other, and was getting left behind as if they noticed, they quacked loudly to get their mother's attention who came to them quaking constantly as though scolding them.

"Wonder what's it like having parents." Naruto said watching the the ducklings and their mother. I looked back at his face, he was sad.

I pulled him into my lap. He was startled and started pulling away.

"Stop it you idiot." he said, he glared at me then looked around.

"What if people start talking." I looked in his eyes.

"I don't care." He scowled.

"Well I care." I sighed not letting him go.

"I'm hugging you whether you want me to or not." He frowned, I kissed his cheek, he was now red.

"I lost my mom at an early age,-" for some reason I told him this,

"I didn't have my mom, she dies, giving birth to me, at least that's what my adopted parents said" I nodded at continued.

"Well this is what it's like having a mom, they're annoying-" I pulled him onto my lap and watched him squirm "-they don't take no for an answer when their child is sad,-" he stopped squirming and was staring at me "- they will protect you with their love whether you want it or not." I kissed his lips, he kept looking at me, my cheeks were red.

"Does this mean you want to be my mom?" he teased, his eyes were twinkling

"No, I intend to love you differently, but protect you just the same." I seriously, he leaned in resting his head on my chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He wrapped his arms around me, I could feel his smile against my chest, I felt happy, genuinely happy. I squeezed him.

"Ow!" He shouted, he pulled away rubbing his sides,

"Gomen gomen..I got carried away." I smiled apologetically.

"You ruined the mood!" He pouted. He was so cute I leaned over and poured my soft Ice Cream on him then kiss his shocked face. The cream was running from his hair down his cheeks onto his clothes, I grinned then got up to run, I was few steps away when Naruto tackled me to the ground, he was wiping his face on me shouting,

"You idiot! I have thick hair, its gonna be so hard to get the Ice Cream out! You moron!" He was clearly upset, I tickled him, his eyes widen for a moment followed by his laughter. It was beautiful.

We were rolling around in the grass Naruto was laughing and begging me to stop.

"Sasuke! Stop! Please!" He shouted between laughs. Tears were running down his sticky cheeks. I was now straddling him.

"You're still angry?" I asked, down at his face,

"Yes Sasuke!" He shouted, I stopped tickling him and flopped down beside him. He was panting, I looked at him he looked at me, and we kissed. Short, simple but filled with so much love. After calming down I got up and pulled him up. We were both dirty, we laughed and walked back to my car hand in hand. Walking over I saw Neji and Gaara sitting by the window in Artique, Neji looked at me, I glared. He had tons of explaining to do.

I turned my attention to the owner of a mop of now dirty yellow hair. who was curling up in the passenger seat, I smiled.

"On a scale of 1-10, how was your day?" I asked, he tapped his chin, pouting...

"Mmmmm 5." he said grinning. I pinched his cheek gently. He laughed out and shivered, the sun had already set and it was now, I glanced at my watch, it was now 6:30pm. I pressed a button, so the top of the car would come back up, winding up the window, enough I started the car.

"8." Naruto said, his face looking out the window. I smiled it was better than a 5.

"I'll work on it." he chuckled. I looked at him.

"I'll definitely work on it."

"You should teme." he said looking at me.

"Ramen?" I asked, he nodded.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Ok dobe," I ruffled his hair. I pulled away from the curve heading my home.

I looked at a snoozing Naruto, I pulled out my phone, dialed Itachi's number,

"Yes ototo?" he drawled.

"Naruto's is coming over, sleep at Deidara's tonight." I heard him chuckle,

"Anything else?" he asked, he was being nice. I found it odd, I knew I'd have to repay him for this.

"Order 4 Miso Pork Ramen from Ichiraku for me. I'll pay you back when I get home."

"Ok have fun." was all he said, he must be planning something, he was too, calm. I sighed. It was for Naruto.

**30 minutes later~~~**

****I pulled into my drive way, and looked over at Naruto, he must be hungry. I parked, and opened the passenger door, and picked him up, he was kinda heavy but I managed, the door swung open Mrs. Yuki stood there, cleans and restocks the house every other day. I nodded.

"Kidnapped this one". She was like a mother, he black hair had large patches of grey and he she warm and always smiled, and treated me and Itachi kindly. I laughed.

"No Karmi, this one I want for myself." she nodded, she was quite open minded about Itachi and my preferences.

"The ramen is in the kitchen, I'll be leaving now." I nodded as she headed out the door, I could no longer feel my arms.

"Naruto!" I shouted, he was startled, and he fell out out of arms luckily it was on the couch, I he glared at me,

"What the hell Sa-" he sniffed the air and turned to his head in the direction of my kitchen, his tummy growled, he blushed. I grabbed his hands and pull him up.

"Quarrel later, I have ra-" I was pushed aside, and a hungry Naruto grabbed the already poured out soup. He was eating, I walked over, to take a soup for myself.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked He smiled, and nodded.

"Good. You can stay the night if you want." He nodded. He had already finished one bowl and was reaching for the next. I smiled he belched, rather loudly.

"Swwrry" he mummbled.

Finishing his third, bowl he sat back rubbing his tummy,

"I give your date a 10. Ramen saved you" he was sweaty.

"You can have a bath if you want you know?" he looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

I brought him to the bathroom,I pushed him in.

"Bathe, I'll lend you some clothes" he nodded and I walked off. I found a big T-shirt and underpants he could wear. I walked back to the bathroom and knocked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes sure." I pushed the door open, he was in the shower, I could see the outline of his body. I gulped, his back was now pressed against the glass, a prefect print of his ass was on display. I slapped myself lightly, and placed the clothes on the chair in the the bathroom.

"The clothes are on the chair, you can wear them, come down when you're ready." I choked out.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" He turned around he front was now pressed against the glass, his head sticking out, he looked at me, his hair was wet, I turned around quickly hand over my nose, I felt a nosebleed coming on.

"I'm ok." I muttered going out the door, I walked into the living room and threw my self on the couch. Damn pervert Itachi, installed the galls so when Deidara bathed, it would get steamy and you'd be able see the outline of whoever is inside (1). I turned at the sound of foot steps, I looked at the door in walked in Naruto clothed in only my T-shirt, though it stopped at his knee, he was naked underneath, I could feel something warm trickling down my nose.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" He rushed over his eyes wide with worry, the flow of blood got heavier. I put my hands over my nose.

"Sasuke?!" He came closer he had one of his legs thrown over mine. I could feel his... Something inside exploded, I pushed him back and I and stared at him, he reached up to wipe the mark of the blood from my face, I grabbed his hand turning his palm up I kissed it.

"Naruto..." I breathed out his name.

"Sasuke?" I licked his pulse, I heard he gasp

"I suggest u put on some underpants Naruto... I am losing my control." I dipped me head to kiss him hard. He moan. I pulled away, not yet. He nodded. and sat back. He pushed a wet underpants under my nose.

"Its wet, I need another I wanted to tell you but your nose started bleeding." He looked delicious, I wanted to eat him up right here! I pushed the thought aside and got up.

"Follow me." I brought him to my room, He was looking around.

"You like?" I asked walking out with another pair. I handed it to him.

"It's depressing Sasuke." He looked at me with a worried face.

"I like the dark Naruto, its calming." I chuckled, he took the underpants from me,

"You're emo." I frowned and sat on my bed.

"I am not emo dobe!" I shouted. He chuckled, laughing he climbed onto the bed lying down beside me, he wriggled into my arms.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. I enjoyed myself and the soup today." I chuckled, he downed 3 bowls of soup in no time. I loved him. I wanted him to be mine.

"Naruto?" I looked down at him, his eyes were closed.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" he chuckled,

"Now you ask?"

"Mmm" was all I said.

"Naruto?" I asked when he hadn't replied.

"Yes teme." he was breathing deeply. He must be sleeping. I kissed the top of his head, and hugged him. My little angel... Smiling I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: What you think?**

**Naruto: . its cute!**

**Sasuke: No sex... but I liked it.**

**Me: Really? **

**Sasuke: hn**

**Gaara: I don't like Ice creams**

**Neji: I wanna know what happened between us.**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Itachi: he he...**

**Deidara: I have no fu-beep-ing dialogue! What's up with that, un?**

**Me: You are not apart of the main story Deidara! **

**Deidara: *Molds clay* I will blow you to pieces you -beep-**

**Me: *sigh* fine! I'll pull give you dialogue. You -beep-**

**Deidara: -beep-**

**Me: O.O T_T...Thanks for the support guys, Sorry again for the late update, I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Also Should I give Deidara dialogue? I am torn about it. Leave reviews please. **


	13. Thirteenth comes First steps

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or its character's. Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**And Sorry for the short chapter im sporting a headache T_T**

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V~~~**

I stared at Gaara while he slept. I needed to come up with a plan so I could make him mine. Then it occurred to me. I knew his little secret, it wasn't the wisest decision but it was the only one I had at the moment. I turned to look at my clock. It was 5:00am. I shook his shoulders.

"Oi! Gaara! Wake up!" He began to stir. He rolled over opening his eyes slowly a smile crept on his lips,

"Good Morning Neji-kun." He said I raised a brow to look at him. He jumped back looking at me as though I was an axe murderer.

"Good Morning. Go out with me later." Was all I said, throwing my legs over the bed, I went to the windows, taking a deep breath enjoying the fresh air, I heard the sheet ruffling, a stumble, the whispered curses, then I was pushed aside and the facing me was a angry red head. His hair matched his temper, his green eyes were blazing.

"What did you just say to Neji? Go out with you? Ha!" He turned to go back to the bed, I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Then I'll tell Sasuke everything." He paused, looked at me then walked over. Pointing his left index finger at me he glared,

"You wouldn't dare!" He was now poking me in the chest with that finger, I took a step forward and he took one back, I advanced and he retreated, until the bed was behind him Pushing him down, I looked at his face, he was scared, I smiled evilly.

"Ohh yes I do plan to, think about it, Naruto would hate you, Sasuke who hate you, even more Sasuke would cause harm, know you hurt the guy he loved, attacking Sasuke means Itachi-" I looked down at his quivering lips "- you know how Itachi gets when his brother is involved."

I heard him gasp audibly. I leaned over to lick his nipples, he shuddered, I began sucking, he grabbed my head, arching his back, I got up looked at him,

"What do you say Gaara?" He kept his eyes closed, I looked down, there was a bulge in his underpants, chuckling I yanked the underpants down. He clutched my forearm as though he was in pain.

"Gaaaaarrraaa? Aren't you going to answer?" I sing songed. He moaned as I began fisting him.

"Neji…more…" he panted, I obliged, I licked the tip of his leaking member, his hips bucked the moment my tongue touched his engorged member, it went into my mouth and he, began shuddering.

"Gaara-kun….answer now!" I growled. I looked up from his now wet and abused member, he was gripping the sheets now.

"Yes, I'll go damn it! Just…..finish..what you starteeee…ahhh oh god!" He finished his sentence as I start sucking hard, his hips were moving. My head was bobbing. He was gripping the sheets I had a firm grasp on his hips.

I flipped him over onto his tummy

"Kneel." I ordered he did just that.

"Spread them Gaara." He spread his legs, I reached between hovering over his body, I resume fisting him. His moans grew louder. He started to shiver.

"Ngghhh…. Neji…" he was whispering incoherent words.

"When you ready, cum." He whispered into his ear. And that he did, it was a lot. He was now on my the bed, panting, I wiped my hands un my shorts, I walked to my night stand and got some wiped, taking out a few I handed them to him.

"Here clean yourself." I said, he grabbed the wipes from my, glaring whe wiped is now lifeless member.

"I fucking hate you." He grumbled, I was a bit I didn't want him to. I smiled and kiss his forehead.

"Well I still love you. Go bathe. We're skipping school, we going to the Astronomy Museum, then this cool Ice- Cream shop." He got up.

"We are ditching school for that." I walked over and squeezed his ass.

"Remember our deal Gaara." He stormed off. I walked off to get his clothes, He always kept clothes at my house.

I picked up a blue jeans and a maroon shirt that matched his hair. I placed the on the bed and waited for him. I knew this was the wrong approach but I was angry. I loved him, He played with me, stringing me along. He deserved it. Right, Sigh I rested my head on the pillow.

**3 Hours later~~~**

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~~**

I was standing in the Astronomy Museum, for some reason, I was enjoying myself. Of course I wasn't going to tell Neji. That is the last thing I want happening right now. I saw him staring, in amusement and intrest at the booth we were now at. I have never seen him look like that, he was smiling, it wasn't sinister or evil, it was a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile too. I wanted to see of that smile. He swung around to catch me staring at him, I turned red.

"What is is asshole?" I asked, he came closer.

"Nothing, just enjoying you watching me and smiling." He said leaning over, I looked at him.

"Don' t kid yourself, You aren't that hot." I said flooding my arms across my chest. I was beet red.

"Whatever you Gaara-kun" he sing songed then kissed me. I stalked off, I could hear his laughter behind me.

He caught up with me as I entered Artique, we ordered and picked a window seat. I stared at him

"Neji? Why do you love me?" I asked, why? It was beyond me.

"Because, you are a nice guy. Sure you have your flaws, but you're actually caring. I saw you last year, at the Volunteer shelter. You were the only one touching the sickly dog, I thought you were kinder that everyone else in the room, though you are a year younger than I am, you are also the most infuriating person I have ever met." He said taking a spoon of the Cookie and cream Ice-Cream.

"Ahh I see." I stared out the window.

"I lost my parents." Was all I said. "My dad, was abusive and my mother was weak and kind, I was in love with a guy who didn't return my feelings instead the yellow haired bastard laughed at me saying I was delusional!" I shouted, everyone turned to look at me. I glared.

"I know, I have problems too, and like I have told you countless times, If all I wanted was your ass I could easily have it, you're rather light." He smirked I smiled, I felt light talking to him.

"I like you Neji." I said staring out the window, He was looking at me, calmly, taking my left hand in his he kissed my palm.

"I love you Gaara and we can go as slowly as you want." He turned to look outside then he frown or rather he looked surprised.

"What is it?" I asked pulling my hand from his grasp. He shook his head,

"Nothing." He smiled, weakly.

"I don't intend to go on dates with you or have sex with you or make out. I just thought you should know I don't hate you." I said in a huff, His hands fell from mine, with a sigh he got up and pulled me out of my chair.

"Come." I looked up at him….What's his deal?

"Its not 6:30pm! I need to get home!" I shouted, He ignored,

"Shh! Stop here" we stopped just then lights were flashed on, and the park lit up and a christmas tree, the lighte at the bottom of the lake mixed with the reflection on the sun was beautiful.

"Neji… this is beautiful." I had to admit just that. He sat down looking ahead, kinda sad.

"I'll make you change your mind about me Gaara." He whispered I almost didn't hear it. I sat down beside him. And Smirked, lying back I looked up at the sky.

"If you say so." I was grinning on the inside, it was awesome.

* * *

**Me: what you think?**

**Sasuke: Lame**

**Naruto: kinda too short**

**Itachi: rubbish**

**Me: T_T**

**Deidara: Crap**

**Gaara: Kinda ok**

**Me: o.O thanks**

**Neji: too damn short update later ok?**

**Me: OK...Thanks for the reviews and supports... I shall wake up after a good sleep and update later ok... :) **


	14. Fourteenth comes A hurdle?

**Kurt:**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Naruto, or it's characters. This is a fan made story, I do not profit from this what so ever besides quenching my perverted nature. +_+. **

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V~~~**

****So, I thought, Gaara has started to warm up to me, I should tread carefully. We were now lying in the grass, it was finally dark, the sky was clear, the moon was big and bright, I smiled as the cool breeze blew, the trees danced with the wind. I was happy. I was finally making progress with Gaara.

Growwlllll~~~ I looked over a snoozing, Gaara. He was now rubbing his tummy, I pulled my phone out and dialed the number of his favourite restaurant. I made reservations then hung up.

"Gaara-kun." I whispered in his ear. He giggled, I sat back savouring the sound of Gaara's giggle. It was hilarious.

"Gaaraaaa-kuunn." I drawled in his ear again. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"What? No harassment?" he asked, I pouted.

"Nope not tonight, we're on a date." I kissed his cheek and stood up, offering a hand, he looked at it, skeptically for a moment before taking it, I pulled him up to stand.

"Guess where we're going?" I asked, we were walking with our fingers interlaced, I doubt he noticed.

"I dunno, pizza palour?" He asked, he glared. I reached up to ease the lines in his forehead.

"Stop glaring so much, and frowning too" I said, he turned away.

"Tch", was his response, I continued.

"Guess where." I opened the car for him to get in, trotting around the the drivers side, I sat down started the car and began heading home.

"I dunno Neji, where?" I glanced at him,

"Come on try." He squinted at nothing particular, he was thinking, he was so cute when he made his weird faces, I wanted to poke him.

"I give up." He sounded annoyed.

"Ok fine, Chiyo's Restaurant." I said, He was motionless for a while.

"Neji are you shitting me?" He asked, I was now giving me the iciest glare ever. I chuckled.

"Nope, I am not shitting you." He screeched! He was excited I could tell. He grabbed me,

"Fuck Neji, we are really going to eat there?!" I pushed him off and turn my attention to the road I trailing off. I grabbed the wheel and put the car back on the road. Thank god we were passing through grass plains. I looked at him, totally oblivious to what could have happened and he was grinning like a fool.

Perhaps telling him while driving wasn't such a good idea. We were going to Sunagakure, He loved it there. Why? Because of the sand. The town was by the beach and even though Gaara hated water, he loved the sand, I guess is name does fit him, Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

He jumped from the car before the car could even stop, he was beside himself. I have never seen him like this, I only heard from Temari that he enjoys the place. He stood there staring at restaurant. Calming himself no doubt, I walked over to him and flung my arms around his shoulder.

"Remembered your age did we?" He glared at me, I poked his forehead, grabbing his hand I walked in, We were actually dress for the restaurant so we went into the bar and grill section.

I found us a table and we sat there.

"You go order what you want." He looked at me,

"What do you want?" I had no idea what was sold here, I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll have what you're having." he nodded and walked off, I have never seen him this obedient, beside in bed of course.

Note to self, to get an obedient Gaara, promise Chiyo's cooking. I smiled, and looked around. It was noisy. I heard giggles coming from the table behind mine, I looked around the giggling stopped, I smiled and nodded. I saw Gaara collecting our food, I bunch of obvious gay, were cat whistling as he walked to our table, looking that them I snarled. Mine!

"Here," he handed me a sandwich, hot dog, grilled corn, a bottle of water, a cheese slice, and grilled chicken. I stared down at the food, where was I supposed to put all this? thank fully it was all wrapped and he had a bag.

"Anything you don't want put it in the bag." Gaara said looking up from the table I saw his frown. I turned around the throng of girls were sitting silent and cowering. I smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered. He nodded. I took a bite of what I now believe is a hamburger sandwich. It was good.

"I see why you love it here the food is great." He shrugged.

"No, this was my mom's favourite place in the world." he added in a dead tone. I looked up, reaching across I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Woah! Kiss him!" I heard a feminine voice shouted, followed by the squeals of girls, the grunting of disgust by some people. I smiled at them then look at Gaara, who was the same red as his hair. I leaned closer and pecked him on his lips.

The were roars of "awws" and screaming and laughing. What was it with girls and love between two boys was beyond me, the excitement died down and Gaara was still blushing like hell.

"Moron." he muttered, still red. I smiled and tug on his hair.

"Only for you." was all I said, I was done eating, after such a burger I couldn't handle anything else. I got up and circled the table, pulling him to his feet, and bringing him close to me I whispered,

"Let's dance." the was a slow song playing, I had no idea who sang it, but the rhythm was soothing. He nodded, I expected a fight but got none. I placed one hand around his waist the other I held between us, our fingers laced, his head was resting on my chest and my chin on the top of his head.

"Thank you Neji." I barely heard it over the cooing of the people in the bar. I smiled

"Anything for you Gaara." He looked up, his eyes were now swimming in tears. I felt my chest tightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mother said the same thing." I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I don't plan on hurting you Gaara, just the opposite, and I plan to protect you with my life if I have to." He sighed, and we resume our slow rocking from side to side.

**15 minutes later~**~~

After all the rocking, and talking to girls who wanted to know us, and were Yaoi lovers, we left driving back. Gaara had fallen asleep. I was happy that our day ended with me still and alive, reaching over I brushed his hair. The my phone rang.

"Hello?" I hadnt bother to look at the caller I.d.

"Neji, you have some explaining to do." I heard Sasuke''s voice drawl, shouldn't he be asleep it was late.

"I know, but shouldn't you be sleeping? Sasuke? Isn't there a delectable blonde beside you?" I asked jokingly. There was no response.

"Leave MY delectable blond out of this, what's going on between you and Gaara?" I sighed.

"Am I not aloud to have friends?" He snorted,

"Friends don't kiss friends on the lips Neji." he growled into the phone. I sigh. Shit!

"When?" I asked.

"At the Astronomy museum, Naruto likes the Astronomy." I sighed.

"Sasuke, do you trust me?" I asked glancing at my sleeping red head beauty.

"Yes, now talk!"

"I love him." I blurted.

"What?" he asked

"I love him." I said, I may be able to get away with-

"How long have you known him to be in love with him Neji, a person just can't fall in love spontaneously with a guy he doesn't talk to at school...or pretends he doesn't know." he was grinding his teeth, not a good sign, also so much for my thought about getting away with it.

"I can't tell you, it's not in my place. If you want to know I suggest you ask Gaara. That's all I'll tell you for now, I don't want Gaara to get hurt by me telling you." I said.

"Ok. Had fun?" he asked Sasuke was a rational man. I admired that about him. I chuckled.

"Well, its moving at a steady pace, I am doing my best this time." I glanced at Gaara.

"Well good luck Neji." he said,

"You too, Sasuke." I said before hanging up I was about the throw the phone in the back seat when it rang again.

"Hello!" I shouted.

"Neji-kun, why are you shouting, un? Deidara's voice drawled.

"Sorry, Deidara, what't up?"

"I thought you should know that Kaze is coming next week." My hand slipped from the steering wheel for a moment. I collected myself.

"Wait what? Why?" He chuckled, the bastard was chuckling.

"Don't ask, just be glad I told you un, get your red head to hurry things up before it gets ugly." He was still chuckling,

"Why is this so amusing, also does Sasuke know?" I asked, I heard shuffling followed by a deep throaty laughter it only belong to him... That bastard!

"Nope he doesn't know. I am just letting you know,un. I'm at work now and partner getting impatient, so I have to go, kissed Gaara goodnight for me." he hung up. I pressed on the gas.

Shit does not look good. I pulled up finally to Gaara's house, I dialed Kankuro's number,

"Yo!"

"I'm at the gate open it." I said then hung up, I looked at Gaara's face, so angelic. I drove in the moment the gates swung opened.

"Gaara, wake up sleepy head." I shook him and he woke up, he looked at me. Then at his house. Then back at me.

"Finally decided to bring me home, eh?" he laughed, He was clearly tired, I walked with him to his door.

"Good night Neji" he said turning to me,

"Good night Gaara," I said looking down at him. I smiled and turn to leave.

"Is that all?" I heard him ask.

"Eh?" I was confused.

"Aren't you going to kiss me you idiot?" he mumbled and smiled shyly. I stepped up to him and ran my hand over his flushed cheek.

"Do you want me to?" I asked in a whisper against his cheek, he nodded I was doing back flips in my head. Yes! Finally! I kissed him.

His mouth opened under mine, I entered, his warm sweet cavern. My tongue was caressing and tasting and learning every inch of his mouth, He pressed his body against mine, and moaned. Running my hand through his hair I cupped the back of his head and pushed our mouths harder against his, he nibbled on my bottom lip and licked it, then pulled away.

"Thanks Neji." He said, he was turning to leave then i stopped him.

"About the whole blackmail thing, I was just joking, I'd never do that to you." he nodded, I continued

"Also, I was wondering if we could go out again sometime, and even hang out at school?" I looked at him he turned his head away for a while then looked back at me smiling.

"I would love that." He said. All I could do was nod. I release his hand and he went inside.

I jumped down the rest of the steps. Finally. I got in my car to head home. Only on my way did I remember Deidara's call. We have to sort this out very soon.

* * *

**Naruto: Neji is so sweet.**

**Sasuke: Dobe?!**

**Naruto: -glomps- not as sweet as you though.**

**Sasuke: hn *blush***

**Me: aww ^_^**

**Neji: nice**

**Gaara: finally.**

**Deidara: More dialogue.**

**Itachi: hn**

**Me: I am doing my best you cu-beeeepppp- **

**Naruto: O.O **

**Sasuke: Dear readers thanks for supporting, and leaving reviews, I *coughs* love you all. T_T. There i did it. Pay up.**

**Itachi: *Flicks forehead* Loser. *runs away* **

**Me: ^_^**


	15. Fifteenth comes Angst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. The belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I do not profit from this fanfiction. **

**Me: I feel pumped and ready to write.**

**Itachi: Idiot, make sure it makes sense.**

**Me: *nods* Fighting! **

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V~~~**

Sasuke's body felt so good. My eye flew right open, I popped up, Sasuke? I looked around, this wasn't my room. I don't live with a gorgeous raven like the one lying down before. I slept over. Dear god, I hope Tsunade ba-san did visit. I looked back at Sasuke. I turned around looking for my phone, found it.

'Click'.

I had to take a picture. One simple does not see a half naked sleep beauty like Sasuke and not take a picture. I closed the phone and looked back at him. His breathing was steady, lips slightly parted, black hair sprayed over the white pillows, one arm on his chest the other at his side. I looked back at his lips, and licked mine. I wanted to taste them. I was leaning in, lips about to touch when two dark eyes opened and stared at me. His once relaxed and parted lips were now pulled in a smirk.

"Hentai," was all he said, I turned red and thumped him playfully.

"I am not a pervert." He kept smirking.

"Hn." I looked at him, and frowned.

"I thought you'd be happy I wanted to kiss you?" I crossed my arm and buried myself under the sheets.

"Who says I'm not?" His voice whispered, the bed was moving then i felt a weight across my middle. He was sitting on me. What were his intention.

"Come out Naruto." He yanked down the sheets. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you wahhhhh...ahhaha Sasuke stop!" Before I could finish what I wanted to say he began tickling my sides.

"SASUKE! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!" I shouted. Damn my sensitive sides! I squinted through laughter, he was grinning. I pushed my hip up in one quick motion. His head landed beside mine, the tickling subsided.

"Dobe." he breathed into my neck. The feeling of wanting to kiss him intensified. Turning my head towards his my mouth brushed his jaw.

"Teme.." He turned his face to look at me for what seemed to be hours. Wasn't he going to do something?! Impatient I took the lead.

I brushed his lips with mine, he closed his eyes, leaned into the kiss. I responded by rolling to lie on top of him. I looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke..." I whispered his name. Good heavens I was incredibly horny!

I kissed him again, cupping his cheeks, applying pressure on his tongue, he was moaning, I responded with a groan. My hands began roaming his body. Tearing my lips from his I began kissing his neck.

"Naru," he moaned my name, I liked it, I could make him melt. I continued my ministrations on his neck, then I bit him. Not hard but enough to massage and leave a mark on his neck. I sucked on the area. My fingers were now walking all over his chest, I reached his nipples.

I daintily brushed over it, back and forth. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight, his hand in my hair tightened. I licked, sucked and kiss my way down his chest. I looked back at his, flushed face and parted lips. Just before my tongue could touch his budding nipple his door sung open.

"Sasukeee- kunn!" I taller version of Sasuke walked in. I scrambled off Sasuke as fast as I could. I looked at Sasuke. He was livid with anger.

"The fuck Itachi?! I told you to stay away." Itachi, some how that name rang a bell, but I couldn't tell where I had heard the name from shrugging it off, I looked at the time. 6:00. I needed to get home fast.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke is being mean to me, make him stop." Itachi walked over now closer to the bed and pouted he looked adorable. I turned to Sasuke. Who shook his head.

"Sasuke behave,-" turning to Itachi I said "Good morning, nice to meet you, and how do you know my name?" I asked, with my hand outstretched waiting for a handshake.

Instead I was pulled off the bed and into Itachi's arms. He was grinning. I shuddered. He was evil.

"Hey Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, but Itachi glared at him and he quite down and pulled out his phone.

"Mmmm.. Naruto is it?" He leaned over to smell my hair. His eyes were twinkling, I noticed they were also the same colour as Sasuke's.

"Ahhh..." My sentence was muffled, Itachi had his finger over my mouth. He then started to rub his cheek against mine it was kinda of creepy. He looked into my eyes, then smiled.

"A lovely shade of blue isn't it Sasuke?" he asked a smoldering Sasuke who ignored him, turning his attention back to me he asked.

"May I have a kiss, my fair blond?" My eyes widen.

"As long as that "fair blond" is me then sure, Itachi,un." I looked at the door way to see a tall sexy, half naked, long haired blond guy, leaning one hip against the door and his arms folded across his chest. Itachi released me then frowned at Sasuke who grabbed me and had me in his arms protectively.

"Deidara, my Angel, I see you are still able to walk." Itachi purred, Deidara blushed but remained unfazed.

"Walking around molesting, cute blonds now are we? Should I start molesting ravens as well, Itachi-kun?" The blonde glared at Itachi, I sat there watching the exchange, I turned to Sasuke.

"His boyfriend?" I asked, Sasuke looked down at me.

"Yup, and the only person I know who can manage my brother." Itachi groaned. I looked back, Deidara was gone.

"Thank you Sasuke, now I have a angry blond, remember I could do the same to you." Itachi sneered and Sasuke's grip on me tightened.

"Go away Itachi! I'll fix it now!" Sasuke threw a pillow at the now closed door.

"Fix what?" I looked at him. He had a grave expression on his face.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto I need to tell you something." I looked at him, I didn't like where this was going.

"OKay, go on." I got up to face him.

"You may not remember me, but I remember you, and I have been keeping it from you for a while now because I didn't want to scare you," I looked at him.

"Sasuke what are you talking a-" he shushed me,

"Shhh, let me finished. In 8th Grade, I had a friend. A blond friend," He started talking...gears began turning in my head, blond friend?

"I... I was in love with him, though, he was very moody, one minute he was cynical the next he was all bubbly and energetic. His bubbly nature was why I fell in love with him, but, he didn't return my love, he loved Itachi who was in a higher grade than us,"

I was listening, and the then something clicked. I moved away from him. It couldn't be him, After all these years, we're college students now, because of him, I never had a normal high school life, because of him my brother Kaze... I got up, He was looking at me...

"Ta-chi...?" I asked, he nodded. My world was crumbling, just when I thought I was over him, just when I thought it was ok to love again, it had to be him. He stood, approaching me.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never meant for what happened that day to have happened, you have to believe me?" I shook my head in denial, I wanted to believe, didn't I?

"No...no..no" was all I could repeat. He grabbed me.

"I love you, I never meant to ra-" I punched him, It was a solid hook. He was on the floor clutching his broken nose. I ran around the room searching for my dirty clothes. He was groaning in pain, my chest tightened. I wanted to scream I wanted to cry so badly. I could feel my eye tingling and growing wet and my vision began to blur. A hand stilled my frantic movement.

"Go away!" I screamed, the hand tugged me towards his chest and I cried.

"Why did you do that?" I cried into Sasuke chest,

"Why?" I asked eyes still closed and sobbing.

"I don't know...I..I didnt mean for it to happen, I wasn't thinking straight when I did, I was angry and hurt, and I'm terribly sorry Naruto, please," he sounded choked. I pushed away from him.

"I don't want to talk to you." I pulled open the door and ran down stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi called from the kitchen, his face was expressionless.

"Home." I bit out.

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke screaming down the stairs I turned to run out the door when he caught up and grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Get the fuck away, asshole!" I shouted. He remained unfazed, I looked at him then crumbled to the floor. I saw Itachi and Deidara looking quite entertained. Because I was sad these fuckers were enjoying themselves.

"Fuck this." I pulled out of Sasuke's grasp, stood up and yanked open the front door.

"Naruto, just listen to me." I turned on him.

"No you listen to me." I pointed at him

"I am done listening to your lies! Done listening about how much you love me, and would protect me." I turned and walked away.

"Naruto, will you just stop-" I stopped, then laughed, then entire situation was funny, the guy who broke me in Middle School, is the same guy who fixed me just to break me again in College.

"It's utterly amusing, the amount of power you had over me Sasuke, the same guy who broke me, mended me only to break me again. Do you have any idea how I fucking feel? Huh? Do you? I am hurt, angry, and I'm feeling betrayed!" I turned around then looked back.

"Some parent you are Sasuke. Don't ever talk to me again." I whispered, making reference to what he said the day before at the park.

With that, I ran down the drive way. Tears streaming down my face, I had to go home, I needed to go home.

I wanted to get as far away as possible.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~**

I sank into the ground clutching my chest watching Naruto's retreating back, I wanted to die, at the hurt and pain in his voice and eyes. I got up and walked into my house.

"Should have told him sooner Sasuke." Itachi said smirking at the table in the kitchen. I stopped and looked at him.

"Itachi, I suggest you don't sleep here, I have nothing else to live for now, and you're mocking me. I will skin you, slowly with a rusty eating knife and have you tied up and alive when I'm done and have your body eaten by insects, then I'll watch as your life slowly leaves your body with a smile on my face." I walked out of the kitchen and into my room. I threw myself down into my bed, and hugged a pillow, it smelt just like Naruto. I closed my eyes allowing the tears to fall.

* * *

**Me: Yay! :)**

**Naruto: :( Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: Fix it, quick! **

**Itachi: Nice**

**Deidara: meh**

**Neji: ha ha trouble in paradise eh? **

**Gaara: come Naruto -hugs-**

**Me: T_T gomenasai... I'll fix it I promise.**

**Naruto:** ***sobs* thank you f..ffor the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't... *sobs***

**Me: Please leave reviews... now I feel badly. o.o**


	16. Sixteenth comes, Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is a non profit fanfic. **

**Kurt: T_T I know you are hurt by the fact that they broke up, I will definitely put them back together...soon. **

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~**

I had no idea what happened. One minute I hated Neji, the next minute, I was here in the cafeteria sitting with, Shika, Shino, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Sai and Temari. They were getting along. Temari and Shika were hitting it off, Sakura was clinging to Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba were flirting and Neji was laughing. I wanted to scream. What kind of mad world was this? Neji turned around to wink at me. I could feel my face turning red.

"Go Gaara, Neji is a catch." Sai said with his usual weird smile with a sketchpad clutch in his hand.

"Shut up." Neji got up to walked around to me and sat in my lap. The entire cafeteria got quite.

"Sup, bubble-gum, you seem glum." I turned my head away to look at the stairs, a bright yellow flashed down, I pushed Neji off he landed in a thud on the ground. Naruto chuckled walking over, he was taking the Neji and Gaara thing well. He side stepped Neji, and sat beside me. I threw my hand around his shoulder.

"Hey guys," he shouted to everyone, Sasuke's eyes never left the blonde, Kiba however being the oblivious dog lover he is left Hinata's side and come around to Naruto. And kissed the blonde squarely on the lips.

Every eye turned to Sasuke, who was sending death glares at Kiba's back.

"Not bad, I heard you were gay, and just wanted to see how soft you lips were, everyone is talking about it." He got up grinning then hopping on the table he shouted.

"People, I have just sampled Naruto's lips and indeed they are soft and warm. And he is a single gay-"

"Kiba! I am not gay!" Naruto shouted, he face was a deep shade of red. Kiba jumped down sitting beside Hinata, was was scolding him.

"If you're not gay then what are you?" Sasuke asked, Sakura gave Sasuke a pained look.  
All eyes were on her.

"None of your business, Sasuke." he bit out, I watched the exchange, I was worried, I need to tell him soon. Neji looked at me, grinning he walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kuun, come take a walk with me." before Naruto could say no Neji grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered, turning his attention to his lunch, He whispered something to Sakura before walking off. Everyone at the table was busy talking about weekend plans.

After all, it was Friday. My head shot up, It was Friday. Kaze was coming Next week. I got up.

"Hey guys see you after school." I ran off, I need to talk to Neji, and Sasuke...

Shit!

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~**

****I watched Neji drag Naruto off. I wanted to punch something.

"Fuck." I muttered I could feel Gaara's eyes on me.

"Monday we finish this." I whispered to Sakura, who was acting a lot better than before. I had Kakashi's class next, so did Naruto.

"N..Neji...ssstop.." I heard a moan coming from our class room. that was Naruto's voice. I ran towards the class yanking the door opening.

"Come on Naruto..." Neji was purring in Naruto's ear. I stood at the door, watching as Neji knelt in front of Naruto, who was moaning. Naruto's back was turned to me.

"That tickles moron..." Naruto giggled, I was the only person to hear those sounds, yanking open the door, noisily, Naruto and Neji looked at the door, Naruto jumped from Neji, boxers and pants down. My goods were showing and Neji was... I took a deep breath.  
Walking to mey seat I stared at my now ex-best friend and ex- almost boyfriend.

"Don't let me stop you both." I said glaring at them both, Neji stepped up.

"Sasuke it's..." Naruto placed a hand in front of Neji, glaring hard at me.

"We don't owe him any explanation Neji, let him think what he wants to think." He walked up and took his seat in front of me. I was burning with jealousy.

"Damnit!" I swore, I got up grabbing. Naruto's arm.

"You are coming with me!" Naruto clung to the desk

"I am not going anywhere with you!" He was screaming and clinging to the desk, the class was filling up and just then Kakashi-sensei, walked in.

"Sasuke?" he asked. I turned to Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto let go and come." I said tugging him. He was acting like such a child.

"No! I will not go with you, teme!" He shouted, I tickled his side and his eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing.

"Come on!" I tugged on him again, his hand slipped and the sudden unbalance sent us falling on the floor. Naruto pushed to his feet, pointing and glaring at me. I stood gracefully and picked up our bags.

"You fuc-" I clasp my hand over his mouth.

"You're in class dobe," I turned to Kakashi "My boyfriend and I are taking the day off sir." He grinned behind his half mask.

"Sure, bring him back in one piece Sasuke-kun." the entire class laughed some were groaning.

Naruto was fighting me, I released him. He was clearly fuming, I pushed him against the wall, I heard the gasps of the girls and our perverted lecturer behind us.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto whispered eyes wide. I nodded and dipped my head, and took his lips. They were warm, I gentle nibbled on them, he moaned and I entered his mouth, our tongues tangled and danced, battling for dominance, which I won, I felt his hand clutched my arms, he moaned into my mouth, running my tongue across his lips, I pulled away. I just remembered my surrounding.

"Oh hell yea live porn!" Ino shouted, I turned to look at her, Kakashi was hiding a nosebleed. He shooed us away.

"Leave please.." I grabbed Naruto's hand and rushed out the door.

"You really need to stop grabbing and pushing me, moron." He said, running to keep up with me.

"Hn." I opened the car door and shoved him in.

"Damnit Sasuke!" I circled and entered the car, pulling out of the school, racing to his house. I glanced at him.

"You're cute when you pout." I said he looked at me and huffed.

"Yea, didn't stop you in Middle school." I sighed. I pulled up at his gate, hi jumped out. I dragged him up to his room.

"I am sorry I raped you in middle school!" I shouted after tossing him on his bed. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Wait what?"

**Naruto's P.O.V~~~**

****"I am sorry I raped you!" Sasuke shouted at me. My brain functions stopped. He said what?

"Wait what?" I stood up, grabbing his shirt.

"What did you just say Sasuke?" his eyes were down cast.

"I said I was sorry I raped you." I clasped my hands resting my chin on my fingers. I laughed. I fell to the ground and laughed so hard.

"Sasuke... I am ... a twin." I said between laughter.

"What, why are you laughing. And what do you mean twin. Stop laughing Naruto." I stopped, getting up I walked over to my pale face. I cupped his cheek.

"I should have told you." I held his hand and led him to the couch.

"Yes you should." finally in the couch I began talking.

"I was adopted, In 7th grade I was at Ichiraku's Ramen, when a guy looking like me walked in, so of course, being me, I walked over and started talking to him, He went to St. Peter's I went to St. Paul's" Sasuke was looking at me as if I had grown another head.

"Go on." he said I nodded.

"We would sometimes switch places, if i had something I didn't want to do he's take my place at school and if he didn't like something Id go to his school. That's were you come in, you were his best friend so I had to talk to you and that's how I fell in love with you," he coughed,

"You were in love with me?" I nodded up, but I couldn't tell you that I wasn't Kaze, I don't know why but he asked me not to tell you." he growled.

"Why?" teeth baring he asked me. I glared.

"Shut up and let me finish! Damnit!" he sat down, crossing his legs

"Hn."

"Anyways I fell in love with you, then one day after school I was leaving tennis practice when I heard moans coming from the store room in the auditorium, where I saw you with my brother Kaze, I ran off when I saw the next day or whenever I heard he and his family had died." Sasuke looked at me for a while, then jumped on me.

"I am sorry, to tell the truth i thought Kaze was unstable one minute he was bubbly and adorable then the next he was cynical. I loved the bubbly him." He kissed my nose, I giggled.

"The bubbly him was me." He nodded then brushed my lips with his, he was such a tease. I snaked my hands around his neck, and pulled away,

"Kiss me properly damnit, years of damage you need to fix."

He grinned. then crushed his lips against mine, without wasting a second, I opened my mouth and grant him access, and he did cross he threshold of my mouth with his tongue, grounding our lips together our tongues fought, and danced, a warm tingling feeling spread over my limbs and down to my groin, I could feel my jeans tightening.

"Sasuke..." I moaned into his mouth, he pulled away. He stood up.

"Come, dobe." he smiled seductively. I glomped him. We landed in a heap on the floor.

"Dobe, are you crazy?" he asked, I giggled,

"Yup, for you." he growled grabbing my face he plundered my mouth, I could feel his arousal against my bottom, I grind in to his hips, he flipped us over and responded by nibbling on my bottom lip.

We were both frantic and horny as hell, we were wrestling each others clothes off, I bit his lip. He moaned.

"Fuck Naruto, you damn jeans!" he groaned fumbling with urgent hands, I laughed, and swatted his hands away,

"I'll do it." He nodded and returned to my now exposed chest and begin punishing my nipples. pleasure was running up and down my spine, finally getting my jeans down I ran my hand though his mass or dark hair and arched towards his mouth,

"Sasuke...ssttop..." I groaned, suddenly I feel a hand in my underpants massaging my now exposed erection.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into my ear, his warm breath on my neck was sinfully pleasurable,

"I...i" I was stuttering, his punishment on my cock intensified his hand were going on and down my length,

"I won't give it to you unless you answer." I looked at him though heavy eyes. He licked my lips, I felt the coat of his saliva over my lips.

"Fuck me, please.." I breathed out, I saw his eyes flutter and his erection pressed against my thigh twitched, i grasped it, I liked when I talk dirty. I smiled enticingly, leaning closer to him I nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Please Sasuke, I wanna feel your cock, deep inside me, I wanna feel you cum coating my insides, I want you to make me yours I wan-" He growled and bit my neck.

"Ahhhh.." I moaned, He looked at me his already black eyes darker, I pulled his hand from my cock and took it in my mouth.

I began to suck. Hard. Looking at him his eyes squinted, I smiled. I took two other fingers in mouth coating it properly with my saliva. He yanked his hand from e and glared.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked I giggles, licking his neck i began to suck.

"Arghh..." I winced as he pushed on of his slippery finger in my ass. I looked at him, and he grounded his mouth against mine. I moaned as I became comfortable. He was wiggling his fer around, then another finger was added. He started scissoring his finger stretching me, his mouth left mine, and I opened my eyes. He grin then dipped his head between my legs, he kissed, licked and nibbled along my thigh before licking my member. fingers still inside he brushed over a sensitive spot.

"Sas!" He grinned against my arousal. He pulled me towards him, I felt his tongue licking my entrance.

"Your hole was winking at me, oh look how greedy it is Naruto. You really do want my cock don't you?" he asked, continuing his ministrations on my entrance.

"Sasuke, stop wasting time! Look in my draw you see lube." He reached over and pour some on his finger, and over his huge erection, I was kinda scared. He saw.

"I'll be gentle Naruto..."I sighed "at first." he looked at him.

"Sasuke..." I felt the head of his penis pressuring my entrance before slipping in.

"Ahh.. Naru..." he moaned, I winced at his my muscles stretched to accommodate him, the pain shot up my spine, but it went slowly, replaced by pleasure. I moved my hips.

"You can move now Sas...aahhh, fuck!" I groaned as he began to move, slowly. I wanted more,

"Ahhh faster Sasuke...harder!" I shouted, He grinned

"With pleasure." He started ramming and plundering my insides, his cock abusing me prostate, my vision blurred and white spots were dancing in my vision.

"Good... god, you are...so damn..tight.. Naru..." he said punctuating every thrust with a word. My hands were griping in his back. I felt so close to coming.

"I am gonna come SASUKE!" I shouted,

"I know, your insides are tightening and milking my cock dobe," I began bucking my hip,

"Soo..close."I muttered,

"Say my name dobe." Sasuke whispered,

"Sasuke.." I moaned,

"Louder!" he screamed,

"Sasuke!" I shouted I came,

"Naruto!" he shouted my name my insides was coated by his cum. He flopped down on me.

"Naruto?" he breathed.

"Mmm" I was too tired to open my eyes and talk.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I chuckled.

"Well yea, though we went about this in the wrong order. How long have we known each other?" I turned to look at him.

"Hn, lets see since Middle School , so... 5-6 years" I laughed,

"Bastard." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme." I pulled the sheet off my bed to cover us. I sighed. I can't wait for tomorrow.

I grinned. Things were looking up.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V~~~**

My phone rang. I looked at it then back at Deidara who had his head on my chest, I reached over and picked up my phone.

"Hello!" I shouted into the phone.

"Stop shouting asshole, I'm coming Monday." I rose an eyes brow he was suppose to come Friday.

"Why so early?" I shifted, Deidara raised his head and looked at me, pouting. I kissed his lips and he sighed and turned his back to me resuming his sleep.

"Is it a bother?" he asked dryly. I chuckled.

"Nope, you are always welcome." the phone clicked. I chuckled and placed my phone on the night stand. I turned back to my Angel.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked rested on his back.

"How can I when you keep talking, un." I grabbed his butt and massaged it.

"Kaze, is coming..." he groaned.

"I know... Friday.." I chuckled and kissed his back.

"No Monday," he turned to glance at me, eyes wide and twinkling with amusement.

"Really?" he asked turning to hug me, I nodded.

"Prepare to be entertained my Angel." I said kissing him.

"I was getting bored, un." I smiled.

Yup next week is gonna be a blast.

* * *

**Me: yay SasuNaru!**

**Naruto: *blush***

**Sasuke: hell yea!**

**Itachi: Interesting**

**Deidara: Cute**

**Neji: why was I kneeling in front of Naruto?**

**Me: Oh I didn't explain that. You were helping him get back at Sasuke for hanging out with Sakura.**

**Sakura: Haaa Sasuke isn't my type. **

**Everyone: Eh?**

**Ino: *kisses Sakura* Yup she has me.**

**Me: O.O Thanks for reading, leave reviews and tell me where I need to make corrections. :) *muah***


	17. Seventh comes The Calm

**Sorry for taking so long. I am preparing for school, buying books, clothes, finding shit loads of money, why does college tuition have to be so much :(...I miss High School... Sigh, anyways, I may not do updates a day but i'll try now to do it, when I can, so there may be two updates a day or four, or none at all. So again, Gomen especially to Animelover2483... *muah* now to the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: Cleary I am not Kishimoto, therefore I do not own Naruto. ( :( though I would love to...)**

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~**

****I need to talk to Neji! I was running around the school like a crazy person. Kaze was coming Friday, I need to talk to Neji then to Sasuke and Naruto. I stopped, and began to look around.

"Why the hell am I in the Auditorium?" I asked myself.

"That's a good question Gaara." I jumped at the voice then sighed. My angel. Neji was standing at the door, grinning. I ran up to him.

"We need to talk. Where were you?" He smirked, clearly up to no good.

"Helping Naruto." I rose an eyebrow.

"He's with Sasuke now, they took the day." He continued. I nodded.

"What's wrong bubble gum." I groaned at the name, but now was not the time to be arguing over cute endearments.

"Kaze is coming and I haven't said a word to Naruto or Sasuke!" I shouted,

"So tell them Monday." Neji said calmly. I hated that he could stay calm during a dilemma. I stopped my rantings.

"I should tell them Monday." I whispered, as though the idea was mine. I was then pulled into his arms.

"You know this is why around your eyes are so dark, you worry and over think everything." he said, he was chuckling, I could hear the low rumble in his chest. It was rather comforting. I looked up at him scowling and he laughed.

"When you're cute scowling make you cute Gaara," he said.

"Prick." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He squeeze me tighter then released me. No! No! Not the warmth give it back! My brain was shouting.

"This is so embarrassing..." He looked down at me,

"What's embarrassing?" I turned tomato red. I shook my head. We went in to the hall, heading for glass.

"Let's take the day off." I said, I do need the break, and I wouldn't mind spending it with Neji. Of course I wouldn't tell him that and let his ego get any bigger.

"You sure?" He smirked, "I mean Gaara you don't-" I huffed and walk away.

"Here I am wanting to just relax with you and you are questioning me, stay, let's stay at school!" I shouted, not realising what I said until I was dragged into an empty class room. Neji was smiling with one hand, over my mouth and the other around my waist. His body was pressed up against mine, and something was poking my thigh. I realised what that something was and turned red.

"I didn't know that you like me that much Gaara, you're willing to skip class for me, why is that?" He whispered in my ear.

There was a loud thumping noise in my ear and my heart was beating faster. I could feel warm puffs of his breath on my neck. I turned my face to his, and spoke to him through my eyes. He got the message. Turning back to my neck he licked, it, slowly, as if to savour the taste. A moan escaped my muffled mouth. I could feel his smile against my neck. I stuck my tongue out to lick his palm. Kiss me damnit! I thought.

He raised his head, and smirked, then shook his head. I closed my eyes, Neji is so mean... he resumed his torture on my neck, and somehow his hand was now under my shirt, tweaking my nipples. My legs buckled. Neji knew my body very well, and often used that against me. I have extremely sensitive nipples. The hand over my mouth, moved, and a loud moan escaped my lips,

"Neji..." I whispered his name,his hands now around my waist to holding me up, I looked up at him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust and longing.

"Neji..I-" my sentence was finished in his mouth that was now crushing mine. It was hard, yet it was telling me so much more than lust. I snaked my hands around his neck, finally recovering the use of my legs. I pressed up against him, and pulled him closer.

Our lips danced with each other. His mouth tasted so good, I wanted more. I licked and nibbled on his lips,

"Gaa..-' I plunged into his mouth.

That warm sweet cavern my tongue called home. I pressed up against him harder. He then rocked his leg that was between my legs against my erection. It was pure ecstasy, but the jeans was uncomfortable I wanted to feel his erection rubbing against mine.. I broke the kiss.

"Neji, I want you cock rubbing against mine now." I said between shallow breaths, I was incredibly horny!

"I don't think that will be happening boys." I smirking voice said. We jumped apart and looked at the door. Kakashi-sensei was standing there, face red and clearly entertained.

"Damn it," I swore. Neji cursed too.

"Don't you have a class?" Neji glared at his teacher. Which I didn't think was wise since Neji has Kakashi's class at this very moment.

"I do, but then I realise you left, for a long while I decided to search for you." He was smirking beneath his half mask.

"There you are I have been looking all over for, why did you run off, you said you had no class," We heard Iruka's voice.

"You didn't even wait until I was fully clothed, You just ran-" the was a muffling sound and Kakashi opened the door further, Iruka looked in at us. He turned white, then red, then white. Kakashi was clearly embarrassed. I luaghed out. Iruka seemed to be worried now.

"It's ok Iruka-sensei, we'll keep our mouths shut. Right Neji?" I looked at him, he was trying really hard to give a straight face and was failing miserably. He nodded. Iruka and Kakashi sighed.

"As you were." he said then close the door.

"You pervert!" Iruka shouted, then hurried footsteps could be heard leaving the door. I giggled.

"So Kakashi and Iruka huh..." I said to myself. Neji grabbed my hand.

"Let's leave, and finish what we had started at your house." He whispered, his voice was low and sexy.

"Sure." I croaked...

We turned to leave It's Friday and I am going to enjoy it with Neji in me... I thought.. then blushed. I was gonna enjoy it with Neji! I screamed mentally. I looked up at him.

I really do love him.

* * *

**Me: Short and cute, ne?**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Naruto: yup **

**Kakashi: tehehe**

**Iruka: Pervert, all of you!**

**Gaara: *blushes***

**Neji: *smile***

**Itachi: Of course, who doesn't like the feeling of being sheathed in their lovers as-**

**Deidara: *covers Itachi's mouth* Gomen, gomen... *blush***

**Me: tehe...Thanks you for the support and such... *gives cookies to reviewers* ^_^ **


	18. Eighteenth comes The Calm II

**Just got in at 10:07pm and I am bubbling with ideas. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning~~**

**Naruto's P.O.V~~~**

_"Naruto, I want you so badly" Sasuke said, looking utterly delicious in a black maid outfit. I stretched my arms out to him. _

_"I wan't you too." He grinned at me lifting the end of the dress to give me a peek. He was wearing black striped underwear, female underwear his erection was showing. He release the end of the dress and walked over to me, kneeling before me he pulling my jeans down to my knees. _

_"Naruto!" He was shouting my name, He suddenly stood up to face me. I was confused. Why did he stop?_

_"Naruto! "Naruto!" He was now shout at me._

_"Damn it! Naruto!" Why was he angry? He was about to give me a blow job. I want my blow job!_

_"Naruto!" He began shaking me. Then, _

~**Smack**~

I jumped up out of my sleep, looking blindly around unconsciously rubbing my throbbing cheek. An angry Tsunade was beside my bed.

"Aunty! Why-"

"Shut up! I need you down stairs, you promised to help me bake damn it!" She said then walked out my room.

"And if you want to masturbate at least do it in your bathroom! There is a reason why there are two bathrooms!" I could feel myself turning red.

"Stupid old lady, you don't even live he...Bake?" I scrambled out of bed to wash up. Just then my phone rang out. I glanced at the clock. I groaned it was 11:44 am so damn early.

"Hello." I grumbled in the phone.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke's voice graced my ears. I blushed, remembering the dream I had.

"I just woke up." I sat on my bed, rubbing my toes in the rug.

"Anyways, I am at your door." The phone clicked. Does he need to call me to tell me this. My door has a bell. I got up, scratched my butt then went to the closet, took out a black sweat bottom and a orange T-shirt and headed for the bathroom. I was not going to rush. His fault for showing up without warning.

* * *

I walked downstairs. There was laughter coming from the Kitchen. I went in. Sasuke was sitting on the one of our bar stools, sipping -sniff-, Sake. I groaned and looked at my aunt.

"Ok, why are you here?" I asked Sasuke. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Can I not visit my boyfriend?" He asked, I could feel my face turning 50 shades of red. I looked at my aunt who was trying to hide a smile. I walked over to him to slap him.

"You idiot! Do-" he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"She knows, I told her, and she's ok with it." I looked at my aunt who nodded.

"Come now foxy, lets bake that cake." She said, I looked at her.

"Do I have to?" I tried the puppy eyes, she turned her back to me and said forcefully.

"Yes!" I sighed and turned to Sasuke, I led him up to my room.

"Here." I shoved a DSi Lite in his face. He looked at me and took it.

"Keep yourself occupied, I'll be right back." He nodded. I looked at his glistening lips and with an ache I turned and went out the door.

"Arrghhh..." I grunted. I hated baking.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V~~~ i**

I watched Naruto walk away. It was obvious he wanted me to kiss him, as he turned and walk out I chuckled. He has more resistance than I do, earlier I had wanted to eat him up. I was a little light headed, I actually can't hold my alcohol. I only took the Sake to be polite. I threw his DS on his unmade bed. I was tired. Grabbing a pillow I rested my head, it smelt intoxicating. There was a mix of sweat, orange and a natural scent that is Naruto. I inhaled deeply. his bed was soft and comfy I set an alarm on my phone.

"15 minutes should do." I placed my phone on his night stand. I sighed into his pillow. Damn Itachi.

* * *

**Earlier~~**

"For heavens sake stop it please!" I was banging on Itachi's door. It opened. A barely covered Itachi stood there, grinning.

"Ototo. Don't be such a spoil sport." He was smirking, He had a little purple remote in his hand he turned the knob.

"Oh, shit. Itachi!" I could hear Deidara's voice coming from his room, and a muffled buzzing sound. I looked at him in horror.

"How about you move into another room." He suggested. I shook my head.

"I can't sleep in any bed but my own damn bed. You two move!" I shouted at him. Every damn time! They were like rabbits, weird perverted rabbits!

"Tell me something, If Naruto was here, and you had him tied to your bed, with an egg(1) in his-" I walked off before he could finish.

"Good night ototo!" He shouted after me, I slammed my door in response. I swore and kicked a chair. It fell over, I sat on my bed looking at it for a while. I looked at the wall that connected our rooms.

"He's doing this on purpose!" Just then his headboards started banging on the wall I flopped down on my bed, and tried drowning the sound out with my pillow. It didn't help, I looked at the clock. 12:03 am. I shouldn't have stopped at that cake place. But Naruto likes cake! I should rearrange my room before the week ends. I thumped the wall, knowing full well it would be useless, grunting I stared at the ceiling. The banging grew louder and so did my frustration.

* * *

**Present~~ (still Sasuke's P.O.V by the way)... *gives cookie* o.o**

"Oi! Sleepy head!" I opened my eyes to meet beautiful blue ones.

"Come here." I said then grabbed him and pulling him on top of me. He had flour on his ears and lips. I kissed him before he could shout. I was expecting him to fight back but he didn't, instead he pushed me back and straddled me.

"Sasuke... we need to work on our project." He said between kisses. I pulled him closer for a deeper kiss, drawing a moan from him. I released him and grinned.

"Yes we should. Which is why I called over some friends, we are having a sleep over, you are needed there." I pinched his nose. He frowned.

"Why? What are we going to do?" He asked. I ignored it and kissed him again.

"Pack overnight clothes, your aunt already gave permission." He nodded. I praised heaven for his short attention span. He bustled around for his Pj's.

"You plan to sleep in that?" I asked he was clutching a pink teddy bear pants and a white marina. He looked at me bewildered.

"Yea why?" I sat up clutching my nose, an image of him wearing his Pj's with cat ears, and fuzzy slippers, saying 'Nyan, want help master?' flashed in my mind. I wasn't gonna have him wearing that around other guys, or even girls. Or anyone at all.

"Don't you have anything else?" I looked at him, slowing moving my hand from my nose.

"Well there is a big T-shirt I could wear, I normally wear is without pa-" I looked up at him, his face screamed innocent, I sighed and shook my head hard.

"No!" He jumped. I turned my attention to the now interesting rug.

"I'll...just bring that." I thought, maybe I could ask Itachi for cat ears. He should have a pair. He nodded and packed a pair of socks, and underwear, orange hello kitty. Again, I put my hand to pinch my nose. Damn it!

"Ready" I asked my voice was hoarse. I grabbed his hand and his bag in the other hand and rushed down stairs. His Aunt must have left. I pulled out my phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Ready?"

'Yes, I am already in your car. Bringing your hunk?' I hung up, I was in no mood for Neji's teasing. Naruto closed his door and gave me his keys.

"What's this for?" He blushed

" My sweats have no pocket." I shoved them in my pocket and went up to my car and opened the passenger door.

"Dobe." I mentioned him in.

"Teme" he hissed "I am not a girl!" He shouted at me.

"But you're cute as one aren't you?" Neji said as Naruto sat in the seat, he tugged on Naruto's hair. He spun around to glare at Neji.

"Shut up! Let me tell you something -" Naruto and Neji always quarreled. Naruto was blushing and Neji was laughing.

"Gaara coming?" I asked Neji.

"Yup, I wanna go for him though. After you and Mrs. Uchiha here, are at your home." He said with a chuckle. Naruto, looked out the window, but I knew he was smiling. Mrs. Uchiha. It does have a nice ring to it. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. I picture of him in a white wedding dress popped up.

"The hell is wrong with me!" I shouted.

Naruto and Neji looked at me. I grunted and pulled up to my gate. Neji jumped out punching in the codes.

"Wow" Naruto looked at the wrought Iron gates with the Uchiha crest and name on it.

"Loaded much." he said chuckling. I drove up the drive way after a few minutes we reached my front door.

"You know, such a long drive way is unnecessary." Naruto said jumping out. Neji chuckled.

"Clearly you have never seen Gaara's place."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked. Neji grinned.

"Ever had a 3sum?" Naruto turned beet red, and I glared at him.

"Go." I said softly tossing him the keys. He paled and nodded. I took Naruto's hand.

"Come hun." I walked in into my home.

"Deidara?! Itachi?!" I shouted.

"In here." I heard the voice coming from the entertainment room.

As I approached the sound of Smash Bros. video game sounds growing louder, I walked in Deidara was wearing only boxers and trying to block Itachi's vision.

"Could you put some clothes on." I said. The memories of last night was far in the back of my mind as should stay there.

"Relax Sasuke." Deidara looked at Naruto and winked. Throwing down his control he got up. Or tried to at least. Itachi pulled him back down, and whispered in his ear. The blond glared at my brother. "Oh lord not now please' I thought to myself.

"Hi Naruto-kun. Sasuke look in the bathroom you see my yellow robe could you bring it to me please?" He asked, there was a light pink on his cheek. I nodded and pulled Naruto with me, I didn't for a moment wanted to leave him with Itachi.

"What was that all about, un?" I heard Deidara's angry voice. I sighed. Here we go again. Robe in hand I walked back to the quarreling duo.

"Your body is for my eyes only Deidara, I am not going to repeat myself." Itachi was squeezing Deidara's chin. Deidara looked at me. I walked over with the robe.

He grabbed it and putting it on, then stood angrily.

"I am not a thing Itachi, un!" He shouted turning to walk away. I felt Naruto's grip on my hand tighten. I looked down at him, his eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. I smiled. This argument happens at least twice a month. I was used to it.

"Damn it Deidara! You are mine, looks like I need to remind you!" Deidara was pressed against Itachi's body, he hands were being held behind him. I heard him hiss and Itachi chuckled.

"Oh dear god..." I groaned. Make up sex. It was always the loudest. Itachi pulled Deidara up and grabbed his arm. Deidara's face was in a angry pout. A pout that wasn't as cute as Naruto's. They breezed past us and headed for...

"You going in your room?" I asked Itachi. He stopped and looked at Deidara. Said blond was looking elsewhere but at Itachi. Itachi looked back at me, and shook his head.

"Nope, I don't think he understands what it means to be mine. I may be a while. Hi Naru-kun." He grinned pulling a now timid Deidara behind him. I sighed a breath of relief. I looked at Naruto, who was wide eyed.

"Don't worry. It's make up sex." He didn't look convinced. I walked with him to my room.

"Look Itachi loves Deidara a lot, a whole lot. He doesn't let Deidara show skin to anybody, but himself. He would even lock him up if he had the power. But I think that is illegal..." he chuckled finally understanding. Reaching my room I dropped his bags in on a chair and tossed his keys on a table. I pulled him in for a kiss.

Breaking free we walked to my bed and I pushed him down. Hovering over his body, teasing him and light brushes here and there I said.

"I'd do the same thing too if, you lived here with me." He blushed and turned away and I claimed his lips again. His hand's where clutching the back of my Tee. I grinned against his lips.

Placing my hand under his Tee I reached for his nipples. I loved them.

-**buzz**-

My pocket was buzzing. I swore and sat beside Naruto on the bed.

"Yow, I am at your door, open up!" then click, Kiba always shouted. I groan at looked at the time 6:30.

"Crap!" I pulled Naruto up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Kiba and company." Was all I said, I took him to the E, Room(2) then walked to the front door. I yanked it open. A flash of pink and then I was attacked by... I looked down and groaned. I am going to kill who ever brought her here.

"Sasuke, Sakura called and wanted to come along." He walked pass my to the . "Naruto!" I head him shout then there was a crash. I ran to the room to look if Naruto was hurt. Kiba on him on the floor, poking his sides. My blood began to boil. A hand touched my shoulders.

"Relax dude." Shino said and took a seat. Hinata squeezed my hand. I stormed over and yanked the dog lover off my Naruto. Kiba landed in a thud on his butt. I didn't even glance at him. Naruto was breathing hard and his face flushed.

"Damn... dog." he said between breaths, He took my hand and got up, then Hinata pounced on him. It was weird that he was the only person she was so open and comfortable with, besides Kiba of course. Kiba often times expressed dissatisfaction with this. He hugged her. I wasn't feeling jealous this time...

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted and hugged the red head hard. This time I did feel jealous a hand pulled me back, Hinata.

"Relax Sasuke, its just a hug." I looked at MY blond hugging Gaara. Gaara smirked at me and I curled my lip at him.

"Oh god, the tension in here!" Temari said loudly, she sat beside a lazing Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." was all he muttered.

"Hey blondie." Neji kissed Naruto's cheek, earning not only my glare but one from Gaara as well. Gaara walked to the door then turned to Neji.

"Hyuuga! A moment." He said sternly, they both turned walking in the direction of my living room. Everyone fell silent. The domineering Gaara they clearly don't know, but Neji told me all about it after we spoke about that day at the Astronomy Museum.

I pulled Naruto to me. Daring anybody else to touch him.

"We get it Sasuke don't touch Naruto, now stop glaring please." Ino chuckled, turning her attention towards her crush. Sakura, who was blushing. Then Temari Jumped up.

"Sas! I got the stuff." I nodded. It was now 7-late. We could start now. She walked over and pulling Naruto behind her. Ten Ten, Ino,Sakura and Hinata followed Temari pulling a stuttering Naruto.

"Use my room! Also, Itachi and Deidara is here! Don't use "that" room!" I heard a groan from the boys in the room. Shika stood up with a plastic bag of glass bottles clinking. Alcohol. I walked out and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Sasuke!" I heard my name being shouted from upstairs.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Naruto's voices really does carry. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You are really evil." I smirked. Yes I was evil. There was a slam. and Gaara was pulling a red faced Neji upstairs. I grinned.

"Serve him right, no one kisses my dobe." Shikamaru chuckled and I realised I spoke out.

"Ototo." Itachi drawled. He was shirtless, there was a fresh palm print in his face and scratches, lots of scratches. He came over me.

"I should mix, don't you think." I nodded, he smelt fresh, he must have showered.

"Hi Shikamaru." He looked at Shikamaru, who was the only person Itachi couldn't intimidate. Perhaps he was just too lazy to be intimidated, but Itachi respected him.

"Hi Itachi, how is the blonde?" Itachi grinned. It was...sinister.

"Resting." was all he said. I turned to Shikamaru.

"How are you and Temari doing?" He shrugged.

"Troublesome. She complains that I don't take her out enough, then when I do, she complains that I am not putting in enough effort. I don't like going out Sasuke, you know that. I can't bother." I smiled and rubbed his shoulders. Itachi was now pouring the mix drinks into cold party cups. After pouring he leaned against the counter and smiled.

"There you go." I took the tray and rose a brow. He poured a cup for himself. I walked out with Shikamaru also carrying a tray.

"Awesomeness, now where is the porn?!" Kiba was a loud mouth. I set the tray on a table.

"If you spill you die." I didn't take any, I was in no mood for alcohol. I saved a cup for Naruto though. Itachi walked in.

"Shut it." He said barely shouting, everyone was quite and looking scared at my brother.

"Deidara is sleeping and he's tired. If you happen to be wasted, and you walk to a bathroom door and you knock, and a voice says 'Someone, un' run away. If the other bathrooms are occupied, drink whatever it is you want to pass." He smiled looking at every face, "I will not repeat nor will I ask questions. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Shikamaru smiled lazily. Itachi turned to leave.

"Your brother is scary Sasuke." Kiba said in a hushed tone. I smiled. I picked up a cup of water and drank some.

"Please look this way!" Temari shouted. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten walked in all blushing.

"What the fuck man! I told you I am not going in that room. They are all going to laugh and I am going to kill Sasuke! Itachi!" Naruto was shouting and calling for my brother. I walked over before I could take a third step Temari stopped me.

"It's worth the wait believe me."

Itachi's chuckle could be heard throughout the room. I was anxious what did he look like.

"Itaaaachi! Help me." Naruto was shouting.

"Calm down, just walking in and walk out ok?"

"I don't wahhh- put me down you pervert! All of you are damn perverts I am a boy damn it!" I turned to walk back to my spot still drinking my water. Itachi dropped Naruto with a thud and the door, there was a flash of black. Why was there black? I walked around the Pool table to get a better look.

Naruto stood with a huff to glare at my smirking brother.

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru was laughing there were dog whistles and cat calls then Neji and Gaara walked in behind him, Neji grinned and Gaara turned beet red. Everyone was ogling my Dobe! I turned to Temari.

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted as I rushed closer to Naruto. Itachi pulled me away before I could reach Naruto.

"Isn't he quite adorable, little brother?" He drawled in my ear.

"You said a kimono. That would have been boring. This is much better." I glared at her.

"Back off all of you!" I shouted. The fact I was struggling against my brothers hold did nothing for my warning. My vision was red. How dare they. I looked at a blushing Naruto. My nose started bleeding. I turned to Temari.

"Why did you make him wear that?!" I glared.

It was like everyone suddenly wanted a piece of what is mine. I'll be damned if anyone touched my Dobe.

* * *

_**1- You know that remote control egg people masturbate with...its one of that, I don't know the proper name. .**_

_**2. - too lazy to write Entertainment room. **_

* * *

**Me: *Stretch* what you think?**

**Sasuke: What is my dobe wearing?!**

**Me: I won't tell until the next chapter.**

**Itachi: Hn, as long at the world knows Deidara is mine I am ok.**

**Deidara: They already know un. Stop behaving like that.**

**Itachi: *glares* come with me Deid.**

**Me: O.O you shouldn't tease him.**

**Naruto: *whispers* he likes it. :)**

**Shika: troublesome.**

**Gaara: Back on top**

**Neji: Just where I like you. *Kisses Gaara***

**Me: *Activates Eternal Nosebleed Sharingan* **

**Hinata, Ino, Sakura: Thanks for the views and reviews and support! Love you all! -wink- **

**Kiba: A 3sum...nice.. **


	19. Nineteenth The Calm III

**So, I am dying of lack of YAOI ACTION! I don't have the internet at home anymore, and my next door neighbour didn't pay her bill so I can't leech, unfortunately. I plan to go to an I-café and they charge an arm and a leg for just thirty minutes and the library is across town so, can't make daily trips there. Anyways, I plan to update once a week, with long chapter. Until I get my internet or my neighbour pays her bill. LOL! Whichever comes first! **

**The story is almost finished, so Enjoy and thanks for the support! **

**Gaara's P.O.V~~~**

I got home early; I pushed open my door, ignoring the angry bellowing of my father. He was a prick. I hated him, I haven't gotten over the abuse I received as a child from him, now at 21 he only uses words to abuse, blaming me constantly for the death of my mother. Sighing I walked to my closet and took out a burgundy top and a plain navy blue skinny jeans with my navy blue Converse sneakers. My hair was still wet from my shower. I towel dried it as best as I could. I was wearing my fluffy red robe.

"You little shit!" I heard him shout at my door, he was pounding hard on the door. Walking over I pulled the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked calmly, I wanted to do nothing but pound his head into the wall.

"You little fag where the fuck are you going? Don't you hear me talking to you?" I rose and eyebrow.

"Out." I said. I was used to the name calling. He pushed pass me to stand in the middle of my room. Legs apart and arms folded across his chest he glared. When I was younger I once quivered under that glare, not anymore.

"You can stop glaring; I am not a child anymore." I chuckled and walked over to a duffle bag I began stuffing underwear and Pj's into the bag.

"Staying out with some little whore?! I will not have it in my house!" I looked at him, a smiled plastered on my face. He flinched, I straightened and walked towards him, smile still etched on my face, close enough I stopped and looked at him.

"I think you should be more concerned about the fact that, your current wife is sleeping with your brother, and of the media finding out about your abusive nature, Mr Politician." I grinned.

"Hey! Gaara!" I heard Temari and Kankuro shout. They stood in the doorway with a fear stricken face.

"Don't worry; I haven't touched him, yet." I turned back to my father.

"Are we done?" He huffed and grabbed my collar. I looked him dead in the eye. Then my phone rang. Still in his hold I reached into my pocket for my cell.

"Hello." I said into the phone still maintaining eye contact with him.

"I am at your door, let me in." Neji said. I closed the phone.

"Kankuro, see to the door for me please." I asked, he nodded and walked off, Temari was now looking bored. I chuckled.

"Hey, slut! You better not bring your whorish lifestyle into this house, and I don't take kindly to threats." I could feel my right eye twitching.

So many ways to kill this bastard flashed through my mind.

"Dad, come on." I heard Temari speak up. He released me,

"Why would anybody want you is beyond me. Even your mother died to get away from you." He said before leaving my room.

"Mr Sabaku. Good Evening." I heard Neji's voice in the hall.

What my father had said was playing over and over in my head. I didn't particularly trust people so easily. Maybe he was right. Naruto's face flashed in my mind, then Neji's, Temari, Kankuro, and Sai. Maybe they are all pretending. Maybe they are all laughing behind my back at my gullibility.

"Gaara? Don't listening to him," I felt Temari's arms around my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

"We love you." She kissed my cheek and smiled I nodded, pushing the thought to the back of my head.

"Oh my love, you look yummy." I heard Neji exclaimed. I sighed at him, this idiot. I turned to him only to be pounced upon.

"Oi, Neji." I shouted, pretending to hate it.

"Stop pushing me away." He claimed my mouth. I heard a squeal.

"You guys are so freaking cute…." Temari's love for gays was about the only feminine thing about her personality, but we dare not say that, she has a temper, how Shikamaru manages is beyond me.

"We are, aren't we?" Neji was grinning. I pushed him off.

"Can I spend the weekend at your place?" I asked, He grinned.

"Yup, why not spend the week?" I shook my head.

"Nope weekend." I looked at him and smiled. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. And I don't want Neji to get tired of me. I returned to packing. I finished and he picked up my duffle bag. I walked into my closet to get dress. He was pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I wanted to see your body, I love it." He tugged gently on my damp hair.

"There will be other time from that, now it's inappropriate."

"Let's go Princess." I glared. He pouted. I blushed. Temari and Kankuro were already in the vehicle.

"Do you ever drive your own car?" I asked staring at Sasuke's car. He shrugged.

"I like this one, it suites me, I want to buy it from Sasuke, but he's playing hard." He climbing in the passenger and tossed me the keys. I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I am tired. Plus I didn't get to see your body." He pouted, I sighed. I started the car and pulled out the drive way. It was long, I don't know why my house had to be so damn big sometimes, but I was grateful, I could escape my father's rants sometimes.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. I glanced at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just sighed; again, you've been sighing a lot actually."

"It's dad." Temari chimed in. I glared at her through the rear-view mirror. She glared back.

"Is he still at it?" Neji asked. I nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen to me-" I pulled over, I turned to face him. I was angry.

"What is your problem? I told you I don't want to talk about it! It has nothing to do with you! Now shut the fuck up!" I could hear gasps coming from the backseat. I pulled away from the curb and Neji sat back, arms crossed with a jaded expression.

"Understood." Was all he said, I felt badly. I ignored him and continued to Sasuke's house pulling up, he jumped out and punched the codes and we drove in. Hopping into the car he turned to me.

"Park at the side." I nodded.

I parked the car. Temari and Kankuro were the first to come out.

"God the tension!" Kankuro shouted walking around to the front. I grabbed Neji's hand.

"Look, I am sorry." He looked out the car at the roses. I was getting angry but I tried to calm.

"You don't trust me do you?" It was all he asked. I looked at him for a moment. I admittedly took a while to reply.

"I see." He got up from the car and picked up my bag.

"Neji!" I shouted at him. He paused and I handed him the keys, his eyes were dead. I sighed. He walked away.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath.

Walking around I saw Kiba and the others standing there. Neji smiled and greeted them I too tried to look pleasant. Kiba called Sasuke. After a few minutes the door opened revealing a flushed Sasuke.

Kiba rushed in and I smiled. I heard a crash and Sasuke ran into what seems to be his E. Room. I watched as he threw Kiba off Naruto, who was on his back on the floor, I grinned. He stood and saw me.

"Gaara!" He jumped on me and I hugged him, I glanced at Neji who frowned. I released Naruto and Neji pulled him in for a hug, or so I thought. He kissed Naruto's cheek and was grinning. I swore I popped a vein. I walked towards the door.

"Neji!" I said sternly. Turning to the side, I beckoned him with a nod and we walked out of the room, it was now quite but I didn't care. We walked in to the living room. He walked in and stood leaning against a wall. I turned my back to him, I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. He put his lips on another man, maybe this is all a joke. Maybe my father was right. I turned to him. I saw him flinched under my gaze.

"Sit." He sat in the arm chair and looked away. He was being rebellious. I walked over to him.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked and a low voice. He looked at me.

"Nothing, I simply kissed a friend's cheek, what is the problem there?" He asked with a vacant expression.

"What is the problem? You put your lips on another man, and you're asking me, what is the problem?!" I shouted. I was standing over him.

"Yes I am asking that. It's not like it's any of your business and besides you don't own me." He looked at me.

I slapped him, hard across his face. I was hurting, and I angry at him. I did own him! His face was turned to the side his now reddened cheek mocking me. Everything I touched and loved gets hurt and marked. I pushed the thought aside.

"Listen to me well Hyuuga-" grabbed his face by his chin and turned it to me "-I do own you! And you should fucking well remember that!" He pushed my hand off, but remained seated.

"Ha, Gaara I am not a thing; and you damn well don't own me!" He looked as angry as I am. I slapped him again. My vision was getting blurry.

Tears.

I grabbed his hair and straddled him; pulling his now reddened face to mine I bit on the mark. I could hear his gasps. Leaning so my mouth was brushing his ear I said,

"Listen to me well Neji, for this is the last time I will say this. I own you. You are mine; I will not have you making a fool out of me by kissing others and flirting with other boys." I tugged hard on his hair to expose his neck. I bit into the exposed flesh.

"Ahhh…" he moaned, I could now feel his member hardened under my bottom. I smiled.

"See, isn't this easier?" I got up and pulled him to his feet. I pulled him out the room. I walked pass the kitchen, Shikamaru and Sasuke were there. I went up the stairs and began turning the door knobs. I turned to Neji.

"We need a bedroom." He nodded and he walked down to a door and turned the knob, it opened. He looked back at me.

"Here is a bed room, Gaara-san." I flinched at the honorific; I didn't want to be that Gaara now. I pushed him in and he walked over to the bed and sat.

I stood and looked at him. His cheek had a two palm prints he was ghosting his hand over the area and wincing. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't mean to. I walked over and took his hand. He looked up at me. I brought the palm to my lips and kissed it tenderly. He looked up, not looking at me but over my shoulder, he was confused. I smiled warmly.

"I didn't mean to hit you," I gently touched his bruised cheek, he flinched.

"Does it hurt badly?" It was a stupid question but I wanted to ask. He looked down.

"Yes it does, you're not exactly weak." He looked everywhere except at me. I tilted his face towards my face. I kissed his parted lips.

"I really am sorry, Neji, I didn't mean to snap it's just seeing you smile like that with others, it makes me uncomfortable." I looked his face.

"Why? You do know I love you right? Why can't you believe me?" He asked. I released his chin and walked to the window,

I looked out into Sasuke's back yard. It was a simple question, a simple question with a complicated answer. I looked out at the yard. It was beautiful. The pool was in the shape of a heart. I could hear the laughter downstairs. Friends? Were we actually all friends? Do they actually care? Is Neji sincere? I came to terms that I did love him a long time ago but somewhere between then and now, and what my father said, I started doubting him again. All these thoughts rocked my mind. I sighed. That prick I called father.

"You know that my dad and I aren't on good terms right?" I didn't wait for a response.

"Well let's just say, he can no longer physically abuse me, so now he turns to verbal abuse."

"What did he-"

"Shut up! I am talking." I said without looking at him. When it was quiet I continued.

"Not only does he call me names, that I am used to. He insults me every time I do or say something." I heard footsteps and felt Neji's arms around me.

"Then today, he said, no one loved me, even my mother died to get away from me." I felt my heart burst and the tears I have been holding back, gushed.

I cried hard. I could feel Neji rocking back and forth trying to sooth me. He was kissing my head.

"Gaara, you shouldn't listen to him, He's retarded." I nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't help think that he may be right, I have a nasty temper and I vent on you, so I keep wondering why, why would you really love me, and Temari and Kankuro I am distant with them, even Naruto, I feel like I am hurting him in some way-" my rant was cut off by Neji's mouth. He pulled away.

"Are you done? Look, I was hurt by what you said today in the car, and jealous of how you always shone around Naruto, so that's why I kissed him, I am a friendly guy, so I talk and laugh with everyone, but you are the only person I will never raise my hand to or intentionally hurt, no matter the names you call me or if you hit me." I chuckled softly.

"I am really sorry about that, I was hurt and angry I took it out on you." I rubbed his face gently, I smiled up at him. He hugged me close.

"I was going wait a while but, now might be a good time." He said softly,

"For what?"

"Be quiet."

"Neji." I said fiercely. He chuckled.

"You like being in control a little too much Gaara." He kneeled in front of me; he pulled up one leg so he was now on one knee. He took my hand. This can't be heading where I think it is.

"Gaara? You are a pain." He started, my heart fell and I tried pulling my hand out of his, he smiled.

"Will you let me finish?" I scowled.

"You are a pain, but you are the only pain I love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to have my kids-" I chuckled. Weirdo. "- I promise to protect and cherish you forever, I want you to be only mine by marrying me. What do you say? Of course I'll buy us engagement rings and have the wedding after school, and then we can buy our own place." I tried to mask my excitement. I did well. I think. I pulled him up.

"Stand Neji." I looked him in the eyes, he was actually….sad. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck and jumped on him.

"Yes, Neji I would love to marry you and have your adopted babies." He squeezed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He walked over to the bed and gently laid me there.

"I love you." He whispered softly in my ear. I shivered.

"I love you too Neji." I smiled and looked him in the eye.

"Oh I know." He grinned then lowered his head to claim my mouth. I didn't fight. This felt right.

"Ass." I muttered against his mouth. He chuckled.

He pulled away and brushed my hair back, arms still around his neck I pulled him in to kiss him. I enjoyed it, it felt special. I could feel his warm pink tongue licking my lips; I moaned against his mouth and opened my lips, giving way for our tongues meet. I could feel him taste every corner of my mouth with expertise. I pushed my hips against his and he moaned and pulled away.

"Gaara…." He moaned and roughly claimed my mouth, marking, branding me with his taste and filling my senses with him.

I loved him so much I felt my heart clenched. And in the back of my head fireworks were on display. I pulled him closer, trying to mesh our bodies together. I heard his groan.

"I wanna to feel you, see you and taste every inch of you." I purred at his words and pushed against his hips.

"Gaara." He purred my name.

Lips still locked he pulled his body away slightly to put his hand under my shirt, I gasp at the warmth. Breaking the kiss, he nudged my head up with his nose to feast on my neck. I mewled. I couldn't help it. One of my hands griped the sheets as his fingers brushed gingerly against my nipple. The other buried in his hair. I thrust upwards.

"Neji…" I breathed his name.

I could feel his smiled against my neck as he kissed and nipped at it, he tentatively licked it before sinking his teeth into a particular sport on my neck.

"Arrggh….nggh" I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips. I clutched him as though he was life and I didn't want to let go.

He stopped torturing my neck and kissed me hard on the lips. He pulled away, to pull my shirt over my head; he tossed it aside and kneeled he began pulling his shirt off as well. I sat up and inched closer to him to kiss his stomach, it was firm, and beautiful. I heard him moan and his hands came to rest on my shoulders. I delicately kissed his navel and felt him shiver, his hands were now in my hair caressing my head, and I licked, kissed and nibbled my way up his chest. Hands now at his waist, I ran my tongue ghostly over his budding nipple, I heard the sudden intake of breath and smiled, and I turned my attention to his other nipple but this time I sucked. Hard.

"Gaara…" he breathed my name.

Running one hand up his side I tweaked his unattended nipple. His hold in my hair tightened, I was pulled back and pushed back into the bed, and his eyes were clouded with desire and want. It was hypnotising. His lips came crashing down on mine, fiercely. I moaned, putting my arms around his waist I pulled him tighter and grind my hips into his.

"Ahhh….Too much clothes." He said and began pulling my pants off. He was fumbling with my eager hands, I chuckled.

"Allow me." He stopped and blushed then nodded. I pulled my buttons and he pushed my hands away.

"I'll finish it." He smiled and pulled his own jeans along with his underwear down and off in one fluid motion. I blushed as I watched his muscles rippled with his movement, he was positively breath-taking.

He crawled on all fours over me. He kissed me, our bodies, pushed against each other; I ran my hands through his hair. I really loved his hair. I pulled out of the kiss to nibble on his earlobe. He groaned and pushed aggressively against my erection, throwing my head back I mewled. His lips attacked my neck hungrily, he kissed and sucked hard, I knew I was going to have marks later but I didn't care. I wanted more. His lips left my neck and his hand now crept up to my nipples and pulled on it hard.

"Arrggh!" It hurt but at the same time it felt like heaven. He pinched my nipple, I began breathing fast. His mouth claimed my other nipple and sucked hard, his tongue playing with my nipple, I grabbed his head and arch into his mouth.

"More please…" I groaned. My jeans were too tight and uncomfortable. He grinned then bit my nipple. I stifled a scream.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his mouth and hand leaving my nipples to work on my jeans, raising my hips he pulled them off along with my burgundy underwear. I opened my eyes to see him licking his lips. He grasped my erection before looking up at me.

"You want me to?" He asked teasingly. I nodded. He smiled then licked the head of my member. I groaned.

It felt so good. My hips bucked. He pushed me down into to the bed. Licking his lips he slowly took me into his warm sweet mouth.

"Neji…." I couldn't help but call his name.

I could feel pleasure pricking down my spine my head was swimming. He began to move his head up and down, I grabbed his head, and I felt like I wanted to explode. He began to play with my balls squeezing it gently, mischievously letting his fingers tease my hole. I wasn't going to last long if he continued like this.

"Neji…" I moaned his name and he sucked harder.

"Please…" I started seeing stars as; he started humming and deep throating me taking me further into his warm cavern.

"Arrggh!" I shuddered, I came in his mouth and he released my half erected member. His face had my fluid trickling down the side of his mouth. He used a finger to wipe it off then licked it. I could see he hadn't swallowed, I gulped in excitement. Deep down I like being bottom. I blushed. He grinned having coated three fingers properly. I looked at his erection. I lick my lips. I wanted to taste him and repay the glorious favour. He chuckled.

"You can do that tomorrow." He said, reading my mind. I nodded.

"Turn on your tummy and bend over." He said; I followed what he said.

I felt one hand on my butt, spreading my cheek.

"Neji…." I groaned.

His tongue was licking at my hole. I felt the warm muscle force its way pass my entrance and was wriggling around, he pulled away to kiss and bite my butt. I turned to try and look at him.

"I am going to get you for that bite." I said, He winked at me then he pushed a finger pass my entrance, then twisted and wiggled is finger around. I held my breath.

I groaned as a shiver ran thought my body. He found what he was looking for, he added another finger, it hurt but I bit my lip, the pain gave way for pleasure as he brushed my prostate again. I moaned his name; he kissed my thigh and began scissoring his fingers, stretching me, ensuring I will be able to accommodate something much bigger and more pleasurable. He added another finger it hurt but not as much, He began playing with my prostate again and I pushed against his fingers, they kept teasing me. I wanted to feel the pleasure all over me in torrents, not light showers.

"Neji, please, I can't wait anymore." I found to strength to whisper. He removed his fingers and leaned over to kiss my neck while poking my entrance with the head of his erection.

"Just remember-" he pushed the head of his member through my entrance.

"Neji!" I screamed his name at the intrusion and the pain, I felt myself stretch to accommodate him, as he paused and holding my hips in place.

"-remember that, I am yours and you are mine." At the end of the sentence he pushed hard into me, slamming directly into my prostate.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes! I am!" I shouted. He repeated his previous actions, pounding into me. Hard. I felt pleasure running all over my body in heavy torrents. His hands were gripping my hips hard.

"God you are so tight…." He groaned into my neck. He started kissing my neck. His pounding maintained a steady pace. It felt so good.

I pulled off; I wanted to see his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frantically.

"Nothing, I just want to see your face." I smiled and turned over to lie on my back. He smiled and kissed me.

Positioning himself at my entrance, he slid in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms under his and gripped his back and my face was buried in his neck. I bit down hard and met his thrust and we started our own intimate dance like a balance of push and pull, for indeed we did balance each other. I pulled away to meet his lips with my own. He found my spot again. I threw my head back and moaned. His pace sped up and I could feel something build up in my abdomen threatening to burst. He continued to punish and abuse my prostate.

"Neji… I can't hold back any…more…" I breathed.

"I know. I can feel it, your insides are squeezing me really tight," he breathed.

He placed one hand between us to grasp my throbbing erection and the other under my neck.

"Hold….on..." he grunted, and I held him tight.

**-Thrust-**

He slammed hard. I screamed.

"Neji!" The hand holding my erection tightened. I can't possibly last any longer.

**-Thrust-**

Again. Another violent thrust, my head was swimming. I gripped and sank my nails into his shoulder.

"Neji….p-p-pleeaassee..." I stuttered.

**-Thrust-**

Another more brutal and more on point thrust than the others greeted me, I felt light headed. He licked my earlobe. I was now convinced he was trying to kill me.

**-Thrust-**

"Neji!" I screamed his name and came on our chests. I was now panting.

**-Thrust-**

"Arrggh….Gaara!" Another prostate shattering thrust, He came shouting my name.

"Gaara…Gaara" He breathed my name.

I could feel his warmth all over my insides. I pulled him down and kissed him.

"Neji, that was…. Were you trying to kill me?" I asked staring into his eyes; we were both now covered in sweat. He chuckled and hugged me close.

"Nope, I love you too much." I chuckled. And kissed him passionately on the lips and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you so much." I cried a little. He released me and reached behind me to unclasp a necklace.

"Here." I looked up at him.

"I can't.. It belonged-"

"To my father, I know, he got it from my mother, now I am giving it to you." I raised myself up a bit to allowing him to put it on.

Safely clasping the necklace at the back of my neck, I looked at it was the shape of a leaf with an H made of diamond in the centre. (1)

"Thank you." I hugged him.

"We should probably go down stairs." I nodded. And he pulled me up. I winced. He chuckled.

"You can stay here is you want."

"What the fuck?!" I hear a voice shouted from downstairs. I looked at Neji.

"We, including myself should go downstairs. Just help me." He nodded and we cleaned ourselves, Neji knew Sasuke's house, going into an adjoining bathroom we cleaned ourselves and got dressed.

Walking downstairs I saw Itachi, with some girl thrown over his shoulder. This girl was shouting like a man. He was urging the person to go in the room and back out, there was a loud thump, and the person fell. I walked in to look at this girl.

"Oh my god." That was all I could say. It was no girl, but Naruto. Neji was dying with laughter beside me. I nudged him to stop but he kept laughing. Naruto was on the floor in a lump fuming. He did look adorable. I smiled and Neji pulled me close.

"Jealous much." I whispered to him.

"Damn straight!" was his reply. I chuckled and touched the necklace and turned my attention to Sasuke who was screaming at everyone to not look, he was being held up by Itachi.

"I wonder if I could get you to wear that." Neji purred into my ear. I blushed.

"Not likely." I scoffed. I could feel his silent chuckle rumbling in his chest against my back.

"Whatever possessed Sasuke to do this to Naruto?" I asked silently… though it seems he is against it. He kept glaring at Temari who was too busy taking pictures of Naruto. It was cute.

"I change my mind. I may be persuaded to wear it." He said to Neji. He smiled and pulled me close. I looked back at Naruto. He was standing and shouting. He was so cute, but why that outfit?

**I know muahahahah evil…. **

**Neji: I like the sex scene.**

**Gaara: Yes it was…. *blush* nice. Kurt you may live. **

**Me: How cute….O.o**

**Naruto: What am I wearing?!**

**Me: Sasuke knows.**

**Sasuke: *mumbles* Traitor…. Naruto Hun, wait and see.**

**Naruto: Do I look cute in it?**

**Me: *stares***

**Sasuke: *nosebleed* **

**Naruto: Sasuke! Sasuke!**

**Me: Pervert… *to readers* THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! TELL YOU WHAT HE'S WEARING NEXT CHAPTER. **

I know some things don't correspond with the previous chapter, but, please forgive me, I am writing this without internet and I kind of,….don't always read my work, I just write and follow the plot in my head, I know some things seem off but…GOMEN!

**(1)- You know Konoha's symbol, picture that with an H-for Hyuuga in the middle. Corny I know, but meh…. It's cute… and more importantly…..It's YAOI! **


	20. The Uproar

**S****o my neighbour got back her net so I am able to leech again….yay! Sorry for taking to so long to post. School started, tons of work, exams and stuff so yea. I will make this a long chapter ok? Ok! Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Also have you seen Naruto Issue 605 omg Obito T_T…..**

**RECAP~~~**

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru was laughing there were dog whistles and cat calls then Neji and Gaara walked in behind him, Neji grinned and Gaara turned beet red. Everyone was ogling my Dobe! I turned to Temari.

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted as I rushed closer to Naruto. Itachi pulled me away before I could reach Naruto.

"Isn't he quite adorable, little brother?" He drawled in my ear.

"You said a kimono. That would have been boring. This is much better." I glared at her.

"Back off all of you!" I shouted. The fact I was struggling against my brother's hold did nothing for my warning. My vision was red. How dare them. I looked at a blushing Naruto. My nose started bleeding. I turned to Temari.

"Why did you make him wear that?!" I glared.

It was like everyone suddenly wanted a piece of what is mine. I'll be damned if anyone touched my Dobe.

**End le recap~~~**

**Sasuke P.O.V~~**

**I **stood there watching everyone eyeballing my Naruto who was glowering at everyone in the room. Finally out of Itachi's hold I rushed over to him, he turned and glared at me.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" I looked at his flushed face and felt a nosebleed coming on, he was so damn cute. I grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me." I said to him, dragging him out of the room.

We were at the foot of the stairs when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone, maybe Itachi was, and I ignored it dragging a pouting, flushed and fuming Naruto. I paused and turn to him, cupping his cheek.

"This wasn't the outfit I had planned, I had no idea Temari bought this." I looked down at Naruto. He glared at me.

"Why would you want me wearing a females outfit, I look like the blonde gothic version of little Bo Peep!" Naruto turned away from me sharply the hem of his skirt swishing slightly.

I told Temari to get a long hipster skirt and a tank top, not a gothic Lolita dress, a knee high net stocking and a cute little bonnet. Naruto's angry face wearing such a thing was having the opposite effect of what it should on me, I didn't want to cower, instead I wanted to rip the cute clothes off him, and eat him up, sighing I closed my eyes willing my already painful erection to calm down.

"Yo, Naru-chan, wanna give us a peek under your frilly little skirt?" Kiba shouted sticking his head out the entrance of the E. Room, there was a roar of laughter, curses from Gaara, giggles from the girls, and sighs from Shikamaru. I growled pulling a beet red Naruto up the stairs and into my room, I released his wrist and walked over to the window not wanting to look at him.

"Put your clothes on Naruto, take that off." I heard shuffling then I felt his arms around me, pressing his clothed body against my back, I turned to glare at him. He was grinning.

"Naruto what are you doing?" He looked down, then back at me, his mischievous grin replaced with a seductive smirk.

"Isn't that painful, Sasuke-kun." His hands began cursing up and down my chest and abdomen.

"Our friends are here." I squeaked, frowning now annoyed at the sound of my voice. He circled me to stand between me and the window. He leaned closer nuzzling my neck with his nose, I felt a warm wet flick of his tongue and groaned instantly.

He snaked his hands around my neck pulling me down, forcing me silently to look in his eyes. I did. I lost it, his eyes were swimming with lust and want and…love. Throwing away all my reserves I grabbed him and kissed him hard. Pushing him roughly against the window, I heard him gasp and his hold on my shirt tightened, he grounded his erection against mine, and a low guttural moan escaped my lips.

"Sasuke…" he breathed heavily into my mouth, his warm breath mingling enticingly with mine. I wanted him so badly.

"Sasuke…." He moaned my name and my cock twitched with excitement, Naruto broke our kiss and stepped back, untying his bonnet letting it fall to the floor he winked at me, his fingers slowly started working on the laces of the dress, then he stopped, pushing me back towards the bed.

Finally flopped down, he straddled my hips and his luscious butt wiggled against my tormented erection.

"Naruto…" I could stop the moan from escaping.

"Say Suke…ever thought about doing me in a dress?" Naruto's pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his swollen lips. I groaned and nodded.

"Yes I have, dobe… stop teasing me.'' I wanted to shout. He raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled.

"In due time teme… in due time… but first… I think should help you out with this don't you think?" Naruto began unbuckling my pants and biting his lip while massaging my erection… this is going to be pure hell…

**4hours later~~~ (A/N: I know you hate me for the lack of Lemon, I leave that to your imagination)**

**Sasuke's POV~~**

**I** slowly opened my eyes after such an experience with Naruto, I was exhausted. I turned to the slumbering blonde and smirked. Note to self, angry sex with Naruto is fucking awesome! I shifted Naruto's head from my chest and sat up.

"What the hell?!" My room was in disarray as though a tornado passed through, chairs turned over, my window curtains down, clothes shredded and were scattered all about the floor. I got up to pick up what was left of my clothes.

"Does he have claws?" I said out loud.

"That's mean asshole." Came a slur from the bed. Naruto sat up grinning at me. I scowled.

"Look at my room dobe!" Naruto chuckled, then threw the sheets off presenting me with a full view of his morning erection.

"That was all you, after Itachi interrupted us and gave you something to drink you went on a rampage, saying how you were going to eat me alive, look at my back?" He turned, showing me his scarred back. I winced, then frowned. Itachi.

**~~Flash back~~~Flash back~~~Flash back~~~Flash back~~~Flash back~~~Flash back~~~**

"_Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto was driving him insane._

"_MMM Sas?" Naruto said with a mouth full of Sasuke's cock. Naruto thrust his already slick fingers into Sasuke's entrance without warning. Sasuke unfamiliar with the abuse, grunted. _

"_What are you doing dobe?" Naruto ignored him and smirked somewhat, still sucking Sasuke off he wiggled his fingers. _

"_Sasuke!" The doors to Sasuke's room opened open revealing a smirking Itachi._

"_Cock blocker!" Sasuke shouted yanking on his curtain, pulling it over Naruto who was still licking his cock, for somehow they left the bed and was now on the floor._

"_Here I made Tomato juice." Sasuke's hips bucked and his breath hitched as Naruto took him far down his throat._

"_Shit….stoppp…" Sasuke moaned. Itachi stood there. Sasuke grabbed the cup and chugged its contents ignoring the odd taste of the "Tomato juice". Itachi left. Pulling the curtain off Naruto, Sasuke began feeling lighted headed. He grabbed Naruto and pushed him off and stood. _

"_S…SSasuke?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression, he has never seen Sasuke like this before._

"_I am going to eat you up right now," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him up and crushed their lips together. _

"_Get on the bed dobe, so I can fuck you senseless.." Wide eyed and curious Naruto did has he was told._

**~~End flash back~~~End flash back~~~End flash back~~~End flash back~~~End flash back~~**

"Son of a bitch!" I growled and Naruto approached me, cupping my face he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Now I see why you don't drink energy drinks, I am going to go bathe,-" he turned to open the bathroom connect to my room then turned back to me "-pick out a bit T-shirt for me."

I nodded and went to the closet to get us clothes.

**~1hour later~~**

Naruto and I walked downstairs to the commotion in the . Kiba was in a chair with Hinata in his lap, Temari and Shikamaru were missing, and Shino and Sai were in a corner…

"Sai?!" Naruto exploded running towards the raven who turned bright red.

"Dickless." Was all Sai said, Ino and Sakura were spooning in a couch, basically everyone was paired off, I took a seat beside Ino and Sakura.

"Dobe!" Naruto turned and frowned then walked over.

"Teme." I pulled him down to sit on my lap. Just then Neji laughed out, followed by Gaara scolding him to shut up.

"Care to share?" I asked coldly.

"Sure, Gaara just mentioned how you and Naruto looked like two-" Gaara cupped Neji's mouth and turned to us,

"I said, you two looked cozy." Gaara dragged Neji out the room.

"They are gonna fuck aren't they?" Kiba asked unashamedly. Hinata sputtered.

"K..kiba-kun…not so loud." Kiba hugged Hinata.

"So who wanna get shit faced?!" Deidara called from the doorway. Naruto jumped up, I swear those two are like hyper active ball of blinding energy when they meet. Naruto was talking with Deidara then it dawned on me what Itachi did.

"Dei, where is Itachi?" Deidara looked at me…smirking? I couldn't tell.

"He went out, something about work." I stared at him longer and he chuckled.

"What's with the stare?" I shrugged and pulled out my phone to call him. After three rings he answered.

"Where are you?" I asked, glancing at Deidara and Naruto out of the corner of my eyes.

"Work, Sasuke, why?" I couldn't detect any trace of deception.

"Why are you at work?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Missed me already, awww how cute." I rolled me eyes. Naruto appeared in my lap, asking for a shot glass. I told him where it was.

"Just answer, you weasel."

"A guest arrived unexpectedly, but everything is going according to plan usual, I am an Uchiha after all. Ciao Ototou." Itachi hung up.

"I am an Uchiha after all…..pfft" I mocked him throwing down my phone turning my attention towards Deidara and the others.

For some stranger reason I couldn't get this dooming feeling out of tummy. I need to stay on guard.

**Itachi's POV~~~**

I sat in my office above the club, looking at a face I hadn't seen in years. He had grown exceptionally and was even a bit beautiful. Not as beautiful as Deidara of course but beautiful none the less. I watched him cross his legs and glared at me, he hasn't changed much, his straight charcoal dress pants and dark navy blue dress shirt, his black and blue pin striped tie looked really good on him.

"Are you done checking me out?" He asked, his mouth barely moved. I chuckled, he hasn't changed at all.

"I am finished checking you out, by the way your brother is here." I hadn't told him about his brother; before I could put another thought together I was hauled by my collar and dragged over my office table.

"Where is he?" Kyu was glaring harder at me.

"Let go." I command and that he did. Brushing myself off calmly I stood, rounding the table I sat in front of him.

"At my house right now, with my little brother, they are an item." Kyu got up and without a glance walked out of the room. I shook my head.

"So predictable." Picking up my phone I called Deidara, after first ring he answered.

"Yea hun?"

"He's on his way." He heard Deidara chuckle.

"Ok." He hung up, I needed to get home quickly, however this was going to work out wasn't going to miss me, no matter what.

**Neji's POV~~~**

**I** watched Deidara answer his phone in the kitchen, something wasn't right. Deidara only grinned and float around after 1 of 3 things.

Sex.

Art.

Secrets coming to light.

He had been having sex, so it wasn't that, he has no Art exhibition so it couldn't be that either. Just then he glanced at me and winked. My stomach did I back flip, I needed to find Gaara. Kaze was here. I ran up the stairs to the bedroom were Gaara was lying down in bed. I banged up the door, running to the bed I shook him awake.

"Gaara, Kaze is here and I think he might be on his way…here!" I saw the blood drained from his face, he uttered a single word.

"Naruto…" He jumped up and got dressed, we both rushed down the stairs.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Gaara muttered to himself, we ran in to the living room to see Sasuke and Naruto laughing and drinking, ignorant to the doom heading their way. Sasuke looked up at us, clearly our face was showing everything, our anxiety and stress.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked approaching us, Naruto looked at Gaara and jumped up.

"Gaara-kun?" Naruto's big baby blue eyes, innocent with concern was tearing Gaara apart and it was obvious.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." Gaara swallowed and the entire room got quite obvious catching on to the mood hanging over our heads.

"I…-" Just then there was a bang and the front door opened.

"Where the fuck is my little brother!"

**It's been months I know, programming takes a lot out of you T_T no excuse I could have updated.**

**To all the persons affected by Sandy (the super storm) my condolences and prayers go out to you. **

**Love you all! Mwah! **

**Not as long as I wanted **


	21. The End?

**Ahh it feels good to have my net back (I am leeching) though school starts tomorrow I'm putting this one out…..**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters nor do I profit from this.**

**RECAP~~~**

_"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked approaching us, Naruto looked at Gaara and jumped up._

_"Gaara-kun?" Naruto's big baby blue eyes innocent with concern was tearing Gaara apart and it was obvious._

_"Naruto I need to tell you something." Gaara swallowed and the entire room got quite obvious catching on to the mood hanging over our heads._

_"I…-" Just then there was a bang and the front door opened._

_"Where the fuck is my little brother?!"_

**END RECAP**

**Naruto's POV~~~**

**T**he blood drained from Gaara's face. I stood there looking at Gaara searching his face, frowning.

"Gaa-kun, what's wrong and Sasuke who the hell is that? Go look!" I pushed Sasuke towards that door and hugged Gaara. What the hell was going on?

"Whatever it is you can tell me Gaara." I looked at Neji who was fidgeting and looking everywhere except for at me, which was weird since he always flirted with me.

"Sasuke! Get the fuck out of my way I need to see Nar-chan now!" a voice shouted echoing in my head. 'Nar-chan'? The was only one person who ever called me that… and he was dead. Closing my head and shaking off the feeling I pulled away to look at Gaara.

"Talk to me." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Naruto, I…-" then a blonde figure appeared in the door way. I looked up staring into the sea blue eyes of my brother. My heart was racing, impossible my brother is dead! I shivered, I was scared. More importantly I was confused, not to mention shocked! I was hallucinating, it was the only explanation.

"Kaze…?" I whispered his name and the figure rushed towards me grabbing me into a hug that was real. This was by far the most realistic hallucination ever.

"Naruto! Oh my god, I have missed you so much!" The figure still kept touching me, my hair my face my shoulders, it felt so damn real. I laughed.

"I swear, that was some strong alcohol." I turned back to Gaara, stepping around my 'hallucination'.

"So tell me what's wrong now?" Just then Itachi walked in smirking.

"You can see him too?" I asked. I was grabbed and turned around by my shoulders roughly, it felt so real. I looked into Kaze's eyes, the green-blue pulled me in.

"Kaze?" I asked him touching, poking and prodding his face. My vision blurred and then pitch black came. I could hear Sasuke's panicking voice as I blacked out.

**Kaze's POV~~~**

**I** watched as Naruto fainted in my arms, I caught him. He was heavier than he looked. Sasuke came over to my side and I pushed him roughly away. Glaring at him I dared him to come closer.

"Itachi, what the hell is wrong with you, you sadistic retard?" I asked glaring at the pale-face grinning bastard in the door way. Deidara walked in with a smirk equal to Itachi's.

"It was bound to happen, consider this a birthday present like no other, I didn't have to tell you about Naruto being here. Also shouldn't you be apologizing to my little brother?" I blanched and scowled.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke glared at us both.

"Apologize for what? If anything I should be apologizing to him for raping him!" There was a collective gasps and sighs behind us from the other forgotten occupants of the room, ignoring them I stood with a moaning Naruto in my arm.

"Look Itachi, what's done is done, we've all grown, and moved on. I don't think-" Itachi frowned.

"When it concerned my damn brother it does, come on Kaze we don't have all night." I muttered curses and walked out of the room.

"Not here, too much ears." I walked into Itachi's father study, and placed Naruto on the burgundy leather couch. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi Deidara, and some dude with a ponytail walked in lazily.

"What's up with you?" I asked rudely, he chuckled and sat slouching on the floor.

"I know everything, I'm just curious about Naruto's reaction to all this that's all." I hissed then turned to Sasuke who was sitting by Naruto's head, stroking his hair gently.

"Look Sasuke, back then you didn't rape me." Sasuke's slow lazy strokes stop, he turned to me with a blank cold expression.

"Say what now?" I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

**Sasuke's POV~~~**

"**Look Sasuke, back then you didn't rape me." **I heard the words but I couldn't quite understand what it meant, I mean I went through hardship, counselling, years of torment, for nothing. He had to be joking.

"Say what now?" I asked. I watched as he took an impatient breath. He was nothing like Naruto.

"You didn't rape me,-" he turned to Gaara who was white as sheet "-you also I knew about your feelings but I was in love with Itachi at the time and you didn't set me up for rape, I know what you were doing I knew that what you gave me was alcohol but if you knew me you would know that I can hold my liquor really well." Gaara face turned a dangerous red.

"What the fuck?!" Neji mouth was open. Shikamaru was staring intently, it was the most interested I have ever seen him. Neji placed a hand on Gaara's quaking frame. Gaara brushed him off.

"You little cock suckers!" Gaara was pointing at Deidara and Itachi, both were smirking with mirth.

"What Gaara? We met at the bar that night, I told you to just relax and let it play out, but you don't listen even back then you didn't listen, that's why you went through so much unwanted stress." Then something clicked.

"Let me get this straight, Gaara loved Kaze, Kaze loved Itachi, and Itachi loved Deidara-"

"Loves, not loved." Deidara interrupted planting a kiss on Itachi's cheek. I scowled and continued.

"-but Kaze got turned down by Itachi and he stomped on Gaara's feelings and Gaara's planned to get him wasted and that letter that was supposedly given to me by "Kaze" was actually from Gaara, but Kaze knew about it and just went along with it, right?" I looked at everyone in the room and they all nodded.

"So when I thought I raped Kaze, and when you Itachi told me that he wasn't dead you just sent him away, what really happened?" I sat down beside Naruto, who was suspiciously breathing heavier and deeper.

"I felt badly, Itachi offered to help me, of course I didn't think about Naruto then, I was just thinking about myself when I planned with Itachi to have my father transferred and I went and started a new life." Kaze said for the first time since I met him he seemed sadden and less haughty.

"I see." I was angry.

"So let me get this straight, you all knew Kaze was alive and didn't tell me?" Naruto's voice echoed in the now quite room. I gulped.

**Naruto's POV~~~**

**I **laid there listening to everything. Sasuke lied, Gaara lied, Kaze lied, Itachi lied, and Deidara lied. They all lied. Why am I always getting hurt, I stayed still, listening to what exactly happened. Kaze left without saying bye, knowing that I love him dearly.

"I see." I heard Sasuke say.

"So let me get this straight, you all knew Kaze was alive and didn't tell me." I said sitting up.

I saw Sasuke swallow with a grave expression on his face, he reached over to help and I brushed him away. Being so damn nice was what got me in this rushed over and kneeled in front of me. Crying. Kaze never cries. I looked in his face and scowled.

"Shedding a few tears won't fix everything Kaze, you left me alone." I said softly. I wanted so much to hug him. I couldn't hold back anymore. I flung myself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulders. Pulling away I punched him in his face. He fell back holding his jaw.

"I see you've improved Nar-chan." I frowned.

"Don't you dare leave me again you asshole." I turned to the others in the room.

"Sasuke, don't ever contact me, it's over. You knew how much I loved Kaze, you could have told me my damn brother was fucking alive!" I glared at him, his eyes were down cast and his face expressionless but his eyes were glistening. I turned away from Sasuke and to Gaara, Neji, Itachi and Deidara.

"I thought we were friends." With that, I looked at Kaze.

"I'm going home, I need to be left alone, Kaze you know where my house is right?" He nodded; I turned and walked out of the room and upstairs to Sasuke's room to pack my bag.

'Just come after me please…tell me you love me and you're sorry' my heart sang to me. I really love Sasuke, but this cut is too deep for him to be forgiven so easily, yea I'm angry but it doesn't change the fact that I am in love with Sasuke. Finally packed and walking towards the front door a hand grabbed my shoulders.

"Come here dobe." Sasuke pulled me outside into the dark and towards his car.

"Let go of me you piece of shit!" I was grabbed and crushed against his body and his lips crushed mine.

"Naru, please… just hear me out." Sasuke rarely said please. I frowned and pushed away from him and crossed my arms.

"There is nothing left to say." I pulled away from him and started walking down his drive way.

"Naruto please!" Sasuke's voice rang throughout the darkness. I ignored his pleading voice and walked off the Uchiha property.

"Every time we meet something happens, some secret comes out." I walked towards a bus stop.

"Naruto…" I heard Sasuke voice faintly. Luckily a bus drove up in time. I boarded and sat at the back of the bus. I could see Sasuke chasing the bus.

"If this is really the last time you hurt me, we'll meet again." A sob escaped my throat as I leaned against the cold window. I needed to move.

**Fifteen mins later~~~**

I stepped into my home, and it was filled with the laughter and bellowing of my grandaunt and uncle

"Stop it, I'm not a rag doll!" She shouted sliding down into Jiraiya's lap. I stepped into the room and cleared my throat.

"Ba-san, I want to transfer to a school overseas by the end of the week, you know people make it happen." The broke apart with a gasp.

"Why the change?" She asked wobbling to her feet.

"No reason, I need a change, don't ask anymore, can you make it happen?" She frowned and nodded.

"What about your friends and Sasuke?" I turned to leave, hearing her question I stopped in the door frame and replied.

"Bonds are easily broken with lies." I turned and walked away towards my room.

I could hear them talking about the change in my attitude, but I didn't care. Being caring came with a price, it's time I turned a new page and start a new life, one where I won't get hurt. By Sunday I should be leaving for a different school in another country. Far away from the pain and heartache in this one.

"Sasuke…good-bye". I rolled over crying myself to sleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.

**The End~~~ **

**I dunno, I am contemplating stopping right here…**

**Sasuke: I will strangle you Kurt, I want my Naruto back.**

**Naruto: -sobs-**

**Me: T_T… Isn't this my story?**

**Kaze (Kyu): NO! –troll face-**

**Me: I see… may do an epilogue.**

**Itachi: You should.**

**Deidara: yup you should.**

**Me: I don't wanna...Thanks for the reviews! –leaves love and kisses-**


	22. A new Future (Last Chapter)

**So I decided to do an epilogue, dunno how it's gonna be hope its good. I won't do a sequel I'll just make this a long epilogue. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not make any profit from this as well. **

* * *

**RECAP~~~**

**Fifteen mins later~~~**

I stepped into my home, and it was filled with the laughter and bellowing of my grandaunt and uncle

"Stop it, I'm not a rag doll!" She shouted sliding down into Jiraiya's lap. I stepped into the room and cleared my throat.

"Ba-san, I want to transfer to a school overseas by the end of the week, you know people make it happen." The broke apart with a gasp.

"Why the change?" She asked wobbling to her feet.

"No reason, I need a change, don't ask anymore, can you make it happen?" She frowned and nodded.

"What about your friends and Sasuke?" I turned to leave, hearing her question I stopped in the door frame and replied.

"Bonds are easily broken with lies." I turned and walked away towards my room.

I could hear them talking about the change in my attitude, but I didn't care. Being caring came with a price, it's time I turned a new page and start a new life, one where I won't get hurt. By Sunday I should be leaving for a different school in another country. Far away from the pain and heartache in this one.

"Sasuke…good-bye". I rolled over crying myself to sleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.

**END RECAP~~~**

**NARUTO'S POV~~~**

**I **rolled over and stretched, groaning and scratching my chest I sat up and glance around the room that I will be seeing for the last time. I flung my legs over my bed and sighed. Just then my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.d.

"Sasuke..." I pressed the end button. I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to move on. Talking to him would only break down my resolve.

"Naruto-kun! Get your ass down here!" Tsunade shouted, tossing the phone into the bin I went downstairs to her.

"Yes ba-san?'' I sat on a bar stool in the kitchen. Where else would she be so early in the morning. She was pouring herself a glass of brandy, as usual.

"You leave in 4 hours, Jiraiya's publishing house his taking him on a tour to Sunagakure." I nodded at her every word.

"Why are you leaving?!" Kaze burst into the room. I chuckled, bursting in seems to be his trademark.

"Because it's time." He looked at Tsunade who only shrugged.

"Where are you going to go?!" Kaze shouted. I rubbed my temples and glared at him.

"Stop shouting! I am going to Suna." I got up and headed for the stairs hoping he would take a hint, but instead he followed me.

"That's where I live, you can stay with me." We reached my door, and I turned to look at him.

"I will be boarding in a University there, I will spend holidays with you ok?" He grinned and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I am really sorry for how this all plays out, if I could change everything I would, Nar-chan, gomen." I nodded and returned his hugs.

"I know, bro, I know. I need to pack though, flight leaves soon." He pulled away and smiled at me,

"I expect to see you soon." with that he walked away yelling at Tsunade. I chuckled and closed my bedroom door.

"Well time to pack."

**SASUKE'S POV~~~ 4 hours later~~~**

**"Fuck!" **I shouted for the umpteenth time. Naruto's phone kept going straight to voice-mail and every time I try to leave the house Itachi and Deidara stops me. Physically stop me.

"Itachi let me go, I need to see him!" I yelled, needed to see Naruto before anything happens. I walked into my brother's room. He was sitting in a couch with Deidara straddling him. Itachi looked up at me and smirked.

"Ahh Sasu-kun, how can I help you?" I frowned.

"Stop being a fucking weasel, I need to see Naruto!" Itachi was licking Deidara's neck when he looked up at me.

"You can't" I furrowed my brow at him.

"Why not?!" He looked up and smiled.

"Because, he just left." Time and space froze. I frowned.

"He what?" Deidara shifted to sit in the couch allowing Itachi to approach me, placing a hand on my shoulder he repeated himself.

"I said, he left, about thirty minutes to an hour ago." I looked at Sasuke then ran out the door and down the stairs to my car. I pulled out the drive way racing to Naruto's house...

"Shit..." I can't be true, he wouldn't leave me. I pulled up to his house and banged on the door.

"Naruto!"

"Stop it!" Tsunade opened to the door glaring at me.

"What is it?" I pushed pass her and ran up the stairs to his room. I pushed the door open...it was empty, most of his stuff toys were missing, his walls were bare. I ran to his closet and walked in. Sinking to the ground I cried. He really is gone.

"Naruto..." I cried hard. Why?

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER~~~**

**NORMAL POV~~~**

**A** fuming, cursing sales representative flung open the door of the CEO of MazeChiki. He gripped his papers and stormed down to his office.

"Self-centred, arrogant, cold-hearted bastard!" He grumbled all the way to his office. There was a cold chuckle coming from the CEO's office.

"Mr. Senin, you have an appointment with the personnel from the software company right now." A brunette said staring at the chair that was turned away from her.

"Hn" was the only reply she received, swiveling around dark eyes met hers, folding his hand on top of his desk and lacing his fingers he smiled coldly.

"Do set the meeting up in the first board room and I want it recorded." the secretary nodded, her dark hair swishing around her face.

"Yes sir." turning on her heels she left the room. Standing up the CEO rounded his table, picking up the meeting's agenda. A long lazy smile stretched across his face.

"This should be fun." Glancing at his watch he realized he was 5 minutes late. All the better, I'll have a grand entrance, he thought to himself heading to the elevator.

**5 MINUTES LATER~~~**

**"T**ch." The head of the software company shifted uncomfortably, he shouldn't even be here, his brother had called him from Iwagakure to lead the closure of this deal.

"The bastard is taking his own sweet time." He muttered, just then the door opened to reveal the CEO of MazeChiki. He shivered, it was obvious who it was. Damn his meddling brother. The figure walked gracefully to the chair across from him, a he watched as a slow smile stretch across his face.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, been a while hasn't it?" Naruto's dark eyes looked at Sasuke coldly, Sasuke frozen at the change in Naruto sat dumbfounded.

"Shall we carry on?" Naruto started the meeting and avoided Sasuke's eyes throughout the entire meeting.

**SASUKE'S POV~~~**

**N**aruto? I stared at Naruto throughout the entire meeting, answering and commenting automatically. He has changed, his hair was now dark, his eyes dark brown. His attitude changed from cheerful to cold. The meeting ended with the deal sealed and signed, I was the last person from his company to leave, Naruto took a seat and stared at me while I gathered his papers and stationary. I could feel Naruto's eyes burning into me, I looked up to look at Naruto. There was a cold smirk on his once blonde face.

"Like what you see?" I asked sarcastically. I stuffed the papers in my briefcase and made my way to the door. Pushing the door it wouldn't opened. Swearing I turned to him.

"Open the door Naruto." I demanded, his stare never broke and he approached me, place his hands on either side of my head, he has grown a bit.

"I see you've grown."

"I'm wearing a shoes-lift(1)." he whispered in my ear. My body shivered involuntarily.

"You left without saying good-bye." He lick a spot on my neck and hummed.

"Mhm, you fucked up, I hated you I had to leave." his voice was harsh but his abuse on my neck didn't falter. I tried pushing him off but he would not budge.

"Stop trying to fight it Ta-chi." he bit out, he pulled away dragging me behind him. Honestly I felt like a little bitch. Frowning I yanked my arm out of his hands.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted, I hadn't meant to shout but whatever. Naruto rose an eyebrow and shrugged flopping down into the couch, his clothes so sexily dishevelled his dark hair cast over one eye. In short he looked yummy. Stealing my self as best as I could against the wave of lust that washed over my body I stared at him.

"I have no idea what you mean." He stared out the window. Maybe I was approaching this the wrong way. Approaching him I ran my hand through his dark hair.

"I loved your hair blonde." straddling him I slipped the dark jacket off his shoulders to reveal dark blue dress shirt. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin.

"I loved your outrageously loud orange colour schemed clothes." He shifted. His breathing picking up slightly.

"Tch, teme, I had black clothes then." I bent to kiss his neck, he shivered.

"Naruto, I want you, please take me." I said in a seductive voice. I looked up in at him. His eyes were dark.

"Take out your contacts, I need to see your blue eyes." Complying with my request he removed the contacts, Azure blues eyes were staring back at me. Eyes I had dreamed about, eyes I had to go to a therapist over, eyes that haunted my dreams.

"God I missed you, so fucking much." Before I knew it, I started, crying. I felt Naruto's warm hands on my shoulder sliding up to cup my face. I looked into his eyes they too were filled with tears.

"Sasuke..." I smiled weakly and he pulled my head down for a rough and feverish kiss.

**NARUTO'S POV~~~**

**I **kissed Sasuke. The plan was to hurt him, but seeing him, I wasn't over him as much as I thought I was, just seeing him had a huge impact, during the entire meeting I wanted to do nothing more than throw myself at him and kiss his beautiful lips and straighten everything out.

"Naruto, I want you..." I gasp, the dam holding back my want, need and love for him broke. Grabbing his face I pulled his face closer, one hand in his hair and the other around his hips, I kissed him hard, biting his lip i waiting for his gasp, when it came I pushed my tongue in to drink in his sweetness that I was denied for years. Teasing and sampling I felt him shiver and whimper.

"Sasuke..." I moaned his name and began frantically unbuttoning his shirt, I couldn't wait any longer, its been year I wanted him in me now. Pushing his clothes off him I looked at his eyes and smiled my usually bright smile. He grinned.

"Finally I have my dobe back," He pushed me down into then couch and began trailing wet kisses down my now naked chest. He pushed a finger into my face, gripping his hand I began to lube them with my saliva...

"Sasuke, um, you were the last person I slept with." I said, a blush creeping up my neck. He chuckled.

"Good to know, you were my last too." My heart felt lighter, he climbed higher and kissed me hard and demanding. He pushed one finger in, it hurt like hell.

"Ow..." I began wiggling as the pain faded, he winked at me and crouched to be face to face with my twitching erection, he began sucking me off, hard and fast.

"How about a warning next time." I moaned, his mouth left my cock to lick my balls, then my hole. A wave of pleasure washed over my already liquid body. I wanted him inside now. I didn't care that it would hurt, thought I was sure that after I would but, all that mattered was now.

"Sasuke, fuck me now, I can't wait," I pushed him off, and his finger left my body, dipping my head I started sucking him off leaving a coat of saliva. Lyin down and looked at him with heavy eyes.

"There now fuck me!" I shouted, I bit my lip and toyed with my nipples, I knew that was enough to send him over the edge, and over he went. With one powerful thrust he entered me.

"Fuck...shit...owww...damn it..." I muttered, he began plunging in and out of my body, the pain was having fun riding my body but soon enough pleasure would come and take over. Sasuke bit my shoulder and picked up pace.

-**THRUST-**

"Sasuke..." He had found my prostate, smirking he angled himself to abuse my gland.

"Naruto...you feel so fucking great..." Sasuke reached between us and began pumping my shaft. I gripped his shoulders.

"Sasuke, faster please..." he complied and then my world turn white, after a few more thrusts he came inside. I missed the feeling of his come inside me.

"Naruto..." He collapsed on top of me.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." He squeeze me closer.

"It's ok, I love you dobe, I never stopped." He turned his head to look at me. I stared back at him.

"I love you too Sasuke, I never stopped either. I kissed his forehead and he smiled and began playing with my hair.

"You need to get rid of this colour dobe. I hate it." I chuckled.

"Relax look closely." I picked up a few lock of my hair that was plastered to my face because of sweat. Turning the underside I showed him the colour fading. and my yellow hair peeking out under the dark colour. He nodded and stood up.

"Let's go back to my place." He said, reaching for my dress shirt that somehow ended up on the far side of the room.

"Um, ok. Oh by the way how is Itachi?" I asked. Sasuke frowned and I giggled.

"He is as he is." I nodded.

"Kaze is ok by the way..." I lacked up my shoes and stood.

"Hn." I am sure he is." He replied harshly.

"I'm done, oh, I wanna see Deidara, I missed him so much." I could see Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Hn, you'll seen him when I am done with you, which will be never." Giggling we walked to the elevator.

"Naruto, don't you ever leave me again ok." He said somberly. Finally in the elevator I hugged him looking up at him.

"I promise."

A warm feeling spread over my body and I smiled. Yes indeed we were meant to be together.

**In a different room in MazeChiki~~~**

**Normal POV'S~~~**

"Aww look I'm missed." Deidara squealed gleefully, in his usual spot. Itachi's lap. Itachi looked over at Kaze and smiled.

"You have change, maybe we're rubbing off on you." Kaze glared at Deidara's Raven. Itachi chuckled.

"Either way mission accomplished." Deidara turned off the flat screen t.v and switched on the light. Kaze was the first to head for the door.

"Thank you, both." He said then left. Deidara stared at the door then back at Itachi.

"Thank you sounds so weird coming from him, Tachi-kun," Deidara walked over to Itachi only to be pulled down unto the latter. Itachi leaned into Deidara neck and tickled him.

"Mhm. How about we have some fun?" Deidara straddled Itachi and grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Itachi smiled lazily his hands running over his lover and husband.

"You're friend Sasori, had a crush on Kaze right?" Deidara chuckled.

"Yup, wanna meddle a bit?" Deidara asked kissing his husband's chin.

"That's the idea love, some nasty things may come to light again... it'll be entertaining." Deidara pulled away and look at Itachi.

"You are so hot when you get like this, by the way, its your night to cook dinner." Itachi chuckled, hugging Deidara closely, he kissed his Angel's forehead.

"I love you blondie." giggling Deidara returned the kiss.

"I love you too."

**THE END!**

* * *

**ME: It's finally finished, I wanted to go for a two part epilogue but I am feeling a writing block approaching so I made it a long one... now to point out some stuff.**

**1) **Naruto wore contacts and had in hair colour ergo his eyes and hair were dark.

2) Yes, he just up and left.

3) Yes the live happily ever after and had babies :3

4) Deidara and Itachi are married, they however live overseas so, the not in "Japan" (Modern Konoha) much.

5) Kaze is going to end up with Sasori but that is hopefully another story. **HOPEFULLY**

**Sasuke: I finally got my dobe back -hugs naruto-**

**Naruto: / Sasuke...**

**Itachi: Deidara...-hugs Deidara-**

**Deidara: Sasuke... /**

**Kaze: -glares- really?**

**Neji: What happened to Gaara and I?**

**Me: You guys got married too, but you live overseas. I should prolly do a oneshot with all the couples present. -ponders-**

**Gaara: That would be nice. -smiles-**

**Me: O_O I see marriage as mellowed you out. -teases Gaara-**

**Gaara: I will kill you Kurt!**

**Me: T_T gomen.**

**Sasuke: tch**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews and comments and love and all the fluffy stuff and make the world go around... -muah- :) take care people...**


End file.
